Welcome to the World
by lghngslly09
Summary: Liza Jones, an 11-year old witch from America, is invited to attend Hogwarts, where she immediate finds friends and a home away from home. Originally called "Liza Jones: Hogwarts, Year 1"
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Liza Jones, an 11-year old witch from America, is invited to attend Hogwarts, where she immediate finds friends and a home away from home.**_

_**A/N: Originally called "Liza Jones: Hogwarts, Year 1", and it will have a lot of the original A/Ns and whatnot.**_

_**This is my first Fan Fic. Just a warning, it has not been beta'd!**_

_**Okay, so I've had this idea about a Harry Fan Fic where he has a twin sister, and I know it's been done before, but I just wanted to do one of my own. It's going to be seven parts, mostly following the books. I'm going to be sticking as closely to J.K. Rowling's plot as possible, and just weaving my characters into the original plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world is not mine, I just want to play around in it for a while. :) Elizabeth, however, is mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Prologue**

"For God's sake, Albus!" Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk to the professor in front of him. She looked confused, to say the least. "Please tell me you didn't _kidnap_ the girl!" Professor Minerva McGonagall motioned to the bundled form lying in a basket on the floor. Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together and surveyed the woman from over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"I did not kidnap her," he replied evenly. "Lily and James agreed that she should be taken away, to keep her safe."

"I would think she'd be safe enough with her own parents," Professor McGonagall shot back crisply. "They are under heavy protection, after all."

"They may be under heavy protection, but we cannot make them disappear totally," Dumbledore pressed. "Voldemort knows that the Potters are in hiding." Professor McGonagall shuddered at the use of the name. "He may not know where, but he knows about them. He knows about their son, Harry. But what he doesn't know is about the daughter. He doesn't know about Elizabeth."

"Do you think they aren't safe enough?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't have any idea what is going to happen," Dumbledore answered heavily. "As long as Voldemort is alive, the Potters are in danger. The least we can do is to make sure one of them has the chance to survive. The possibility of Voldemort discovering Elizabeth are almost zero now."

"How did Lily and James respond when you told them you were taking their daughter away?" Professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore was silent for a moment, looking down at the small baby in the basket.

"It was Lily's idea," he murmured. "She knows that her family is in considerable danger. She trusts us, and the rest of the Order. Yet she knows how to gamble properly. She wants to give her daughter the chance at a normal life. And if everything goes alright, if Voldemort is destroyed before he finds the Potters, then Elizabeth will be returned to her family."

"But for now, we should plan for the worst?" Professor McGonagall finished for him in a worried, anxious tone.

"If you'd like to put it that way," Dumbledore answered. "Nobody knows of Elizabeth; only myself and Sirius…and you, as well. If we can just get her out of here, Elizabeth should be able to live a long, happy life, free of any danger that involves Voldemort." There was a knock on the door, and Professor McGonagall jumped up quickly, looking at Elizabeth. But Dumbledore calmly called, "Enter." A young man entered the room quickly, shutting the door behind him quietly. "Ah, Remus."

"Remus Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked. The man nodded, smiling at his old Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall smiled back, then shot Dumbledore a questioning look.

"Is this her?" Remus asked, peering closer to the basket. Dumbledore nodded silently, getting up from his chair to pick up the basket.

"You know what to do, Remus," he said, handing the basket over. Remus couldn't help but take a peak in the blankets. The baby girl was fast asleep.

"You have my word," Remus promised. "I will get the girl to her new family safely." Dumbledore nodded his approval, and he motioned for the door.

"Not a moment to lose," he murmured, and Remus walked briskly out the door, holding the basket tightly between his hands.

"Where are you sending her?" Professor McGonagall asked in a hushed voice.

"America," Dumbledore replied. "A magical couple in New Jersey who can't have children of their own. They have promised to not tell her much about her real parents if anything bad happens." He sighed heavily before resuming his place behind his desk.

"Well, now that that's settled." Professor McGonagall was back to being all-business. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. As soon as she left the office, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and whispered, "Good luck, Elizabeth."

**~LJ:WW~**

_**A/N:**__**So, for the record, I am only doing this **__**for fun**__**. You can leave reviews if you really want to. I'm not looking for constructive criticism or anything, honestly. I hope you enjoy the story; if you don't, thank you for giving it a chance anyway.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Liza Jones

_**A/N:**__** Here's the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are not mine, Elizabeth and her American parents are!**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 1 – Liza Jones**

Elizabeth Jones, a.k.a. Liza, was not a normal 10 year old girl; at least, not to an ordinary person. She looked normal. She was on the slightly shorter side. Her jet black hair fell down to the middle of her back, and she had bright emerald green eyes. She lived with her parents in a small cottage-like home in a tiny, almost non-existent town in New Jersey.

The way that she was not normal was that she was a witch, and her mom and dad were a witch and a wizard, respectfully.

However, she looked very ordinary at the moment, other than the fact that she wasn't down the street playing with any of the other neighborhood children. She was laying on the grass in front of her house, her arms behind her head, and continued to gaze up at the sky. She sighed and wished, once again, that she could have some siblings to play with. Although she knew her mom and dad couldn't have any children of their own, she couldn't help but wish, especially on dull days like today.

Of course, Liza's parents weren't her _real_ parents. They had told her as soon as she was old enough to hear the story: she was taken away from her real parents to keep her safe. She was supposed to eventually be given back to her parents, but they were killed just after Liza was removed from the house. Liza's adoptive parents were named Dan and Sue Jones. Dan worked for the American Ministry of Magic, and Sue stayed home and kept house.

Liza wished that she knew who her real parents had been. Dan and Sue said that they couldn't tell her much more at the moment, mostly for safety reasons. Liza didn't even know if she had any siblings, nor did she know of any other family members she might have. They did tell her, however, that she looked so much like her mother, especially with her eyes, except for her hair. Apparently, that came from her father.

Bored as she was, Liza sat up and looked around her. A rock was sitting in the grass not too far away. She stared at it, concentrating on it, willing it to move. Finally, slowly, the rock started to rise from the grass. It was a couple of feet off the ground, when…

"LIZA!" _Oops_, Liza thought as she turned to look guilty at Sue. She was standing in the doorway, frowning down at the girl. Liza smiled sheepishly, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Mom," she apologized. "Just got a little bored." Sue shook her head, smiling slightly, then beckoned Liza into the house.

"If you're going to practice magic, then at least do it inside from now on, okay?" she pressed as she shut the door tightly behind them. "When you get your wand, you can't do any magic outside of school, remember." Liza nodded. In truth, she was extremely excited to be starting witchcraft school in the fall. Finally, she would have a wand, too.

"When do you think I'll get a letter from JCA?" Liza asked as she plopped down onto one of the dining room chairs. JCA was short for Johannes-Carmen Academy, the large American school of magic that Liza was planning on attending. Sue looked up, and a look of sadness crossed her face for a split second before she smiled down at her adopted daughter.

"I'm not sure," she replied, turning back to her weekly kitchen floor washing. "Probably sometime around your birthday." Liza smiled widely. Her eleventh birthday was coming up in a few weeks, on which her dad had promised to take her wand shopping. As she began imagining the magic she would be learning at school, she couldn't help but think of the look of sadness that had been on her mom's face for just a moment. Was there something going on that she wasn't telling her?

**~LJ:WW~**

_(A few weeks later…)_

"Liza!" Dan called as he stepped into the living room. He had just Apparated home from his job at the Ministry. Liza came running into the room, launching herself into her dad's arms with a squeal. The next day was her birthday, so Dan was taking the entire day off from work to take her shopping.

"Daddy, I'm so excited for tomorrow," Liza began, her voice loud and happy. "I want a wand so badly. I know I can't do magic at home yet, but it's going to be so cool to have it in my hand." She grinned up at her dad, who smiled back. Liza thought she saw the same flicker of sadness in his face that she saw in her mom's a few weeks earlier.

"Speaking of all that," Dan started, "there's something your mom and I need to talk to you about. Where is she, anyway?" Liza shrugged, her smile fading. This didn't sound like good news to her. Dan let go of Liza and walked around her to the kitchen, calling out Sue's name, while Liza sat on the couch, slumping slightly. _What is going on around here?_

Dan reentered the room with Sue in tow. Both smiled down at their daughter, but Liza could see their somewhat anxious expressions in their eyes. Liza sat up straighter as her parents took their seats.

"We have some good news, Liza," Dan said. "We got a letter from Professor Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer. Do you know Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Liza replied. "Isn't he from England?"

"He is," Sue confirmed before turning back to her husband.

"He is extending an invitation to you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dan finished. Liza frowned in confusion.

"But… I'm American," she said. "Doesn't that mean I should go to JCA?"

"Well, of course it's up to you," Sue hurried to add. "Hogwarts is a rather famous school, especially since Dumbledore is headmaster. A lot of our friends from the war live in England, and their children go to school there."

"So, if I want to go to Hogwarts, we'd move to England?" Liza asked, sensing her parents weren't telling her some important details. She wished they would just tell her outright.

"Well…no," Dan answered slowly. "Your mother and I belong here." He shared a glance with his wife before sighing and continuing, "Your parents lived in England. That's where you came from. Technically, Hogwarts is where you are supposed to go. Your name's been down for that school since you were born. Dumbledore has informed us that a family is willing to take you in, sort of like a host family." Liza was stunned.

"Go to England… without you guys?" she asked to clarify. Her head started spinning slightly. How could she go all the way to another country just to attend school? Sure, at JCA she would be away from her parents, but they wouldn't be very far. She also knew that there were ways of traveling that were almost instantaneous, because they were a magical family, but it was still an unnerving thought.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Sue asked, placing her hand on Liza's knee. Liza nodded, still thinking carefully. This _was_ a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hogwarts was older than JCA, and therefore had that much more history attached to it. She was sure it would be a fascinating place. Plus, if her real parents went there, maybe she could find out what happened to them.

"If I don't like it there… can I come back here and go to JCA?" Liza asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Sue replied. She looked slightly sad again. "Does this mean you want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I would like to try it," Liza answered. "Hogwarts is ancient, so there's bound to be so much interesting history with it." She left the part about find information on her parents to herself.

"Well, then, onto the other piece of news I have," Dan continued. "I promised we could go shopping on your birthday, and I'm going to stand by that promise. But what do you say to a little trip to England to get you all settled in? Your host family has offered to let us stay until September if we want to, and we can go to Diagon Alley in London, which is a very famous shopping center in England." Liza smiled; this sounded like an adventure in the making.

"I think that would be great, Dad," she replied. Sue clapped her hands together.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed. "Come on, honey, I got you a trunk a few days back. We should start packing your things into it." She stood up and held a hand out to Liza, who took it and walked with her mom up the stairs.

"I'll throw a pizza in the oven!" Dan called to their retreating forms. As Liza climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she couldn't help but be excited. Although it was so far away, she knew that she could have many adventures at Hogwarts.

**~LJ:WW~**

The next day, everything had been set up. Sue and Dan had their suitcases by their sides, and Liza stood behind them slightly with a large trunk standing up on its end. Dan picked up a small vase from beside the fireplace and held it out to Sue. She reached in, and when she pulled her arm back out, in her hand was a fistful of some powder substance.

"This is Floo Powder," she explained to a confused-looking Liza. "We're going to a place called The Burrow. Just watch me, and then Dad will help you follow." She smiled encouragingly and didn't turn to the fireplace until Liza smiled back. She threw the powder into the fireplace, and the flames turned bright green. Then, holding her suitcase close to her, she stepped right into the flames and called out, "The Burrow!" With a _woosh_, she was gone. Liza was staring at the spot where her mother had just been standing in surprise.

"That's supposed to happen, right?" Liza asked nervously, turning to Dan.

"Yep, that's how it happens," he replied. "Now, throw the powder in and step in. I'll set up your trunk next to you. Just remember to keep your hand on it so it doesn't get lost. And don't forget to speak clearly. The Burrow, okay?" He offered her the vase, and Liza dipped her hand inside, reaching farther and farther until she felt the sandy powder on her fingers. She grabbed a handful and carefully withdrew her hand. She looked hesitantly at her dad, who nodded. She tossed in the powder, and the flames turned green. Nervously, she stepped into the fire and Dan set up her trunk next to her. She gripped the trunk tightly.

"The Burrow!" she called. She kept one hand tightly on her trunk as she heard a roar. The green flames surrounded her as she seemed to fly through the fireplace. She kept her mouth tightly shut for fear of swallowing any ash. Then, almost as suddenly as they had started, the flames slowed down, and she could almost make out rooms whipping past her vision. Finally, the roaring stopped, and Liza found herself flopping face first onto the rug-covered floor of a small living room. She heard her trunk fall forward with a loud _thunk_.

"Liza!" a voice shouted. It was Sue. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Liza pushed herself onto her knees, looking up for her mother. When she found her, Liza smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Mom," she replied. "That was even a little fun." Sue let out a laugh at that, and so did the others in the room. Liza looked around to see a middle-aged woman, about the same age as Sue, surrounded by five children, four boys and one girl. They all had the same flaming red hair and were looking at Liza with interested expressions.

"Come on, let's get up," Sue said. She pulled Liza to her feet and brushed the ash from her shirt, while two of the red haired boys hauled the trunk back. It was a few seconds later when Dan popped into view, having Apparated so he could put out the fire. He smiled at Liza.

"See?" he said. "No big deal." He turned to the middle-aged woman and offered his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dan Jones, and this is my wife Sue and our daughter Liza."

"Is this how you introduce yourself?" the woman shot back. She opened her arms wide and pulled Dan into a tight embrace. "This is how we say hello in my house," she added, as she let go of Dan and hugged Sue. Then she grabbed Liza and squeezed her tightly. "It is so good to meet you at last, Liza," she continued. "You are in good hands, count on that. When Dumbledore contacted Arthur—my husband—about a young girl needing a family to stay with, we of course took the opportunity at once!" She beckoned her children forward. "Anyway, my name is Molly Weasley, and these are five of my children. The oldest one is Percy," Percy waved from the back, "and the twins are Fred and George. You'll learn to figure out who is who eventually," Mrs. Weasley added with a wink. "They tease me when I mix them up. Anyways, here's my youngest son, Ron." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him forward. "He's the same age as you are, Liza. And then this is my daughter, Ginny. My sons Bill and Charlie are off on their own now, bless them, but maybe you'll get a chance to meet Bill sometime before you have to leave for Hogwarts."

"Why not Charlie?" Liza asked curiously.

"Oh, well, he's in Romania studying dragons," Mrs. Weasley replied warmly. "He doesn't take leave all that often. Maybe he'll surprise us in August for Ginny and Percy's birthdays," she added as an afterthought. "Anyways, come in, come in! Dan and Sue, Fred and George will show you to your bedroom, and Liza, you'll be sharing with Ginny. We're a little cramped for space, but you know what they say: the more, the merrier!" Her kids all rolled their eyes before Fred and George grabbed Dan and Sue's bags and showed them upstairs. Percy excused himself, his chest thrust out slightly to show off the gleaming badge on his shirt. Liza looked at it quizzically.

"Percy's just been made a prefect at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley explained happily. "He's the third one in the family, right after Bill and Charlie." She was smiling happily, and she hurried away to the kitchen to do some work.

"Sorry about her," Ron said after she left the room. "She's just really proud of them, is all. Puts a lot of pressure on us though, right, Ginny?" Ginny nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"We ought to warn you, though," she continued. "If you get sorted into Slytherin, Mum and Dad will kick you out of the house." Liza's eyes widened.

"What? What's Slytherin?" she asked worriedly. Ginny chuckled, and Ron shot her a glare.

"I forgot that you don't know much about Hogwarts, probably," he started. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Everyone in our family has been sorted into Gryffindor…which means I probably will, too. Slytherin is where all the evil witches and wizards come from. I'm not exactly sure why, but Fred and George tell stories. If you're sorted into Slytherin, though, Mum and Dad won't kick you out. They wouldn't do that." Liza nodded, relieved. She seriously hoped, though, that she wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"Sorry, couldn't help but tease a bit," Ginny said. "I just wish _I_ could go. But I'm not old enough yet. Oh, by the way, I should show you to my room so you can put your trunk there." She then skipped away toward the stairs. Ron shrugged, and he helped Liza drag her trunk up to Ginny's room. When they reached it, they kicked the trunk to the end of the spare bed that had been set up, and Liza took a look around the room.

"Wow, you have a beautiful view from up here," she commented. Ginny was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She smiled.

"Yeah, Fred and George used to complain that I have the best room in the house," she replied.

"Kids! Come on, we're going to head out to Diagon Alley for shopping!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Liza squealed with happiness, and Ron and Ginny laughed at her response. The three of them hurried back down to the fireplace so they could use Floo Powder and travel to Diagon Alley. Liza couldn't wait; she was getting a wand today.

**~LJ:WW~**


	3. Chapter 2 September First

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 2 – September First**

Liza was crying. She could help it; saying goodbye to her parents was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Now that she thought about it, she had never been away from them. Since she had never attended school, she had spent the majority of the past ten years at home with her parents. Her parents had bought her a cat as a special present and a companion, but Liza knew that a cat wasn't the same as them.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," Sue cooed as she rubbed Liza's back. "We'll see you for sure next summer. If you want to come home for Christmas, you can do that, as well." Liza squeezed her mother close.

"I'm sorry I'm crying," she replied. "I'm just going to miss you so much." She glanced at the Weasley family, who were huddled close together a few feet away, trying their best to blend in with the Muggles. "Don't worry about me, though. I'm well looked after."

"We aren't worried," Dan said. He grabbed his daughter in a hug. "We know that you'll have great adventures. Just be sure to write to us every once in a while."

"Of course I will," Liza agreed. With one last hug and farewell, she turned to the Weasleys and pushed her trolley towards them. Just before they entered the train station, Liza turned and waved. Sue and Dan waved back, and the next moment they had disappeared. Liza sighed and hurried after the Weasleys. Her new cat, whom she named Boots, mewed softly from her carrier. Liza reached into the carrier and tickled the cat under her chin.

She had become quite good friends with the Weasleys in the past month. She, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George used to hang out all the time during the day. Sometimes she and Ron would join Fred and George in flying contests around the Weasleys's land. Flying on a broomstick was one of the highlights of Liza's summer. Since she had lived in a Muggle town before, she wasn't allowed to fly in case the Muggles saw. The Weasleys lived in the country, so they could fly practically anywhere they wanted.

"Come on, everyone," Mrs. Weasley called as they started through the train station. "It's the same every year," she complained rather loudly as they walked, "packed with Muggles, of course." Ron and Liza cringed, hoping none of said Muggles heard her talking. "Now, what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny announced. She was walking with Mrs. Weasley, holding her hand. "Mom, can't I go, please?" she begged, tugging slightly. Liza giggled softly, although deep down she knew she would miss Ginny.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Mrs. Weasley admonished, sounding annoyed and tired of Ginny's constant bothering. "All right, Percy, you go first." She nodded at Percy, then said to Liza, "Watch Percy closely." Percy walked briskly towards the barrier, and, just as it seemed he was about to crash, he walked right through the wall. Liza nodded in understanding. Suddenly, she felt like they were being watched. She turned her head a little as Mrs. Weasley called, "Fred, you next." Behind them a ways , Liza saw a dark haired boy watching them closely. On top of his trolley was a cage with an owl, and he didn't notice Liza looking at him. _He must be waiting to get onto the platform_, Liza decided, and turned her attention back to the platform. Fred had just disappeared through the barrier.

"Come on, Liza!" George called, pushing his trolley forward. Liza laughed and followed him closely. She sucked in a breath of air as she got close, but, just like Fred and Percy, she passed right through the barrier without crashing.

"Hurry up!" Fred called from a compartment in the middle of the train. George told Liza to follow him, and they both walked over to Fred. Together, they heaved George's and Liza's trunks into the compartment, storing them away.

"Don't worry about trying to get to your trunk when we get to Hogwarts," George explained. "They bring up the luggage separately. Come on, let's get down to the platform. Mom and Ginny should be waiting to say goodbye." The three of them hoped out of the train and started looking through the steam clouds to find Mrs. Weasley.

"Oy, Fred! Liza! C'mere and help!" George called suddenly. Fred and Liza turned, surprised. They hadn't even noticed that George had walked away. Fred hurried over, and he and George helped a boy shove his trunk onto the train while Liza waited for them. She couldn't help very much since she was carrying Boots inside her carrier. With a lurch of recognition, Liza realized it was the boy who had been watching them from outside. The boy looked up gratefully, pushing his hair out of his eyes. All three of them zeroed in on the scar on his forehead.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Blimey. Are you-?" George started.

"He _is_. Aren't you?" Liza finished.

"What?" the boy asked, seeming confused.

"_Harry Potter_," the three of them chorused, their voices laced with awe.

"Oh, him," the boy said. "I mean, yes, I am." The three stared at him for a moment, and he started to turn red. Liza noticed now that he had bright emerald green eyes, just like she did. In fact, the more she looked at him, the more he looked like her. George and Fred were glancing back and forth between her and Harry, as well.

"You guys look bloody alike," George started, but was cut off by his mother calling for them.

"Coming!" George, Fred, and Liza called. They all flashed grins at Harry before leaping out the door and back onto the platform.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," Mrs. Weasley commented as they joined the rest of the family. She grabbed his face and started rubbing his nose with a handkerchief. Ron tried to jerk away from her, but to no avail. Ginny and Liza started laughing.

"Mom—_Geroff_," he protested before finally wiggling out of her grasp.

"Aw, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" Fred teased, causing Liza and Ginny to laugh harder. Liza was doubled over by now.

"Shut up," Ron muttered darkly at all of them, his face bright red. Liza bit her lip, trying to control her laughing.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, paying no attention to what her kids were laughing at.

"He's coming now." They turned to see Percy striding towards them with his robes already on. His Prefect badge gleamed in the sunlight, and he had his chest thrust out so people would notice it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said, rather pompously. Liza thought he was trying too hard to be mature. He was only fifteen years old, after all. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves—"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" Fred couldn't help but interrupt, feigning surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," George pretended to muse. "Once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—"

"Oh, shut up," Percy snapped. Liza and Ginny were cracking up again, and Ron had joined them this time.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George asked on a more serious note.

"Because he's a _prefect_," Mrs. Weasley pressed, sounding proud of her son. "All right, dear, well, have a good term," she said to Percy. "Send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek, and he left, his chest still sticking out. Mrs. Weasley had turned to the twins. "Now, you two—this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've—you've blown up a toilet or—"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea, though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And look after Ron and Liza, please."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up!" Ron insisted. The tips of his ears were turning pink.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred asked. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" Apparently Liza hadn't been the only one to notice him when they were back in the station.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley, sounding a little tired as though she was waiting for some sort of joke.

"_Harry Potter!_" Liza joined the twins in saying his name, hopefully to convince Mrs. Weasley that they were telling the truth.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…" Ginny started begging again, standing on her toes to see if she could find him anywhere.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning."

"Poor _dear_—no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred asked impatiently. Liza and Ron looked at him wide-eyed. Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school!"

"All right, keep your hairnet on." The train whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, suddenly frantic, and Liza hugged Ginny hard before she jumped up onto the train with Ron, Fred, and George. The three boys leaned out the window to kiss their mom goodbye. Mrs. Weasley demanded on giving Liza a kiss too, stating, "You're practically like a daughter to me now." Ginny started crying.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," Fred said soothingly.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," George amended, grinning widely. Liza laughed.

"_George!_" Mrs. Weasley shouted, to which George added quickly, "Only joking, Mom." The train began moving, and Liza almost wanted to reach out and pull Ginny onto the train next to her. _Oh, well,_ Liza thought. _She'll be with us next year_. Ginny started chasing the train, laughing and crying at the same time, but stopped and waved when it was moving too fast. She stood at the edge of the platform and waved at them. Liza waved back, not altogether sure if Ginny could see her. Then she turned away from the window, excited to be on the way to Hogwarts.

**~LJ:WW~**


	4. Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 3 – The Hogwarts Express**

"C'mon, Liza, let's find somewhere to sit," Ron said as the train began to pick up speed. Liza nodded, and together they walked along the hallway, looking for an empty—or mostly empty—compartment to sit in.

"Ron!" Liza hissed. "This is where Harry Potter is sitting," she said, motioning to the next compartment. The two glanced inside, and, after seeing nobody else inside, Ron slid the door open. He stepped inside, and Liza followed him cautiously.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing to the seats opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else we've looked is full." Harry shook his head, glancing to Liza. A look of recognition flitted across his face. He watched both of them curiously as Ron glanced at him, then quickly away. Liza was glad she had Boots to distract her.

"Hey, Ron, Liza." Fred and George were standing in the doorway. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled, visibly paling at the mention of the tarantula. He had told Liza that summer that he hated spiders. Liza nodded to the twins, smiling slightly.

"Harry," said George, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. And Elizabeth Jones, who was living with us this summer. See you later, then."

"Bye," the three younger kids replied. The twins shut the door behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. He looked slightly guilty at his question, but didn't back down. Harry nodded.

"Oh—well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. Liza glared at him; she had seen Harry, too. "And have you really got—you know…" He pointed to Harry's forehead. Harry chuckled slightly, pulling back his bangs to show his scar. Ron stared, gaping slightly.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well—I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He continued to stare at Harry, and Liza elbowed him in the side. He quickly turned to look out of the window again. Liza shook her head, and opened the carrier to let Boots get out and stretch her legs.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Er—yes, I think so," said Ron. He continued to discuss his family with Harry while Liza listened, scratching Boots's head. When Ron pulled Scabbers out of his pocket, Boots leaned over to sniff him, and then went back to being pampered.

"How about you?" Harry asked, turning to Liza. "What's your family like?"

"I don't know much about my parents," Liza replied. "They died when I was very little; a year old, I think I was. I was adopted by a magical family in America, so I've lived there almost my whole life…until now, of course."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Harry said.

"I'm sorry about yours," Liza replied. Harry looked away, then at Scabbers. Then he told Ron about not having any money before, so it wasn't a big deal if Ron couldn't afford an owl. This progressed into him telling Ron and Liza about the Dursleys.

"…and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort—" Ron gasped, and Liza let out a small squeak. "What?" Harry asked, confused at their reactions.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people—"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry quickly, defensively, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet…I bet I'm the worst in the class." Liza couldn't help but reach across and put her hand on his knee. He looked up at her, their green eyes meeting, and a strange feeling passed through Liza. It was like the two of them were connected somehow, like long lost cousins or siblings or something.

"You won't be," Ron was quick to reassure him. "There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Liza nodded. Both boys stopped talking and watched out the window for a while, and Liza went back to petting Boots.

Around lunchtime, a smiling women broke their silence by opening the compartment door and asking, "Anything off the carts, dears?" Harry leapt immediately to his feet, followed closely by Liza. Ron blushed and muttered about having brought sandwiches. The other two went out into the corridor. Liza watched in wide-eyed amazement as Harry bought a little of everything, paying for it like it was nothing. She quickly paid for a Pumpkin Pasty and a couple of Chocolate Frogs, and hurried inside.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked Harry as he dumped his sweets onto the seat, to which Harry replied, "Starving!" He opened a Pumpkin Pasty and tasted it. Liza, in the meantime, tossed Ron a Chocolate Frog. He caught it, then pulled out the sandwiches that Mrs. Weasley packed. Opening them, he grimaced and muttered, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," Harry piped up, holding up a treat. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," Ron replied. "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," Harry urged. "Do you want something, Liza? A Cauldron Cake?" Liza shrugged, then nodded feverishly. She smiled as Harry passed the cake over to her. The three of them sat there, eating through Harry's candy, explaining to him what each of them were.

"What are these?" Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really_ frogs, are they?" Liza chuckled.

"No," Ron replied. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" Harry asked blankly, looking to Liza for clarification.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know," Ron started before Liza could say anything. "Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect—famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Harry hurried to unwrap the Chocolate Frog and pulled the card out from the inside. He examined it for a few seconds before announcing, "So _this_ is Dumbledore!"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa—thanks," he added as Harry passed one over before reading the card in his hand.

"Dumbledore's really famous in the wizarding world," Liza explained to Harry as he read. "One of the most powerful wizards ever, if not _the_ most powerful. Even all the way in America we know of him." Harry nodded and turned the card back over.

"He's gone!" he gasped, holding up the front of the card for Liza and Ron to see.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron absently. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…do you want it? You can start collecting." He offered the card to Harry, then glanced longingly at the pile of still-wrapped Chocolate Frogs.

"Help yourself," Harry said. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? _Weird_!" Liza rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him," she advised Harry. "Ron doesn't have that much experience in the Muggle world." Harry shrugged and looked back at Dumbledore's card, just in time to see Dumbledore reenter the picture. The three kids began opening the frogs to see which cards they'd get, and Liza noticed that Harry was extremely interested in all of the cards he'd now collected. Finally he turned away to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. Liza giggled softly. "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor—you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

"Ew," Liza said under her breath. Ron picked up a green bean, and bit into the corner of it carefully.

"Bleaaargh—see? Sprouts." The three looked at each other before diving for the beans, daring each other to try ones the others didn't want to eat. As they enjoyed their afternoon meal of sweets, Liza couldn't help but be happy. She already had two friends before she had even got to school. She glanced out the window and saw that the country had turned into woods. Wondering how far they still had to go, Liza leaned back in her seat and rubbed her stomach, watching as the boys continued to eat the beans.

**~LJ:WW~**

The boys were still eating Bertie Bott's Beans when there was a knock on the compartment door. A round faced boy entered, his face screwed up to make it look as though he was trying not to cry.

"Sorry," he said shakily, "but you haven't seen a toad at all?" All three of them shook their heads.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" the boy wailed.

"He'll turn up," said Harry encouragingly, and Liza nodded in agreement.

"Yes," the boy said, not sounding optimistic at all. "Well, if you see him…" He left the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." He looked down at Scabbers, who was sleeping on his leg.

"Don't be so hard on him," Liza said.

"Scabbers or the boy?" Ron shot back. Liza thought for a moment before replying, "Both." Ron shook his head and looked back at the rat.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," he said. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work." Liza snorted in laughter, and Ron glared at her before adding to Harry, "I'll show you, look…" He pulled out a very old looking wand. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway—" He raised his arm when the door opened once more. A girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth in her Hogwarts robes came in, dragging the toadless boy with her.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She glanced around at the three of them.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron replied, sounding annoyed.

"Ron!" Liza said reproachfully. "He's right there." She turned to Neville and replied, "Sorry, we still haven't seen him." Neville nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. The girl, on the other hand, was staring at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she suddenly asked. "Let's see it, then." She sat down next to Harry and watched Ron expectantly.

"Er—all right." He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved the wand, but nothing seemed to happen. Scabbers didn't even move. Liza and Harry shrugged at Ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl in her bossy voice. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The boys both looked stunned, perhaps at the speed that Hermione had said her speech. Liza giggled slightly at their faces.

"I'm Liza Jones," she introduced herself, and Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. Liza had the faint idea that he didn't like Hermione very much.

"Harry Potter," Harry said last.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry asked faintly.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione replied. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." With that, she stood and swept out of the compartment, Neville following her glumly.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron darkly.

"Ron," Liza said with warning in her tone. "You don't even know her." Ron scowled and put his wand away.

"Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud," he muttered. Liza shrugged and nodded. In fact, she knew it was a dud; George had told her so before telling Ron about it.

"Which house are your brothers in?" Harry asked curiously.

"Gryffindor," Ron replied. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"They won't put you in Slytherin," Liza said encouragingly.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked, almost saying the name out loud again.

"Yeah," Ron said. He leaned back in his seat, looking slightly deflated.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry said brightly. Liza shook her head, smirking slightly. "So what do your older brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles—someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding surprised. "What's happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news," Ron explained. "They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." There was silence for a moment while the three of them thought about the break in. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked Harry suddenly.

"Er—I don't know any," Harry admitted.

"What! Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world," Ron began before launching into explaining the game. Liza tuned them out, scratching Boots' ears and looking over Ron's back out the window. It was fairly dark out, and she guessed that they must be very close to the school now. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, and she couldn't help but smile.

The compartment door rattled open again, and Liza turned to it with a sigh. _Who now?_ Three boys came in. One was small and pale-faced, and the other two were larger and were glaring at the three of them still sitting in their seats. The smaller boy, who was being flanked by the two larger ones, was looking at Harry curiously.

"Is it true?" he asked in a drawling voice. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Liza noticed he was eyeing the other boys with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the leader, waving a hand lazily behind him, when he noticed Harry was looking at them. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The name sent shivers up Liza's back. Ron, on the other hand, coughed, but it sounded as though he was covering a laugh. Malfoy looked over at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" he spat. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He glanced over at Liza, then did a double take between her and Harry. After giving her a calculating look that lasted for a few seconds, he finally turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to Harry, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he replied coldly. Liza and Ron smirked at him. Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Harry and Ron stood up, and Liza gasped out, "No, guys, don't—"

"Say that again," Ron said to Malfoy.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry replied hotly. Liza shook her head at them, but they continued to ignore her.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle nodded greedily, reaching for a Chocolate Frog next to Ron. Ron moved to stop him, but before he could do anything, Goyle lurched backwards, yelling loudly. Scabbers was hanging off his finger, biting into Goyle's beefy hand. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away to the door. Goyle swung his hand around until Scabbers flew off and hit the window. The three boys high-tailed it out of the compartment, and Ron hurried to pick up Scabbers.

"What _has_ been going on?" Hermione was back. She looked questioningly at all three of them.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said, looking closely at his rat. "No—I don't believe it—he's gone back to sleep." Liza looked for herself, and sure enough, Scabbers was sleeping again.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked Harry. Harry hurriedly explained how he met Malfoy in Diagon Alley and what he'd said.

"I've heard of his family," Ron said. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He looked over at Hermione and added, "Can we help you with something?"

"Ron!" Liza shouted. She was getting annoyed at his attitude towards Hermione. Hermione glanced at Liza thankfully, then said, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron replied, scowling deeply. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right—I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione, sounding slightly hurt. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She turned to leave with Ron glaring at her.

"Wait up, Hermione!" Liza called, standing up. She put Boots in her carrier and closed it up. "Could you help me find my trunk? I need to get my robes out of it." She shot Ron a glare back at him and said to the boys, "I'll see you guys when we get off the train, yeah?" The boys nodded, and Liza left with Hermione.

"I'm sorry about Ron," Liza started. "I don't know what's crawled up his butt, but he's usually not like that."

"Oh, it's alright," Hermione replied. "Are you American? You have quite a funny accent, if you don't mind me saying." Liza chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm American. Now, where is Fred or George?" she asked, mostly to herself. Then she continued to Hermione, "My parents are from England, but I was taken away from them, for safety or something. They had some of You-Know-Who's followers after them, I guess. They were killed not very long after. I was sent to America, and I've lived there almost my whole life." Hermione looked at her sympathetically. Liza shrugged. She looked into a compartment and said, "A-hah! There they are!" She opened the door and waved to Fred and George. "Do you know where—" She was interrupted by George throwing her robes at her.

"Knew you'd come looking for them in a bit," he said, winking. Liza rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, George," she said. "I'll see you guys later." The twins waved at her before resuming their conversation with their friends. Liza and Hermione continued down to bathroom at the end of the corridor. Liza slipped inside to pull her robes on while Hermione waited outside.

"So what do your parents do in the Muggle world, then?" Liza asked as she rejoined Hermione back outside.

"They're dentists," she replied. "They take care of people's teeth." She looked like she was going to say more when a voice echoed throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Liza glanced at Hermione, biting her lip to keep her squeal of excitement inside. They stood in the corridor together, watching out the window as the train finally began to slow down. Liza couldn't help but bounce up and down; she was finally here, going to school to learn all about magic!

**~LJ:WW~**


	5. Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 4 – The Sorting Ceremony**

As soon as the train came to a complete stop, Liza and Hermione hurried to jump out onto the platform. It was slightly chilly out, and the girls huddled close for warmth. Liza saw a lamp bobbing high above the students' heads and a loud, bellowing voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The girls hurried over to see a giant man waving his hand in the air. "All right there, Harry?" the giant asked, and Liza looked to see Harry standing nearby with Ron. She pushed through the crowd of students to stand by them, pulling Hermione with her.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The first years hurried after him.

"Who is this?" Liza asked Harry curiously.

"Hagrid," Harry replied. "He's the gamekeeper here." Liza nodded, smiling with excitement. They made their way through some very thick trees. Most of the other first years were quiet.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder eventually, "jus' round this bend here." And as they rounded the bend, almost every student let out a loud "Oooh!" The path they had been following opened up at the edge of a large dark lake. Across it, on top of a mountain, was a huge castle with glittering windows and many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a group of boats bobbing in the water near the shore. Liza and Hermione followed Harry and Ron into a boat and settled into it.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was in a boat by himself. "Right then—FORWARD!" With that, the group of boats started moving at the same time. Liza heard Harry gasp from in front of her, and she giggled. Nobody said much, as they were all looking up at the castle in awe.

"Heads down!" called Hagrid as the boats came to the cliff the castle was sitting on. They all bent down as they were told, and the boats led them through an ivy curtain that hid the wide opening in the cliff face. The boats took them through a dark tunnel, that seemed like it was under the castle itself, when they reach another shore, this one full of pebbles. The first years scrambled out of the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called, who was checking the boats as people exited.

"Trevor!" Neville cried, holding his hands out. When Hagrid was finished checking the boats, the first years followed him up a slightly steep passageway, which lead onto green grass right in front of the castle. Hagrid led them up the stone steps and the first years crowded around the oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open immediately. There stood a dark-haired witch who was wearing emerald green robes. She was older looking and had a stern expression on her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid presented.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She proceeded to pull the door open wider. The first years entered a stone entrance hall. Flaming torches flickered against the walls, and directly across from the door was a set of large marble stairs. Behind a doorway on their right, the first years could hear hundreds of voices; that must have been the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall lead them away from this door and instead into an empty chamber off the hall. Being nervous, the first years huddled close together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She glanced over at Neville's cloak and Ron's smudged nose. Next to Liza, Harry tried to flatten his unruly hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber, and the first years broke out in nervous chatter.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Liza snorted with laughter. Of course they had told Ron that; they had told Liza what really happens, but they had begged her to not tell Ron. Ron gave her a questioning look, but she waved him off. Hermione was whispering spells to herself, and Liza, channeling her inner Weasley twins, decided not to tell any of them what was really going to happen. She looked around the chamber interestedly.

All of a sudden, most of the first years gasped, and a couple even screamed. About twenty ghosts had just entered the room by coming through the walls. They were mostly transparent and seemed to be arguing about something.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost in tights had just looked down and saw the first years huddled together below the ghosts. When nobody answered, the first ghost who had spoken said, "New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Some people in the crowd nodded, and the Friar continued, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now." Professor McGonagall was back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." One by one, the ghosts floated out of the room through the wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall continued, "and follow me." The group formed a line and reluctantly followed Professor McGonagall back to the entrance hall and through the door with the voices. They walked through the double doors and entered the Great Hall.

Liza looked around, amazed at the beauty of the Hall. Four long tables followed the length of the room, with one long table at the front where the staff was sitting. In the middle of the High Table sat Albus Dumbledore, watching the first years come forward with great interest. Professor McGonagall led the students passed the tables full of older students, who were watching the first years curiously. Liza felt slightly self-conscious having to walk in front of everyone. In front of the top table, Professor McGonagall signaled for the group to stop.

Liza looked up at the ceiling, and Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." Liza felt her eyebrows raise; it was hard to believe that there was a ceiling at all.

Ahead of them, Professor McGonagall set a four-legged stool down. On top of the stool, she placed a ratty old pointed hat. Liza glanced around her fellow students. Many of them looked apprehensive and confused. When Liza turned her head back to the hat, a rip at the brim opened wide. Then the hat began to sing. Liza smiled as it sang of the four houses. She looked around the other first years, most of whom were enraptured by the singing hat. Then she glanced over her shoulder and saw, between a few people's shoulders, Fred and George sitting at the table on the far left side of the hall. When they saw her looking, they both winked, and she stuck her tongue out back at them. She whipped her head around to face front just as the hat finished its song. The student body and the faculty applauded as soon as it was done.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Liza heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Liza couldn't help but giggle, and both boys shot her a look. "Did you know about the hat?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, Fred and George decided to tell me the truth," she replied. Ron scowled, and both he and Harry looked back up front. Professor McGonagall had stepped up next to the stool.

"When I call your name," she began, holding up a large roll of parchment, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" Liza watched as students began to be Sorted. There were two shouts of "HUFFLEPUFF!" followed by "RAVENCLAW!" before Liza began to lose count. She looked over at Harry, who looked slightly queasy, and Ron, who was getting paler by the minute. Next to her, Hermione was starting to fidget and whisper to herself.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall eventually called. Smiling, Hermione practically ran up to the stool and pulled the hat onto her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" was the hat's call. Liza heard Ron groan, and she elbowed him from behind. She was getting a little nervous herself; she couldn't be too far after Hermione. Sure enough, after a few more students, Professor McGonagall announced, "Jones, Elizabeth!" Liza stepped up nervously but was ready to hear what the hat had to say. She slid the hat on and sat on the stool. She sat there for barely a second before a little voice in her ear started speaking.

"Hmm… I like your mind very much," it said. "Determination. Courage. Loyalty. Talent. Let's see… where shall I put you? Oh, I know…" Then, out loud for all the school to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!" Liza smiled, biting down on her lip to stop from squealing again. She took the hat off, placed it back on the stool, and scurried off to sit next to Hermione and across from the Weasley twins, both of whom gave her high fives.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione said, giving Liza a squeeze. Liza squeezed back, then turned her attention to Neville, who was after her. When the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" for him, he ran off with the hat still on and had to turn around and give it to the next person. He sat down next to Fred, looking very embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Neville," Hermione said soothingly. The three of them looked back to the stool, and "Malfoy, Draco!" was called next. Liza watched with disgust as the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as it touched Malfoy's head.

"McDevlyn, John!" was the next boy called. Liza watched him curiously. He gingerly pulled the hat onto his head and sat, twisting his fingers together in his lap. After a moment, the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" The boy replaced the hat on the stool and slowly walked over to the Slytherin table, which was two tables down from the Gryffindor one. Liza watched as he sat down, his head hanging low, seeming dejected. After a second, he shook his head and looked back up at the small group of students left to be Sorted. Liza finally tore her eyes away to watch the rest of the first years be Sorted.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall finally called. A hush fell over the crowd for a second before whispers broke out among the sitting students. Liza noticed all the students craning their necks to get a look at Harry. He was walking nervously over to the stool. He pulled the hat on, and it fell over his eyes, just like it had for almost everyone else. The crowd continue to titter quietly as Harry sat, waiting for the hat to announce its decision. Then—

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. All of Gryffindor started screaming and cheering, and George and Fred started chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" at the top of their lungs. Harry came over to the table, sitting next to Liza and across from the ghost with the ruff the first years had seen in the side chamber. The ghost reached across the table and patted his arm. Harry shivered slightly, then turned to look up at the High Table. Hagrid gave him a thumbs up.

"Well done, Harry," Liza whispered to him. Harry looked at her, flushing slightly.

"I didn't do much," he mumbled. Liza smiled and shrugged. The two of them looked up. A couple of students were called before Professor McGonagall said, "Weasley, Ronald!" Ron stumbled up to the stool, looking fairly green. He didn't have to worry, though; the hat was only on his head for a second or two before saying, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron took off the hat quickly and walked over to the table.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy as Ron reached the table. He collapsed into the seat beside Harry. One last student was Sorted and Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall. Liza smiled happily; not only had she been Sorted into a great house, but all three of her friends were in the same house. She had a good feeling that this year was going to be amazing.

**~LJ:WW~**


	6. Chapter 5 The Start of Term Feast

_**A/N: Harry and his friends aren't mine, only Liza and John are.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 5 – The Start-of-Term Feast**

Albus Dumbledore stood up, and when he did, the students almost immediately quieted down. He opened his arms wide, beaming at all of them.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He smiled and finished, "Thank you!" As he sat down, most students clapped and cheered. The first years joined in hesitantly. Liza couldn't help but laugh.

"Is he—a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy across the table. Liza looked over at Percy expectantly.

"Mad?" Percy repeated. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" As he was talking, the dishes on the table had been filled with food that seemed to come from nowhere. Harry's mouth dropped and Liza smiled happily. The two of them began to pile food onto their plates. Hermione gave them a slightly reproving look; Ron was already shoveling potatoes and pork chops into his mouth.

"That does look good," the ghost mentioned after a while. He watched them eat sadly.

"Can't you-?" Harry asked, motioning to the food.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," the ghost replied. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron piped up between swallows of food. "My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Liza snorted in laughter, almost spitting potatoes out of her mouth.

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-," the ghost started, but from down the table a boy named Seamus Finnigan asked, "_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Sir Nicholas looked annoyed.

"Like _this_." He reached up and pulled on his left ear. His head popped off his neck and fell onto his shoulder, like it had been hinged there. Harry, Ron, and Liza all leaned back, stunned. It looked like someone had tried to behead him, but hadn't finished the job. Nearly Headless Nick looked smug at the looks on their faces, then flipped his head back onto his shoulders and continued, "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost." Ron, Harry, and Liza all looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a ghost sitting there. His robes were stained with silver blood.

"Look who he's sitting next to," Liza said, nudging Harry's shoulder. Harry saw Malfoy, looking unhappy, sitting next to the ghost. They both sniggered.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus, who had turned to look as well, asked.

"I've never asked," Nearly Headless Nick answered airily. Harry looked at Liza, and Liza shrugged.

"Too scared," she mouthed, and the two of them collapsed in a fit of giggles.

When the main course had been finished, the remaining food disappeared from the plates. They were just as clean and sparkling as they had been before the meal had started. After a moment, the desserts appeared on the plates. Ron started eating anything within reach again. Liza and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him.

"Make sure you don't eat your own hands, there, Ronnie-boy," Liza commented, and Harry and Hermione snorted into their treacle.

"Oh, very funny," Ron replied, scowling, his mouth full of pudding. As they ate their desserts, someone brought up the topic of families.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus said. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Everyone laughed at that.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked, helping himself to a doughnut.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages." And he continued to tell his story of how they found out he had magic. Liza looked around, glancing around the Hall at the other tables. Laughs rang out from all the tables. Then, between a few Ravenclaws, Liza saw John McDevlyn—looking right back at her. They looked at each other for a moment, and then the corner of John's mouth turned up in a lazy half-grin. Liza gave him a small grin back, and John dropped his eyes to his plate. Liza turned back around and took a drink from her goblet.

"Ouch!" Harry hissed, holding a hand to his forehead. The people around him looked around, concerned.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing," Harry replied. His face held a confused look, and the people around him went back to eating. Liza put her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied distractedly. He turned to Percy and asked, "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to—everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Harry watched the High Table for a while longer. Finally, he turned back around, leaning his elbows on the table. The desserts disappeared eventually, and the tables looked as though there hadn't been an excellent feast not five minutes earlier. Professor Dumbledore stood again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Liza thought she saw Dumbledore glance over at the Weasley twins, and she started giggling. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry laughed, along with a few others. Liza frowned; Dumbledore didn't sound like he was kidding.

"He's not serious?" Harry whispered to Percy.

"Must be," Percy replied. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere—the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore finished, beaming around at the student. Some of the teachers' smiles looked like they were being forced, painfully. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and, out of the end of it, a gold ribbon flew out and twisted into words, high in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore instructed, "and off we go!" Liza sang along with the school, feeling slightly ridiculous but, at the same time, feeling like she belonged. Eventually, the only people left singing were the Weasley twins. Liza laughed at them as Dumbledore conducted their last few lines. When they were finished, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First years, please come with me!" Percy called over the heads of the Gryffindors as they stood. The rest of the students made their way out of the Hall, while the first years gathered next to Percy. "Follow me, please! I'll be showing you the quickest way to the dormitory! Okay, let's go!"

The first years did as they were told. Percy led them out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They climbed up more and more stairs, and they went through a few doors that were pretending to be walls. Ron stumbled at one point, and Harry and Liza quickly grabbed his arms to keep him upright.

"Thanks," he muttered. Some people in the portraits on the walls sniggered and Ron added, "Oh, shut up." The group came to a sudden stop, and Ron tripped forward into Harry and Liza.

"Jeez, Ron," Liza said. "Are you feeling alright?" Ron glowered and didn't reply. They looked up to see a buddle of walking sticks floating in midair a little ways in front of them. Percy stepped forward, and the sticks started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice and said, "Peeves—show yourself!" There was a loud sound, like air being let out of a balloon. Percy scowled and continued, "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" At these words, there was a sharp pop, and a little man appeared. He had dark eyes and a wide mouth, and he floated in the air cross-legged. In his hand were the walking sticks.

"Oooh!" he said, cackling evilly. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" Suddenly he swooped down at them, and they all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy shouted impatiently. Peeves stuck out his tongue and dropped the walking sticks. Neville squealed and covered his head with his arms as the sticks all came down on him. Peeves then zoomed away, rattling some coats of armor as he flew away.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Hermione asked, and Neville nodded.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy as he began forward again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor Percy had taken them down was a portrait. There was a woman wearing a pink silk dress, and she was very fat.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied. The Fat Lady nodded, and the whole portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. The first years clambered in after Percy—Seamus and Ron had to help Neville up—and they entered the Gryffindor common room. It was a warm, cozy place filled with squashy-looking armchairs and small couches. There was a large fireplace against one wall.

"Straight ahead you'll see the staircases to the dormitories," Percy instructed. "Girls, your dormitory is through the right door and up the stairs. Boys, same for you, but the left door. Your dormitory is the one with the 'First Years' sign on it. All of you luggage should have already been brought up. Now, you should probably go on upstairs. I'm sure you want to be well-rested for your first day of classes tomorrow." He turned and disappeared through the left doorway. Most of the first years started up to the dormitories as well, but a few lingered.

Liza went over to where Fred and George were sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey, Little E, sit on down," George said, patting the couch cushion next to him. Liza smirked at him and took the seat.

"Where did the name 'Little E' come from, then?" she asked, kicking her feet up on the table in front of the couch. George shrugged, taking a bite out of a doughnut. "Aren't you full enough?" Liza asked.

"The food here is too good to stop eating just 'cause the feast is over," Fred replied. He lifted up an éclair. "Care for an éclair?" Liza shrugged, then held her hands out. She greedily ate it up.

"Well, thank you for the dessert," she said. "Now I think it's time for bed." She stood up.

"Yes, well, you _are_ a first year," George retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm not hard core enough for you _third years_," Liza shot back. "Good night!" And she skipped off to the dormitories, leaving Fred and George laughing behind her. She started climbing the stairs, and was surprised to find how high she had to climb before she reached the 'First Years' dormitory. It was the last dormitory at the top of the staircase. She knocked softly on the door and entered. Hermione smiled at her from her bed.

"I'm so tired," Liza told her. She went to her trunk and pulled out some pajamas. "These are really pretty beds," she added. The other two girls in the room, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, giggled a little bit, and Liza shot them a look.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Nope," Lavender replied. "Yank." Liza had to roll her eyes.

"Really? 'Yank'? That's the best you have?" she asked. She finished changing into her pajamas and climbed into her new four-poster. She pulled the curtains on one side, but left the ones open that faced Hermione's bed. Hermione was already snuggled under her covers. She looked over at Liza.

"Well, good night," Hermione said. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah," Liza said, pulling the covers over her shoulders. "In the morning."

**~LJ:WW~**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 6 – Potions Class and the Flying Lesson**

Liza was sitting in the Great Hall with Hermione, Fred, and George, eating breakfast. Hermione was reading her Potions textbook, and Fred and George were bewitching little bits of sausage to fly around the Gryffindor's table. It was Friday, the end of the first week of school, and a lot of students were already aching for the weekend. As Liza was eating her eggs, Harry and Ron showed up at the table.

"We didn't get lost," Harry announced to Liza, who pretended to applaud them with her fork still in her hand. Then she shoveled some more eggs into her mouth. "What have we got today?" Harry asked as he and Ron began to fix their breakfasts.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Oh, it's true," Fred said in between swallows of toast.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry muttered. They all glanced around to the High Table, where Professor McGonagall was eating breakfast with Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

"You can't always get what you want," Liza sang, and she was met with some bewildered looks. She sighed, stating, "You guys have a lot to learn from the Yank." Ever since Lavender Brown had called Liza "Yank", Liza had been calling herself it. It made her feel slightly special because she was the only one at Hogwarts from America.

The mail arrived then. All different colored owls flew by, dropping off packages to their recipients. Liza smiled and looked around for Thomas, her parents' owl. When she couldn't find him, she mentally shrugged. They had sent her a letter a few days ago, so it wasn't a big deal that there was nothing for her this morning.

Next to her, Harry gasped in surprise. Liza followed his gaze and saw his snowy owl Hedwig flying towards them with a letter in her beak. Harry hadn't gotten anything all week yet. As soon as Hedwig dropped the letter, Harry grabbed it and tore it open.

"It's from Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly. "He wants me to come to tea. Ron, Liza, do you guys want to come, too?" Ron and Liza agreed happily, although Liza felt a little bad; Hermione was sitting on her other side and had heard the exchange. Ron handed Harry a quill so Harry could send an answer back to Hagrid.

After breakfast, Liza walked with Hermione down to Potions class. They had to go down into the dungeons to find the classroom. It was cold and damp down there. The girls were a little early, so they waited in the corridor outside of the classroom. There was already a Slytherin boy waiting outside the room as well, and he looked up when they walked over. With a jolt, Liza realized that it was John McDevlyn. He seemed to recognize Liza because he grinned at her.

"Hi," he said in a soft voice. "My name's John. What's yours again?"

"Elizabeth," Liza replied. "But you can call me Liza." There was a silence when John glanced over at Hermione.

"And who is your friend?" he asked when Hermione failed to introduce herself.

"Oh, this is Hermione," Liza said for her. Hermione nodded mutely, but her eyes were hostile. She didn't seem to trust him; Liza wondered if it was because he was in Slytherin.

Apparently, John was thinking the same thing because he said, "You know, I'm not going to bite. Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make me an ass. I guess I'm just too much like my father," he added quietly, turning away from the girls. Liza watched him with interest.

"What does that mean?" she asked after a moment. John heaved a sigh then rolled his head against the wall to look at her. He smiled.

"Nothing," he replied. "Don't worry about it." Liza opened her mouth to say more when a shout of, "McDevlyn!" rang out from down the corridor. Liza saw Malfoy and a few other Slytherin boys coming down the hall.

"Malfoy," John muttered darkly.

"Old friends?" Liza whispered to him slyly. John smirked humorously.

"I'm sure my old man would be thrilled if I started to pal around with that slimeball," he replied. Liza let out a laugh which earned a grin from John. Before she could say anything, however, Malfoy had walked up to them.

"Hey, man, where were you this morning?" Malfoy asked John, completely ignoring Liza. John shrugged impassively. Malfoy frowned, looking at him. He glanced over at Liza, then smirked.

"Really, McDevlyn?" he scoffed. "She's a Gryffindor. Not worth the time of day."

"Says who?" John shot back.

"Says anyone who knows anything," Malfoy replied. "You need to watch yourself, McDevlyn. Gryffindors are nobodies, and they'll be nobodies when we leave this sorry excuse for a school."

"Look, bud, if you have a problem with me, you can take it up with me," Liza cut in, annoyed that he was talking about her and her fellow Gryffindors with such disrespect. Malfoy smirked again and muttered, "Whatever." Nobody said anything else, but Malfoy and John kept their eyes on each other as they waited for class to start. Soon enough, Professor Snape came down the stairs and unlocked the classroom door.

"Enter," he commanded in a soft, cold voice. The Slytherins sauntered inside, followed by the Gryffindors more hesitantly. John glanced at Liza, and she thought she saw some sadness in his eyes and he sat at a table with some other Slytherins. Liza, on the other hand, sat down next to Hermione. She shot an encouraging smile at John before getting her book out. Harry and Ron had settled at the table in front of Liza and Hermione, and when they turned around, Liza stuck her tongue out at them playfully.

When the class had filed into the room, Professor Snape began with a roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he paused and looked up.

"Ah, yes," he murmured, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity_." Some of the Slytherins, including Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle, laughed at this. Liza felt anger bubbling up in her; it's not like Harry had asked to be famous. Snape finished up with the roll call, then turned to the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he said, still talking very quietly. Liza found it slightly annoying; couldn't he at least have the decency to speak up? "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was silence in the room as everyone soaked up this information. Next to Liza, Hermione was hanging on the edge of her seat. Liza guessed she wanted to prove that she wasn't a 'dunderhead', as Snape so eloquently put it.

"Potter!" Snape shouted suddenly, and some Gryffindors flinched at the sudden volume increase of his voice. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied in a small, confused voice. Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything," he said. Ignoring Hermione, he began once more, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's arm reached higher up. On the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with silent laughter. Liza balled her hands into fists and concentrated on keeping her cool.

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated. He sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Liza thought it was unfair to assume that Harry hadn't looked over his books just because he didn't know the answers to two questions. Snape asked Harry once more, still ignoring Hermione, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione jumped out of her seat, stretching her arm as high as it could go. In the back of Liza's mind, she felt sort of embarrassed by Hermione's behavior, but at present, she was too concerned with the way Snape was treating Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few Gryffindors laughed; Liza was amazed that Harry had noticed Hermione, since she was kiddy-corner from him.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione, fury finally infiltrating his calm demeanor. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The scratching sounds of quills and parchment being pulled out of bags filled the dungeons, and Liza scowled.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter," Snape added, his voice carrying over the noise.

Next, Snape paired them up and had them make a potion to cure boils. Liza was happy to have Hermione for a partner because she knew exactly what she was doing. Not that Liza didn't know what she was doing, but she was feeling slightly distracted as she watched Snape from the corner of her eye walk around criticizing all of the Gryffindors' work.

Suddenly, Neville and Seamus' potion was flowing out of their mangled cauldron and onto the stone floor. Liza and Hermione quickly jumped up onto their stools, watching in horror as Neville began sprouting red boils all over his arms and legs. He had been drenched in his own potion.

"Idiot boy!" Snape yelled. He waved his wand, and the spilled potion was cleared away immediately. The class began to climb down from their chairs cautiously. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville made a sound like a he was a dog that had just been kicked. Snape wheeled around to spit at Seamus, "Take him up to the hospital wing." Then, fast as lightning, he was turning around again, this time to look at Harry and Ron, who were at the next table.

"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Liza shook with rage, but, as she made a move to retort, Hermione grabbed her arm and said, "No, leave it, or Gryffindor'll be in even more trouble." Liza saw Ron kick Harry under the table, probably telling him the exact same thing. Liza looked up and saw, across the dungeon, John looking slightly angry as well. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked like he'd just woken up on Christmas morning.

Another agonizing hour later and they were leaving the dungeons. Liza wanted to hang back and see if she could talk to John again, but Harry and Ron practically pulled her away.

"Come _on_, Liza, let's get some food," Ron grumbled. "Why do you want to stay down here so badly for, anyway?"

"Nothing," Liza murmured. "Nothing. Let's go eat lunch."

Close to three that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Liza made their way out of the castle and to Hagrid's hut on the grounds. Harry knocked on the door, and they heard Hagrid behind it saying, "_Back_, Fang—_Back_!" Then Hagrid's head appeared in the doorway. "Hang on. _Back_ Fang." He held the door open wider, motioning for them to come in. They could see now that he was trying to restrain a giant black boarhound.

"Make yerselves at home," he announced, letting go of the dog when the three had stepped inside. The dog bounded forward and started licking Ron's ears.

"This is Ron and Liza," Harry introduced them. Liza waved then started scratching Fang's ears. Hagrid was preparing tea.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid chuckled. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. And yer Liza?" He asked, turning to Liza.

"Yes," she replied, "but you probably don't know my parents. I'm from America." Hagrid nodded, laying out some rock cakes on a plate. Once they were all sitting down and had been served tea and rock cakes, they started chatting about their first lessons. Liza had coaxed Fang away from Ron by scratching his ears. Soon, Harry began to describe how Potions went, and Hagrid reassured him that Snape was like that with everyone that wasn't a Slytherin.

"But he seemed to really _hate_ me," Harry insisted.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid snorted. "Why should he?"

"You didn't seem him, Hagrid," Liza said in Harry's defense. "He docked a point from Harry when Neville got his potion wrong… and Harry wasn't even working with Neville!" Harry nodded, smiling at Liza gratefully.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated dismissively. He turned to Ron. "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot—great with animals." Ron started telling Hagrid about Charlie and his work with dragons. Harry looked at Liza and Liza shrugged. Harry looked down at a newspaper clipping while Liza rubbed Fang's head.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted suddenly. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid simply grunted and offered another round of rock cakes. Liza frowned and looked down to read the clipping with Harry.

As they were walking back up to the castle for dinner, Harry seemed lost in thought. Liza had to pull on his arm as they walked down a corridor to stop him from running into the wall. Ron, on the other hand, was happily talking about what he was going to have for dinner. Liza sighed, happy that the first week of classes were over.

**~LJ:WW~**

It was nearing the end of the second week of classes when a notice went up in the Gryffindor common room. Flying lessons were starting on Thursday, and the Gryffindors would be grouped together with the Slytherins. That morning at breakfast, there was a lot of excitement in the air. Liza couldn't wait to get back on a broom, although she felt confident enough that Fred and George had taught her to fly alright.

Liza was sitting with Fred and George that morning. She had been sitting next to Hermione, until Hermione had pulled out a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and was now reading it aloud to Neville and a few other first years. As much as she liked Hermione, Liza couldn't stand the constant nervous chatter and had moved down next to George. Harry and Ron were sitting across the table from them with Ron shooting dark looks down the table at Hermione.

"Would you stop glaring at her?" Liza hissed across the table.

"It's annoying," Ron complained for probably the tenth time. "Doesn't she ever shut her mouth?" Liza picked up a piece of toast and threw it at him. He ducked just in time, and it bounced of the shoulder of a Ravenclaw at the next table.

"Hey, Ron, she's right," George said evenly. "Do you even know Hermione that well?"

"Well enough to know that she's a teacher's pet and a know-it-all," Ron retorted, watching Liza carefully for more food throwing.

"She's probably just nervous," George said. Ron scowled and looked down at his porridge. Liza smiled thankfully at George. Down the table, Hermione stopped talking as owls began to swoop in with the morning mail. Nothing arrived for Liza, which wasn't surprising, but Neville a few seats over was brought a small package from a barn owl. Out of the package he pulled out a small glass ball.

"It's a Remembrall!" he exclaimed, showing it to everyone nearby. "Gran knows I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh…" The Remembrall had grown quite red indeed. "…you've forgotten something…" His face screwed up, thinking about what he may have forgotten, when Malfoy sauntered passed and snatched the Remembrall from him.

"Hand it over, Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he, Ron, and Liza both jumped up. George grabbed Liza's arm to stop her from launching over the table at the Slytherin boy. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, appeared in a flash, demanding, "What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville replied immediately. Malfoy dropped the Remembrall on the table.

"Just looking," he muttered darkly, then left for his own table, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

That afternoon, the Gryffindor first years left the castle and headed down onto the grounds for their flying lesson. The Slytherins were already standing by the group of broomsticks. Liza saw John standing a little ways away from the other Slytherins, so she went over to say hi to him. He smiled when she was close enough to see his face.

"Hey," he said simply. He glanced over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron giving him glares. "Oooh, well, looks like your friends aren't happy that you came over here." Liza looked around at them.

"Yeah, well, not their business," she replied. "So how have you been this week?"

"Okay," John said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Liza answered. "George told me that the school brooms suck. Some of them vibrate if you go too high and others pull left all the time."

"I'm not surprised," John said, looking over at the group of brooms. Liza had to admit, they were pretty sorry excuses for brooms.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch, their instructor, had arrived. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Liza and John glanced at each other and giggled before standing next to a pair of brooms. Harry and Ron stepped up to brooms across from them, and Harry caught Liza's eye. He looked over at John and back to her again, and she got it; he wanted to know what she was doing talking to him.

"Later," she mouthed to him. He frowned but nodded then looked down to inspect his broom.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called out, "and say 'Up!'" All the first years stuck their right hands out and shouted "Up!" Liza's broom instantly flew into her hand, as did Harry's and John's. John nudged Liza and motioned to Hermione, whose broom was flopping around on the ground instead of flying into her hand. A lot of other students' brooms hadn't moved at all.

Next they learned how to mount their broom and hold it properly. Madam Hooch moved between the students, correcting their grips when she needed to. Harry and Ron smiled when she had to correct Malfoy's grip.

"Now," Madam Hooch barked when she reached the front again, "when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

All of a sudden, Neville was in the air. He had pushed off too early. "Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch was shouting, but Neville kept rising in the air. He was so nervous he forgot what to do. His face paled when he noticed how high he was, then he slipped sideways off his broom and landed hard onto the grass. Liza was sure she'd heard something crack, as well.

Madam Hooch hurried to inspect Neville. "Broken wrist," she said. "Come on, boy—it's all right, up you get." She help him to his feet, then turned to the rest of the class and said sharply, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." And with that, she led Neville back to the castle.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed as soon as they were out of earshot. A lot of the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom!" squealed Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy interrupted, snatching up something from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He held up the Remembrall, and it glittered in the sun.

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Liza went to take a step forward, but John grabbed her arms and whispered, "Wait," into her ear. Malfoy sent a nasty smile at Harry.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but it was no use. Malfoy jumped onto his broom and kicked off from the ground. He could fly pretty well, Liza admitted, but someone needed to stop him. He stopped when he was as high as a nearby oak tree and called down, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom immediately.

"_No_!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble." But Harry, ignoring her, threw his leg over the broom and pushed off the ground and into the air.

"Harry!" Liza shouted. She hoped he knew what he was doing. He seemed to know exactly what to do, because he pulled the broom up until he was level with Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" The two boys exchanged a few more words, which the students on the ground couldn't hear. Liza strained against John's hands, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Malfoy shouted as he threw the ball into the air. He took off for the ground again. Harry, on the other hand, raced after the ball, looking determined to catch it. Finally, about a foot from the ground, he reached out and snatched it from the air. Then he pulled his broom out of the dive and gently rolled onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was striding towards them, and the Gryffindors all stopped cheering the moment she shouted. "_Never_—in all my time at Hogwarts—how _dare_ you—might've broken your neck!"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!" Parvati shouted, but was interrupted with a, "Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy!" Ron started. Professor McGonagall shot back, "That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." Harry quietly followed the professor back up to the castle, and the Slytherins broke out into laughter again. John had loosened the hold on Liza's arms. Rage clouded Liza's thinking, and she pulled out of John's grip, marched quickly up to Malfoy.

"How _dare_ you steal Neville's Remembrall and get Harry in trouble!" she snarled, getting close to his face and pulling her wand out of her robes. "I should hex you up right here, right now!" John grabbed her and pulled her away again.

"Come on, Liza, you don't want to get in trouble," he murmured to her. Malfoy was smirking slightly, but Liza could see the relief washing over his face.

"I don't care, he deserves it," Liza replied, still glaring at Malfoy.

"Yeah, probably," John agreed loudly. Malfoy scowled at him. "You're lucky I don't let her at you, Malfoy. I bet she could take you out easily." At this point most of the first years were staring at John and Liza. It was strange to them to see a Slytherin defending a Gryffindor.

Madam Hooch appeared at this moment, breaking up all the staring.

"Get back next to your brooms," she snapped. She was looking around the class as they scrambled back to where they were. "Where's Potter?" she asked when everyone was back in their places.

"Professor McGonagall needed him for something," Ron replied quickly. Madam Hooch nodded in understanding then continued on with the lesson. Liza was distracted for the rest of class, though, worried about what was going to happen to Harry. Hopefully he wouldn't get in too much trouble…

**~LJ:WW~**


	8. Chapter 7 Midnight Walks

_**A/N: Harry Potter is NOT mine. Liza and John are.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 7 – Midnight Walks**

"You're _joking_!" Liza cried. She and Ron had finally met up with Harry at dinner. Harry was grinning; he had just finished telling them about McGonagall putting him on the Quidditch team.

"_Seeker_?" Ron asked, his fork hovering between his plate and his mouth. "But first years _never_—you must be the youngest house player in about…"

"A century," Harry finished for him, eating as much pie as he could at once. "I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Liza and Ron nodded in agreement, both extremely surprised at Harry's luck. Just then, Fred and George walked up to them.

"Well done," George said quietly. "Wood told us. We're on the team too—Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," Fred continued. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go," George said, "Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." With that, the twins took their leave, after poking Liza in the sides.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Liza turned around to see Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle following him, as always. "When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry shot back. Liza snickered, and Crabbe glared down at her.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy sneered. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron replied, whipping his head around. Liza was glad he had; she was fairly sure that Malfoy was right about Harry not knowing what a Wizard's Duel was. "I'm his second—who's yours?" Malfoy looked over his friends, deciding who would be better.

"Crabbe," he announced. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Then he turned and strutted back to the Slytherin's table, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering after him. Ron and Liza turned back to face Harry.

"What _is_ a wizard's duel?" he asked, sounding confused. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron said, digging back into his dinner.

"Blunt, Ron," Liza snorted. "Don't worry Harry. It's not like you guys know any spells that will be damaging enough."

"I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway," Ron added, shrugging.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked desperately.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. Liza shrugged and nodded her agreement.

"Excuse me." Hermione had come up to them. Liza grinned at her, feeling somewhat guilty that she had been spending so much time with Ron and Harry and not as much with her. Hermione gave a small smile back.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked, to which Liza elbowed him in the side.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying," Hermione began, ignoring Ron.

"Bet you could," Ron grumbled. Liza all out punched him in his arm, and he cried out, "Ow!" to the laughs of a few Gryffindors around them.

"And you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you," Hermione finished.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry replied coolly. Liza looked at him in surprise; he usually didn't say anything bad about Hermione, no matter what Ron said.

"Good bye," Ron added, turning back to his food. Hermione sighed in annoyance, turned on her heel, and walked away from them. Liza turned to them.

"Nice going, you two boneheads," she snarled. "And maybe she's right." She stood up, ready to follow Hermione. "I'll see you tonight. There's _no way_ you're going without me, or else I'll hex you. Agreed?" She glowered at them for a moment longer until they both nodded. Then she hurried away after Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called when she reached the Entrance Hall. Hermione stopped at the bottom of the marble stairs and looked over her shoulder.

"Hi, Liza," she said quietly. The two girls walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room. When they were outside of it, Hermione turned to Liza and said, "I don't know what I did to those two, but whenever I try to help them, they always find a way to insult me."

"Don't forget they're boys," Liza reminded her. "They'll come around eventually."

"Do you approve of what they're doing tonight?" Hermione asked as they gave the Fat Lady the password and crawled in through the portrait hole.

"No, not really," Liza admitted. "I don't think either of them could hurt each other with magic except by accident. But if it got physical, and Crabbe and Goyle got involved… I need to go with them to at least make the numbers even. Plus, they're my friends."

"I suppose," Hermione replied, frowning slightly. "I just don't know why they would risk getting into trouble just to have some stupid duel. They should just ignore Malfoy and his comments." Liza nodded, knowing that she was right. Still, she had to go with them that night, to make sure that her friends were going to be okay.

**~LJ:WW~**

That night, Liza waited for Harry and Ron at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. She checked her watch; it was about 11:30. She frowned, wondering why they were taking so long. _They better not have left me here_, she thought to herself. A few minutes later, though, Harry and Ron crept down the stairs to join her. The three of them quietly stole towards the portrait hole.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," a voice said, sitting in a chair near them. The three turned to see Hermione in a pink bathrobe watching them with a frown.

"_You_!" Ron almost shouted. "Go back to bed!" Usually, Liza stood up for Hermione, but this time, she was on Ron's side. Hermione should just let them go out.

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy—he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Liza frowned. "Liza, come on, you don't want to get in trouble, do you?" Hermione pleaded, turning to Liza.

"Come on," Harry said to Ron and Liza, ignoring Hermione, and pushed the portrait hole open. Liza shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry," to Hermione, following Harry and Ron out of the hole. Hermione hurried after them.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells," she hissed at them.

"Go away," Ron said.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so…" Hermione trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She had turned to go back through the portrait hole, but the Fat Lady was gone. They were all locked out of the common room now.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked anxiously.

"That's your problem," Ron replied darkly. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." Harry and Ron continued down the corridor, Liza following them only after glancing at Hermione and giving her a helpless shrug. They were just rounding the corner to the next hall when Hermione dashed up behind them.

"I'm coming with you," she panted slightly.

"You are _not_," Ron snarled.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve—" Ron started shouting, but Harry snapped, "Shut up, both of you! I heard something." There was a sniffing coming from somewhere down the corridor.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron barely said, looking out into the hall. The four of them inched forward and found not Mrs. Norris but Neville, curled up on the floor. They walked closer, and Neville jerked upright.

"Thank goodness you found me!" he gasped. "I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig's Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere," Liza explained in a hurried whisper.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Neville replied, holding it up. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good—well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later," Harry said.

"Don't leave me!" Neville cried, jumping to his feet. Liza shushed him again. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Ron glanced down at his watch then glared at Neville and Hermione.

"If either of you get us caught," Ron started slowly and furiously, "I'll never rest until I've learned the Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry told her to be quiet and motioned for them all to follow him.

Finally they reached the trophy room with no sight of Filch or Mrs. Norris. Malfoy and Crabbe hadn't shown up yet. They waited… and waited… and waited some more. Still, no sign of Malfoy. Harry had his wand gripped in his hand.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. Liza shrugged; she didn't have a very good feeling about this. They heard a noise from the next room, and they all jumped. Neville squeaked, and Liza threw her hand over his mouth.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." The five of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

"FILCH!" Liza and Hermione breathed at the same time. Harry waved at them to follow him quickly. They moved away from Filch's voice and out of the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered to his cat, Mrs. Norris, just as the five got through the door, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry whispered to the rest of them, and they began to hurry down the corridor. Neville squeaked again, and he started running down the hall. Then he tripped over his own feet and grabbed Ron's waist to keep him from falling. Unfortunately, they both toppled over, straight into a suit of armor. The clanging echoed down the corridor, along with Ron's swearing. Liza reached down to yank Ron to his feet.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and they sprinted away from the area, fully intent on finding somewhere to hide. Finally they were far enough away from the trophy room, and they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them," Harry gasped out, leaning against the stone wall. Neville was clutching his side and panting heavily.

"I…_told_…you," Hermione panted. "I…told…you." Liza put her hands on her head to try to calm her breathing.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron added, "as quickly as possible."

"Ya think?" Liza asked, wondering why they were still standing around. They should get moving, she thought.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you—Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Lay off, Hermione," Liza snapped. "We didn't know that Malfoy was going to tell Filch anything. Can we get going, please, guys?"

"Let's go," Harry agreed, and they started off towards Gryffindor tower. But they hadn't gone far when something came flying out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He squealed happily when he saw them.

"Shut up Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out," Ron begged, but Peeves simply laughed evilly.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty," he sang, floating in front of them.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Liza pleaded with him.

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped, lunging forward and swiping at Peeves. Peeves floated easily out of the way and smiled widely. Then he took a lungful of air and opened his mouth…

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" With a hurried shout of "Run!" the five of them ran past Peeves, ducking under him, and did just that: run as fast as they could. They came to the end of the corridor and tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron cried, shoving the door with his shoulder. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Enough with the theatrics, Ron!" Liza bellowed back, pushing against the door with both of her hands. "Just try and _help_!" They could hear Filch running from a distance, and Neville let out a yelp.

"Oh, move over," Hermione demanded, shoving Ron aside. She took hold of Harry's wand, which had been dangling from his fingers, forgotten. Then she tapped the lock of the door and muttered, "_Alohomora_!" The locked magically clicked open, and Liza and Harry, who had still been pushing on the door, stumbled forward as it gave way. The other three hurried into the room after them, and they shut it quickly behind them. Crowding around the door, they all pushed their ears up next to it to see if Filch had caught up to them.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" they heard Filch ask urgently. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'," Peeves rebuked in an oily voice.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves chanted.

"Alright—_please_," Filch sighed.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha, ha! Haaa!" The five students heard Peeves zoom away down the hallway, leaving Filch cursing behind him.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered, and Liza nodded in agreement. "I think we'll be okay—get _off_, Neville! _What_?" Liza looked over to see a pale-faced Neville pulling on Harry's robe's sleeve. She looked at Harry, then slowly turned around to see what had Neville so frightened.

"The forbidden third-floor corridor," Liza breathed to herself. And the only reason she knew that was that she was standing face-to-face with a giant, three-headed dog. It was staring at them, apparently surprised at the appearance of five small people into its corridor. A low growling was coming from each of the heads' mouths.

Liza was the first to recover and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, RUN!" She groped for the doorknob, but Harry beat her to it and thrust it open. Hermione screeched as the five of them streaked out of the room, Harry throwing it shut and locking it behind them. They barely took notice of the absence of Filch; they just ran, and kept running, until they made it back to the portrait hole.

"Where on earth have you all been?" the Fat Lady asked, looking appalled, as they ran up to her portrait.

"Never mind that," Harry snapped, "pig snout, pig snout." The Fat Lady was still watching them in bewilderment as the frame swung open. They all climbed through and collapsed into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Neville had sunk onto armchairs, Hermione was on a couch, and Liza was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire. They sat for a long time without saying anything, catching their breaths.

"What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione, looking angry, rounded on him.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry shot back. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, _not_ the floor," Hermione replied. "It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." The she stood up, still glowering at the two boys. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Liza, are you coming?"

"In a minute," Liza said. Hermione frowned deeply and swept off to the girls' staircase. Ron stared after her, as did Liza.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?" Harry shrugged, his forehead wrinkled in thought. Neville excused himself then, still shaking slightly as he made his way to his dormitory.

"What's up, Harry?" Liza asked.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. "It's nothing." The boys stood up and said good night to Liza before disappearing up the stairs. Liza leaned back against the legs of the couch and looked at the dying embers in the fireplace. The night had been rather exciting, but she decided against telling her parents about this particular adventure. She knew that Hermione was right, though. That dog could have seriously hurt or killed them in an instant. They had been extremely lucky.

Liza sighed and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and made her way over to the girls' dormitories, planning on getting as much sleep as possible.

**~LJ:WW~**


	9. Chapter 8 The Troll

_**A/N: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but Liza and John are from my head.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 8 – The Troll**

It was another breakfast. Hermione was sitting far away from Harry, Ron, and Liza, still upset about the whole three-headed dog episode. Liza was eating some hash browns when the owls started flying in with the mail. She looked up absently, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the six owls carrying one thin package through the air. She and the boys looked surprised as the owls flew directly to them. They dropped it in front of Harry, followed by a seventh owl with a letter. Harry tore open the letter and read it quickly.

"Wow!" he breathed, handing it to Ron and Liza across the table. The two put their heads together and read the note. It was from Professor McGonagall, stating that the package held a broomstick in it for Harry. Not just any broomstick, either; it was a Nimbus Two Thousand!

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned. "I've never even _touched_ one."

"Please tell me you'll let me ride it once, Harry," Liza begged, giving him back the letter, to which Harry nodded. The three of them wolfed down the rest of their breakfast and hurried out of the Great Hall to unwrap the package up in Gryffindor Tower. They didn't get very far, however. Malfoy was standing at the foot of the marble staircase with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy grabbed the package from Harry and weighed it in his hands.

"That's a broomstick," he stated, tossing it back at Harry. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

"Shows how much you know, Malfoy," Liza shot back, glaring at him.

"It's not any old broomstick," Ron continued smugly, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Liza nodded in agreement.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snarled. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Ron could retort, however, Professor Flitwick appeared next to them.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he asked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick," Malfoy replied quickly, smirking at Harry.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick said, smiling warmly at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," Harry replied. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." Malfoy had a look of hatred and surprise etched on his face. Harry, Ron, and Liza bid the Professor goodbye and swept past Malfoy up the marble staircase.

"Well, it's true," Harry insisted, chuckling. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" They turned to find Hermione coming up the stairs behind them, looking angrily at them.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked, exchanging smirks with Ron.

"Yes, don't stop," Ron added, "it's doing us so much good." This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Liza. Hermione continued past them, her head held high. Liza rounded on the boys.

"I hope you're happy with yourselves," she growled. "You could at least _try_ to be nice to her!"

"C'mon, Liza," Ron reasoned. "She's not exactly nice to us, if you haven't noticed."

"She's not nice to you because you're not nice to her!" Liza protested. "You've _never_ been nice to her, Ronald Weasley! And _you_," she continued, glaring at Harry, "don't think that you can get away with being rude, either." Harry shrugged slightly.

"I'm sorry, Liza," he muttered. Liza surveyed both of them for a moment longer before saying, "I'll see you in class," and hurrying away after Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" she shouted as she finally found her. Hermione turned and waited when she saw Liza. "I'm really sorry, Hermione," Liza said, panting slightly as she slowed to walk with Hermione.

"It's not your fault," Hermione replied. Liza noticed that she looked somewhat upset, but when she asked, Hermione waved her off. "I'm fine, really." Liza shrugged and accompanied her back to the common room.

**~LJ:WW~**

"Today we're going to practice _Wingardium Leviosa_," Professor Flitwick announced to the Charms class on Halloween. Liza exchanged an excited look with Dean Thomas, who was sitting next to her. The rest of the class looked excited as well. "I'm going to partner you up, and you'll be practicing with the feather in front of you." He went through the class, pairing people up. Liza was with Dean. She noticed, however, that Ron had been partnered with Hermione.

"Oh, no," she breathed to herself. "Please be nice, Ron."

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Flitwick continued excitedly. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words is very important, too—never forget the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Dean and Liza snorted; the story was ridiculous but funny.

The classroom immediately filled with voices saying the incantation, but no feathers went in the air. Liza watched as Dean swished and flicked.

"It's moving!" Liza reported happily. The feather in front of Dean was quivering slightly, but it didn't raise off the table. Flitwick, after hearing Liza's call, looked over and said, "Keep trying, Mr. Thomas, you almost have it!"

Harry, at the table in front of Liza, let out a shout. He was partnered with Seamus Finnigan, who had just set their feather on fire. Harry quickly put the fire out with his hat, and both boys looked a little surprised.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Liza announced, swishing and flicking her wand. The feather jumped up into the air, and then floated back down. "Did you see that? It almost worked!" she said to Dean, who was smiling and nodding. They were having fun trying to make the feather fly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted from the table next to Harry's.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o _-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron growled back. Hermione gladly rolled up her sleeves and moved her wand correctly, saying, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather in front of her rose off the desk and flew above their heads a few feet. Most people in the class stopped to look over.

"Oh, well done!" Flitwick squeaked, clapping his hands together. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Hermione beamed proudly, and Ron looked away sourly.

**~LJ:WW~**

Harry and Liza were walking with a very grumpy Ron after Charms class ended.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was snarling about Hermione, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Liza opened her mouth to shout at him when someone pushed between Harry and Liza's shoulders and hurried past them. With a jolt, Liza realized it was Hermione, and she was crying.

"I think she heard you," Harry said slowly, coming to a stop.

"So?" Ron retorted. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." By this time, Liza was shaking with rage. She stomped over in front of Ron, sticking her face close to his.

"YOU ARE A ROTTEN, NASTY GREEN TOAD, RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed at him. "You are going to apologize to her as soon as we get to our next class, got it? Or I will go to Percy and McGonagall and tell them that you've been harassing her. Besides, she doesn't have no friends," Liza added angrily. "She's got _me_." She poked Ron hard in the chest three times as she said her last sentenced to punctuate the words. And with that, Liza turned and ran after Hermione.

Liza finally caught up with Hermione in a girls' bathroom. Hermione was sitting in one of the stalls, and Liza could hear her sniffling.

"'Mione?" Liza asked timidly, knocking on the stall door. "Hermione, are you alright? Ron didn't mean it, you know—"

"Yes he did," Hermione sobbed from inside. "And it's true!"

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend!" Liza said. There was a pause, only filled with Hermione's sniffs. Liza shifted uneasily because she knew that she hadn't been a very good friend lately. In fact, most days she hung out with Harry and Ron. She didn't know why she gravitated towards Harry and Ron; it may have been because she had met them first. That was no excuse, however, because Hermione needed her sometimes too.

"Hermione," Liza said softly, "I'm really sorry. I know I haven't been a very good friend to you, especially recently. But I'm going to try harder starting now, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Are you going to come to class?" Liza asked.

"No, I don't want to see Ron right now," Hermione answered. "I don't really want to see anyone right now, to be honest. Go ahead without me."

"Okay," Liza called as she started walking backwards to the bathroom door. "But if you need anything, you know where to find me." Then she left the bathroom and hurried to her next class so she wouldn't be late.

**~LJ:WW~**

It was time to go to the Halloween feast, but Liza hadn't seen Hermione anywhere. She was pacing slightly in the common room, and Harry was with her, watching her. They were waiting for Ron so they could go down to the feast.

"Are you okay, Liza?" Harry finally asked. He was sitting in an armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. Liza looked at him and nodded.

"I just don't know where Hermione is," she explained. She looked up as the portrait hole opened, but it was just a couple of second-years returning to put their school things away. Sighing, Liza walked over to the staircase to check the dormitory, telling Harry so. But Hermione wasn't there, either.

When Liza rejoined Harry, Ron had shown up. Liza was still worried about where Hermione was, but Harry and Ron wanted to go down to the feast.

"Please, Liza," Ron begged, but Liza glared at him.

"I'm still not speaking to you," she snapped. The portrait hole opened again, and Parvati and Lavender entered the common room. Liza hurried over to them.

"Have you girls seen Hermione anywhere?" she asked. The two girls look slightly surprised at the look on Liza's face. Lavender shook her head.

"I saw her about an hour ago in the girls' bathroom," Parvati replied. "She was crying, but she didn't want to talk to me. She said she'd be down for the feast, though." Liza nodded.

"Thanks," she said and walked back over to Harry and Ron. Ron was looking guilty, having heard what Parvati had said.

"Don't worry Liza," Harry reasoned. "Hermione's probably down at the Great Hall already." Liza shrugged and nodded helplessly. The three of them climbed out of the common room and made their way to the Great Hall.

When they entered the hall, Hermione was pushed to the back of Liza's mind. The decorations were fantastic. There were even real bats flying over the tables. The food was just as excellent as it had been at the start of term feast.

Liza was enjoying the conversations among her fellow first-years when Professor Quirrell sprinted into the hall between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. Conversations died as the professor stopped in front of Dumbledore, slumping against the head table, and gasped out, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." Then he fainted, crumbling onto the floor.

It took a second, but the whole hall erupted into screams and shouts. There was a loud sound, and everyone fell quiet as Dumbledore let off firecrackers from his wand.

"Prefects," he said, his voice booming across the hall, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" The words were barely out of his mouth when Percy started shouting to the Gryffindors.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Liza hurried down the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, a queasy feeling in her stomach; Hermione hadn't shown up in the hall.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked worriedly to Ron as they climbed up the marble stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron replied. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." They continued to follow Percy, pushing through groups of other Houses. Harry looked at Liza, and his eyes widened. He grabbed both her and Ron's arms.

"I've just thought—Hermione," he said.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll," Liza breathed, voicing her fears. Ron bit his lip, looking anxious.

"Oh, all right," he finally said. "But Percy'd better not see us." The three of them ducked their heads and joined a group of Hufflepuffs for a minute. Then they slipped down an empty hallway and sprinted for the girls' bathroom. They turned a corner and—

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Liza behind a stone griffin. Footsteps were coming quickly towards them. They peaked out from behind the statue and saw Snape striding down the corridor. He disappeared around the corner quickly.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me," Ron replied, shrugging. Liza shook her head and took the lead to the bathroom.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said from behind her. Then Ron pulled on the back of her robes and whispered hoarsely, "Can you smell something?" Liza pulled her robes out of Ron's hands, scowling at him, before taking a large sniff.

"Oh, my God," she murmured, pulling her robes up around her mouth and nose. "That is _disgusting_." Then there was a low grunting sound coming from another passage, and there was also the sound of the shuffling of giant feet. Ron pointed down to the passage, then pulled on Liza again to drag her back into the shadows with him and Harry.

Liza had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp from leaving her throat. There was a huge…_thing_ in front of them. It was over ten feet tall and had a very lumpy looking body. The smell coming from it became almost unbearable. Behind it, it dragged a huge club along the floor. The troll looked around as though trying to figure out where to go next. He looked through a door, peered inside, then lumbered into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," Ron replied, shaking slightly. The three of them edged toward the door. Liza looked more carefully before realizing what door this was.

"Wait-!" she started, but Harry had already lunged forward. He pulled the door shut and turned the key in the lock.

"_Yes!_" both boys whooped, turning to run back the way they'd come.

"No, get back here, you Neanderthals!" Liza shouted after them, but before she could say anything else, a high pitched scream came from the room the troll had just been locked into.

"Oh, no," Ron said as he and Harry came to a stop. Liza didn't wait for them to make up their minds. She unlocked the door and ran inside. She let out a little yelp at the scene in front of her. Hermione was against the opposite wall, looking very faint. The troll was slowly walking towards her, smashing sinks with his club as it moved.

"Confuse it!" Liza heard Harry shout. Then there was a tap from a sink whizzing through the air towards the troll. Liza quickly bent down and picked up part of a sink and hefted it towards the troll. It stopped and turned, looking at Liza and Harry, and then started towards them.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the room. The troll paused again, looking confused, but Ron had given Liza the time to run around the troll and to Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione, we have to move," she said, tugging on Hermione's sleeve. "Hermione-!" The troll let out an angry roar and lumbered toward Ron. "Ron!" Liza screamed, and Harry took off running at the troll. He took a running jump and manage to grab the troll around the neck. In the process of this, his wand went directly up the troll's nose. The troll howled in pain and started stomping around.

"Harry!" Liza shouted, scared that the troll was going to throw him off. "Harry, hold on!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted, his wand out. The troll's club flew out of its hand, rose up high in the air, and dropped onto the troll's own head. Swaying for a few seconds, the troll pitched forward and fell onto its face. The thud made the whole room tremble. Liza hurried over to Harry to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, honestly," Harry assured her.

"Is it—dead?" Hermione asked in a shaking voice.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, "I think it's just been knocked out." He went to pull his wand out of the troll's nose as Liza looked up to Ron. Ron nodded, letting her know he was okay. "Ugh—troll boogers," Harry moaned, reaching over to the troll's pants and wiping his wand off.

Slams and running footsteps surprised the students out of their shocked states. The four of them looked around at each other. Soon after, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the bathroom, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell let out a whimper and sat down on a toilet, hand to his chest. Snape inspected the troll, while Professor McGonagall took in Harry, Ron, and Liza. She looked livid.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, her voice shaking with rage. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Liza lowered her head, thinking of what she could tell the enraged woman in front of her.

"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me." Professor McGonagall looked around Liza and Harry to see Hermione standing up. "Miss Granger!" the professor exclaimed.

"I went looking for the troll," Hermione explained, "because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them." A quiet clatter came from Ron's end of the bathroom; he had dropped his wand in disbelief. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Liza distracted the thing, Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well—in that case…" Professor McGonagall trailed off, watching all of them carefully. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head in shame. Liza shared a glance with Harry, and she knew he was thinking what she was thinking. Hermione was getting them out of trouble by lying to a teacher; it was too bizarre.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Professor McGonagall continued. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left, her head slightly bowed. Liza reached out and squeezed her hand as she passed.

"Well, I still say you were lucky," Professor McGonagall said to the three remaining, "but not many first years could have taken on a fully-grown mountain troll. You all win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." The three of them hurried out of the bathroom and didn't say a word until they were two floors up.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled finally.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," Harry reminded.

"Professor McGonagall is right, though, we could've all been killed," Liza reasoned. Harry shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"Good of Hermione to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did_ save her." Liza rolled her eyes.

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry replied.

"She might not have needed saving if _someone_ hadn't insulted her earlier today," Liza snapped, glaring at Ron. "Then she wouldn't've been in the bathroom at all." Ron looked down at his feet as he walked.

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Liza said softly. By this time, they had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Pig snout," all three of them announced at the same time. The portrait swung open, and they climbed in the hole. The common room was loud and cramped as all the Gryffindors continued the Halloween feast. However, Hermione was standing near the portrait hole, waiting for them.

"Thanks," all four of them said at the same time. Harry and Ron hurried away to grab plates. Liza grinned at Hermione, and they went to get plates as well. Then the girls joined the boys, and Liza couldn't help but lean over and hiss in Hermione's ear, "I told you they'd come around." Liza smiled as the four of them sat and ate their feast. She hoped they could stay friends as a group now.

**~LJ:WW~**


	10. Chapter 9 The First Quidditch Match

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 9 – The First Quidditch Match**

November came along, and there was a renewed excitement in the air because November meant the start of Quidditch season. Gryffindor's first match of the season was coming up, and it was to be against Slytherin. Liza was particularly excited: not only was this going to be the first Hogwarts Quidditch match she'd seen, but it was also Harry's first match as Seeker for Gryffindor. At the same time, though, she was getting rather annoyed with most of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

"Don't worry, Potter, we'll be running around with mattresses, ready to catch you when you fall," he hissed towards Harry during Potions class a few days before the match.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Liza had snapped back. "You're just jealous that Harry has enough talent to be on the Quidditch team as a first year!" The retort had lost her five points from Gryffindor, but she felt pleased with herself, especially when John had let out a soft snigger at Malfoy.

Later that night in the common room, Harry said to her, "Thank you for today in Potions." Liza looked up from her Charms homework and smiled at him.

"Malfoy's a stink rat," she replied, lowering her quill. "He deserves to be bullied as much as he bullies other people. People just need to learn how to stand up to him." She shrugged, although she was happy that Harry was appreciative. As she leaned forward to continue her homework, Harry stopped her.

"Liza," he started, "what's going on with you and that one Slytherin boy? Josh or Joe or whatever his name is?" Liza looked up in surprise, but all she could see in Harry's eyes was curiosity.

"John," she corrected. "And he's my friend. That's all."

"But everyone else seems to hate Slytherins," Harry pressed.

"Well, John isn't like other Slytherins," Liza answered a little harshly. She sighed and added, "He seems really nice, and he doesn't act like the rest of them. He talks nicely to me."

"I guess I just don't understand," Harry said after a pause.

"That's because you've been trained already to hate Slytherins," Liza commented. "Have you ever really given any of them a chance? It might surprise you. The only ones you've ever interacted with are Malfoy and his two thugs, and they're just plain bullies."

"I guess… I've never thought about it like that," Harry said, his brow furrowing in thought.

"I know," Liza replied, smiling slightly. "If you ever want to make friends in this world, you just have to be open and accepting," she finished, mostly to herself. Harry left her alone, but she had a hard time concentrating on her homework after that.

**~LJ:WW~**

The day before the Quidditch match, Liza, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to stand outside during their break to get some fresh air. Hermione conjured a small blue fire, trapping it in a jar, to keep them warm. They were standing with their back to it, not saying much, when they noticed Snape crossing the courtyard towards them. The four of them huddled closer together to keep the blue fire out of his view.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape asked as he got close.

"It's _Quidditch Through the Ages_," Harry replied, holding it out for the Potions master to see.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape sneered at him. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." With that, Snape swiped the book from Harry's hands and continued back to the castle. He had a limp in his walk.

"He 's just made that rule up," Harry snarled angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Liza and Hermione both shrugged, and Hermione picked up the little jar of fire.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," Ron said, glaring in Snape's direction. The four decided to head back up to the castle.

Later that night, they were sitting in a window in the common room. Hermione was checking over Ron and Harry's Charms homework, while Liza was writing a letter to her parents. Ron was playing with a deck of Exploding Snaps, cards that would randomly explode, effectively ending any game the player was currently involved in. Harry was looking around the common room, looking slightly restless.

Suddenly he got up and announced to the others, "I think I'm going to go to Snape's office to get that book back."

"Better you than me," Ron and Hermione said at the same time, and Liza chuckled. She watched as Harry disappeared through the portrait hole.

"Liza, can I ask you about that Slytherin boy that you talk to?" Hermione asked timidly after a few minutes. Liza heaved a sigh and tossed her quill down on her parchment before leaning back and looking up at Hermione.

"You should've just been here when Harry asked," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to explain anything to me," Hermione reassured quickly, although the sadness was obvious in her eyes.

"No, it's okay, Hermione," Liza said. "It just gets sort of annoying when people keep asking me over and over again about him. 'Why are you talking to him?' 'He's a Slytherin, you shouldn't trust him.' Blah, blah, blah."

"But… why _do_ you talk to him?" Hermione asked. "He _is_ a Slytherin, after all. And they all seem so nasty to me."

"Well, John isn't," Liza insisted. "Just because he's in a house where bad wizards come from doesn't mean that he is or will be a bad wizard. Like I told Harry, you have to give people a chance."

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly. "Did any of us give him a chance?" Ron's cards decided to explode on him as soon as Hermione finished her sentence. He blinked and looked over at the girls, laughing hysterically. Hermione shook her head at him before turning her attention back to Liza.

"I would have if he hadn't come into our compartment and tried to steal our candy on the train," Liza replied scathingly.

"Yeah, what's going on with you and that kid from Slytherin?" Ron asked. "Are you going anti-Gryffindor on us or something?" Liza rolled her eyes.

"No, I am _not_ going anti-Gryffindor, whatever that means," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, John is really nice, okay? He's friendly, you just have to get to know him a bit and be willing to talk to him. He always asks how you guys are when I talk to him."

"That doesn't mean he's nice," Ron scoffed. "Sounds more like a nosy prick to me." Liza glared at him.

"Well, you wouldn't know, because you don't talk to him," she spat. Before conversation could go any further, Harry burst wildly into the common room. He scurried over to them.

"I went to get my book back," he began, "and I saw Snape with a huge gash on his leg. Filch was helping him to bandage it, and Snape said 'how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?' You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to make a diversion!" His three friends sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"I'm not sure, Harry…" Liza murmured, trailing off.

"No – he wouldn't," Hermione insisted. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron growled, earning a reproachful look from Hermione and a glare from Liza. He ignored both girls and continued, "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"It's not our business," Liza stated firmly. She looked at Harry. "I know that you want to figure this out, Harry, but _don't worry about it_. You have enough on your plate as it is, what with homework and your first Quidditch match tomorrow." Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement, and Harry sunk down into the chair he had been previously occupying.

The four friends stayed in the common room for a little while longer before they finally decided to go up to bed. Hermione insisted that Harry had to get some sleep before his big game the next day. They parted at the staircases, Liza trudging up the stone steps after Hermione. All she could think about was getting to bed soon so the next day would come quicker.

**~LJ:WW~**

The next morning came early for Liza. As soon as she woke up, she couldn't fall back asleep. She quietly exited her dormitory and went down to the common room. She slumped down in a chair in front of the fire and was shortly joined by Boots, who hopped up gracefully onto Liza's knees.

"Hi Bootsie," Liza cooed, scratching the top of the cat's head. Boots started purring contentedly, settling down in Liza's lap.

Soon after, Liza heard movement from the dormitory stairs. She turned her head as much as she could, not wanting to disturb Boots. It was George Weasley, stretching and yawning as he descended the boys' stairs.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. George Weasley," Liza drawled, grinning. "And where, pray tell, is your partner in crime?" George smiled back, walking over and collapsing onto the chair next to hers.

"Still sleeping," he explained. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited for the match today. We're gonna kick some Slytherin arse today." Liza laughed.

"I hope so," she said. "This is the first Hogwarts Quidditch game I've been to, so you guys better make it spectacular." George let out a chuckle.

"Well, we'll try," he agreed. "This game could get pretty violent, considering that it's Slytherin." The two were quiet for a few minutes before George piped up, "I think I'm going to go test the air out on the field. You want to come fly around with me for a little bit?" Liza perked up.

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically. "Oh… but I don't have a broom."

"Eh, don't worry, you can borrow Fred's," George said, waving a hand carelessly. He stood up, stretching again, and then offered his hand to Liza.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Liza asked. She picked Boots up and set her down gently on the floor. Boots stretched out, yawning, and wandered away. Liza took George's hands, and he pulled her to a standing position.

"No, he won't mind," George reassured her. "Besides, it's not like we have to tell him." George winked, then pulled Liza towards the portrait hole.

As soon as they got to the entrance hall, Liza froze.

"It's gonna be so cold out there," she stated. She looked down at the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt she was wearing.

"Here," George said, pulling off his jacket. He slipped it on over Liza's shoulders. "Come on, we'll make a run for it. There are some warm practice robes in the Gryffindor locker room we can wear." Liza smiled and nodded. The two walked to the castle doors and George stopped. He looked down and Liza and said, "Three…"

"Two…," Liza repeated after him.

"ONE!" they both shouted. George pulled open the door, and Liza bolted out the front door, George fast on her heels. They ran as fast as they cold through the cold air, laughing gleefully. They reached the locker room and George pulled out his wand. He tapped the lock and pushed the door open, letting Liza go inside before him.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cold out," she giggled, out of breath.

"I know," George panted. He motioned to one of the wooden benches. "Have a seat, I'll go grab some of the winter practice robes and Fred's broom. Unless you're gonna chicken out," he added, smirking at her.

"I'm not chickening out!" Liza exclaimed, plopping down onto the bench. George grinned and disappeared into the broom storage room. He came back a few seconds later and leaned two brooms against the wall by the door. Then he pulled two sets of heavy winter robes off of hooks on the wall. He tossed one of them to Liza, who caught them and pulled them on quickly. They were nice and warm. George pulled on his as well.

"Come on, Little E," he said, moving to the door. He held out one of the brooms to her. She walked over and grabbed it from him. They went back outside, and it felt much better to Liza being under the winter robes. George hurried out to midfield and mounted his broom. He pushed off from the ground and zoomed into the air. Liza followed suit, rising into the air. She let out a giddy laugh as she flew around the stadium. George raced her as they did a few laps.

"Today is going to be perfect weather for Quidditch!" George shouted happily.

"But it's so cold out," Liza hollered back. As much fun as flying was, her ears and nose were starting to get cold.

"It'll get warmer by midday," George explained, hovering in the air near her. "You ready to go back already? Because if not, I can probably get a spare Quaffle to play with for a little bit."

"Well… only for a little while," Liza agreed. "I want to get back to make sure Harry's doing alright."

"Okay, sit tight for a minute," George said. "I'm gonna go grab a Quaffle." He flew quickly back to the ground, sprinting for the Gryffindor locker room again. Liza flew her broom around the stadium once more, practicing turning sharply and doing some simple dives.

George came back soon after and tossed the Quaffle into the air. Liza raced after it and pulled it under her right arm. The two started playing catch, making the throws tougher as they went. Eventually they decided to go back up to the castle. They dropped the brooms, winter robes, and the Quaffle back off at the Gryffindor locker room and trudged back up to the castle. Liza realized that George was right; it was getting warmer out.

**~LJ:WW~**

Soon Liza met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the four of them went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Liza noted that Harry looked somewhat queasy. They joined Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the Gryffindor table. Conversation was, of course, about the upcoming Qudditch match.

They had been sitting at the table for almost 20 minutes when Liza looked over and noticed Harry was merely picking at his eggs, not eating or saying much. She nudged Hermione with her elbow and nodded to Harry.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Liza told Harry softly.

"I don't want anything," he insisted.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione said, pushing the plate toward him.

"I'm not hungry," Harry grumbled, pushing the plate back in her direction. Liza shook her head, knowing that Harry was just nervous.

"You know if you don't eat, you're going to be starving after you win," Liza reasoned. Harry let out a hollow laugh.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus joined in. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." Liza threw a piece of toast at him, which he dodged.

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said sarcastically.

**~LJ:WW~**

About an hour later, Liza, Ron, and Hermione had walked down to the Gryffindor locker room with Harry and left him there, wishing him luck. They then went up to sit in the stands with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. There they unfurled their surprise for Harry: a large banner that read 'Potter for President' with a drawing of a lion, which had been drawn by Dean. Hermione had made the paint on the poster flash different colors. They waited, somewhat impatiently and excitedly, for the match to begin.

The two opposing teams finally trooped out onto the field. They met at the middle, where Madam Hooch, the referee for the game, was waiting. After a few words to both teams, Madam Hooch gave them the go ahead to get on their brooms. She blew on her whistle and the two teams were off, soaring high into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Liza and the others were laughing loudly; the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match. He was being supervised closely by Professor McGonagall.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Liza shouted as her friends cheered around her. Lee continued to commentate, his voice booming over the stadium.

"… and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" The cheers from the Gryffindor section were deafening, drowning out the boos from the Slytherins.

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted, alerting Liza. She squeezed together with Hermione to help make room for Hagrid to stand with them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid explained. He held up a pair of binoculars that were hanging from his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron responded. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Hi, Hagrid!" Liza said cheerfully. Hagrid waved down at her before looking through his binoculars, looking around for Harry.

Suddenly, Harry sprang into action. He dove towards the ground, neck and neck with the Slytherin seeker.

"Go Harry, go Harry, go Harry!" Liza chanted, clutching on the arm of Hermione's robes. Just as he was about to grab the Snitch when, out of nowhere, one of the Slytherin chasers blocked Harry, sending him spinning off course.

"FOUL!" Ron and Liza shouted along with most of the other Gryffindors.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean was shouting.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked.

"Red card!" Dean repeated. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron sighed in annoyance. Liza smacked his shoulder.

"Be nice, Ron," she hissed.

"They outghta change the rules," Hagrid said, agreeing with Dean. "Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hermione gasped at the thought.

"Thankfully Harry's okay," she murmured. The Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinnet took a penalty shot for Gryffindor, giving the team another ten points, and the game continued.

Eventually, the Slytherin team scored, and the Gryffindors all groaned.

"Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid said suddenly, looking through his binoculars. Liza looked up quickly. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…" Finally Liza saw Harry, holding on for his life as his broom bucked underneath him.

"Harry!" she screamed, before clapping her hand over her mouth in horror. Hermione shrieked next to her, and the girls grabbed hold of the other's arms.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked worriedly.

"Can't have," Hagrid replied, although his voice was uncertain. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." Hermione hurriedly grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and began looking into the crowd.

"You don't think…?" Liza breathed into her ear.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, looking stricken.

"I knew it," Hermione exclaimed, holding out the binoculars so Liza and Ron could look in one eye piece each. "Snape – look." Liza gazed in, careful not to smash her head against Ron's. Snape was in the stands across the field from them, and he was muttering under his breath, looking straight at Harry.

"He's doing something," Liza said.

"Jinxing the broom," Hermione insisted firmly.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me," Hermione replied and disappeared quickly before Liza or Ron could say anything. The two turned back to the field, looking up at Harry. It was complete chaos in the air as everyone tried to help save Harry from his out of control broom.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron moaned. They continued to watch, and Liza took hold of Ron's robes to hold tightly.

Then—

"Neville, you can look!" Ron whooped. Harry's broom had stopped trying to buck him off; he pulled himself back onto it and zoomed off.

"Harry! Yes!" Liza screamed. She couldn't help jumping up and down. She watched as Harry hurtled towards the ground. Then he put his hand to his mouth, looking as though he was going to be sick. Liza gasped as he landed onto the field, on all fours, and coughed. But nothing came out except something that looked gold…

"HE HAS THE SNITCH!" Liza screamed as Harry held the Snitch above his head. The Gryffindors erupted in ear-splitting roars. Liza grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out of the stands and down to the field where she enveloped Harry in a huge hug. The rest of the Gryffindors followed behind them.

"You were brilliant, mate!" Ron congratulated, slapping Harry on the back a few times. Harry couldn't do anything but grin. Liza hurried to give Fred and George a hug as well before she was getting pulled out of the crowd by Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, we're going to Hagrid's," Hermione explained as they dragged her away from the crowd. Harry was with them, hiding between the three of them. Liza giggled, and the three formed a barricade around their famous friend. They hurried to meet up with Hagrid.

Down at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid made them all a cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was quick to tell Harry. "We saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," argued Hagrid. Apparently he hadn't heard anything of what was being talked about in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Because he's an evil git?" Ron suggested. Liza nudged his arm with her elbow. She looked around at Harry and Hermione. Harry sighed before turning back to Hagrid.

"I found out something about him," he said. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding, making Liza jump and Hermione say, "Hagrid!"

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"_Fluffy_?" Liza and Ron asked in disbelief at the same time.

"Yeah," Hagrid said. "He's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" Harry pressed impatiently.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid admonished them. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it," Harry insisted.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated. Liza felt like he really liked that word. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked desperately. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid! I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Liza and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! No, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel!"

"Aha!" Harry announced, sounding triumphant. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Ron and Hermione beamed, and Hagrid looked beside himself. Liza furrowed her brow. She knew that she'd seen Nicolas Flamel written somewhere—but where?

**~LJ:WW~**


	11. Chapter 10 Christmas

_**A/N: Harry Potter is NOT mine. What's mine are: Liza, John, and Boots.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 10 – Christmas**

Christmas was fast approaching. It posed a serious problem for Liza: should she stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, or should she go home to be with her parents? Professor McGonagall had come to the Gryffindor table one morning at breakfast in early December to ask for the names of anyone who was planning on staying.

"Miss Jones?" Professor McGonagall had asked expectantly.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm going to stay or go yet, Professor," Liza had answered timidly. "Can I please let you know in a few days?"

"Yes, of course," Professor McGonagall had replied. "Just let me know as soon as possible." Then she had moved on to the next student. A few days later, Liza had finally decided that she was going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas to keep Harry and Ron company. Hermione, on the other hand, was going home to vacation with her parents.

Around mid-December, the Gryffindor first years were once again in the dungeons for Potions class when Malfoy decided to start some trouble.

"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home," he simpered, looking over at Harry. Harry ignored him, continuing to measure the ingredients he needed.

"Some of us consider _this_ our home, stink rat," Liza said matter-of-factly, after checking that Snape was on the other side of the room. "So, really, we already are home for the holidays."

"Sorry excuse for a home," Malfoy sniggered. Liza shrugged then looked him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry I value my friends enough to want to be with them for the holidays," she stated. "But you wouldn't know how that is, would you? I don't think you can qualify Big and Bigger here as your friends since all you do is boss them around and make them do what _you_ want to do." Malfoy scowled, turning back to his cauldron.

"I would pay to see you go head to head against Malfoy," Ron said out of the side of his mouth. Liza giggled and thanked him before turning back to her and Hermione's potion.

At the end of the lesson, the four friends left the dungeon, chatting aimlessly. They came up the stairs and were met with a giant pine tree blocking the corridor. Liza turned her head sideways, finding a set of very large feet underneath the tree. Hagrid was dragging the huge tree toward the Great Hall.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, peering through the branches of the tree. Hagrid's answer returned to them slightly muffled.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"That looks awfully heavy, Hagrid," Liza said. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Hagrid chuckled from the other side of the tree.

"That's nice o' ya, Liza," he replied. "But don' worry; I got it." Liza exchanged grins with Harry and Hermione. It didn't last long. Behind them, Malfoy and some other Slytherins had caught up.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy asked rudely. He noticed the four Gryffindors and added nastily, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron launched himself at Malfoy and Liza shouted, "YOU SLIME-!" just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY! JONES!" he shouted. Ron dropped the front of Malfoy's robes from his hands, and Liza clamped her mouth shut.

"They were provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid explained, his face appearing from behind the tree branches. "Malfoy was insultin' the Weasley family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape replied, not even bothering to look at the gamekeeper while addressing him. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and five from you as well, Jones. Be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy and the other Slytherins pushed past the tree, smirking and getting pine needles all over the floor.

"I'll get him," Ron growled, glaring at Malfoy's retreating figure, "one of these days, I'll get him."

"I hate them both," Harry agreed scathingly. "Malfoy and Snape." Liza couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid said. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." The four of them had barely started following him when Liza heard someone calling her name from behind her. She turned to see John hurrying to catch up with her.

"Hi, John," she said, smiling. He grinned back at her.

"Good showing in Potions again," he said. "Next time I think you should just punch Malfoy in the mouth. Although I'm not sure if that would actually shut him up."

"I doubt it," Liza said, giggling. "Come on, Hagrid was just about to show us what the Great Hall looks like! Unless you have to be somewhere else, of course."

"No, that's cool with me," John replied. He looked around Liza to look at her friends. Liza looked too, seeing Ron and Harry glancing over their shoulders at them. "Will it be okay by your friends? I don't want to start anything between you guys."

"Don't worry about it," Liza replied, grabbing his arm and tugging him forward. "They're going to have to figure out how to deal with it. You're my friend, too, after all." John smiled, looking satisfied, and the two of them hurried to catch up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Eventually the group came to the Great Hall, where Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were overseeing the Christmas decorating.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "Put it in the far corner, would you?" As Hagrid moved off to put the tree where it was directed, the five students stepped inside the Hall and gazed in awe at how beautiful it was becoming.

"Amazing," Liza breathed. Her friends nodded in agreement. They stared for a little while longer before John nudged Liza lightly.

"I have to get going, I forgot that I have Transfiguration homework to finish," he explained. "I'll see you later, though, yeah?"

"Yeah, but wait a second," Liza said before tugging on Harry and Hermione's robe sleeves. "Guys, this is John. John, this is Harry, Hermione, and Ron." There was silence for a moment.

"Liza, we already know who he is, you don't have to introduce us," Harry said. Liza sighed in annoyance and her shoulders slumped.

"Look, you guys, all of you are my friends," she said. "This means that you'll have to at least _pretend_ to get along when you're around each other. Not just stand there ignoring each other."

"Sorry, Liza," Hermione murmured, and Harry and John nodded. Ron just stood there, not saying anything. Hermione turned to John and extended her hand, saying, "It's nice to meet you, John." John smiled softly before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Likewise, Hermione," he answered. He then offered his hand to Harry, who shook it, and then to Ron. Ron hesitated, but, after a glare from Liza, took John's hand.

"Good to know you're not a complete arse like Malfoy," Ron said and John chuckled.

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll see you guys around." The four said goodbye, and John hurried for the stairs to the dungeons. Hagrid rejoined them then.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" he asked.

"Just one," Hermione answered. "And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, Liza, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Ron agreed.

"Almost forgot," Liza chimed in.

"The library?" Hagrid asked, sounding confused as he followed them out of the Hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry assured Hagrid. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You _what_?" Hagrid thundered, making some stray students look at him warily. Hagrid lowered his voice as he continued, "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," Hermione said. Liza almost rolled her eyes; Hagrid was absolutely right in assuming that they were trying to find out what Fluffy was guarding. She didn't see much point in trying to hide it when he already knew it.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry asked hopefully. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid replied roughly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron said, shrugging. He, Harry, and Hermione turned and started for the marble staircase. Liza heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," she said. "I told them to just drop it, that it's not our business, but they really want to know."

"Liza!" Ron shouted. "Are you coming or what?" Liza nodded and started after them, walking backwards to look at Hagrid.

"Why're yeh helpin' them then?" Hagrid asked.

"Because they're my friends, and that's what friends do," Liza replied, shrugging, and hurried after said friends. What she'd told Hagrid was true; she didn't feel like whatever was down that trap door was any of their business.

**~LJ:WW~**

The holidays arrived quickly, driving Nicolas Flamel from Harry and Ron's minds. Liza was secretly grateful because she just wanted to have a nice and enjoyable holiday. Most Gryffindors had gone home for the holiday, so the common room was far emptier than it was normally.

On Christmas Eve, Liza was in the common room with Harry and the rest of the Weasley family, along with a few others who had stayed. Ron and Harry were engaged in a game of wizard chess at one of the tables, while Liza was sitting between the Weasley twins on a couch in front of the fire. Boots was curled up on her lap.

"This is the life, Little E," Fred said, stretching one of his arms along the back of the couch and slouching low.

"How so, sir?" Liza questioned, running her fingers along Boots' spine lazily. George threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to his side.

"Gryffindor common room to ourselves," he explained, gesturing around the place. "No homework to worry about. Great food to look forward to tomorrow."

"In short, no responsibilities," Fred continued. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Liza grinned, resting her head against George's shoulder.

Eventually, Ron and Harry stood up from the table and wandered over to the couch.

"We're heading to bed," Harry explained through a large yawn. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night," Ron mumbled, rubbing an eye with the heel of his hand.

"Good night," Liza replied, smiling at her friends. The boys turned and dragged themselves to the boys' stairs.

"Will you be leaving our presence as well, fair maiden?" George asked when the boys had disappeared up the stairs. Liza giggled, which soon turned into a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess I will be," she replied. "I didn't realize how tired I was. Well, good night, Freddy. Good night, Georgie." She stood up and stretched, then turned to look at the Weasley twins. George was scowling slightly and Fred was laughing. "What?" she asked, confused as to why George looked so annoyed.

"You called him Georgie," Fred answered, holding his stomach as he chuckled.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Liza apologized, still confused. She didn't understand why 'Georgie' would be such a big deal. It was just a silly nickname.

"It's okay, Liza," George said, sighing heavily. "Our Aunt Muriel used to call me that."

"And then she used to grab your cheek, like so," Fred continued, reaching out and pinching George's cheek. George batted his brother's hands away. "Aw, come on, _Georgie_, don't be so shy!" Fred shouted as they began to wrestle on the couch. Liza stepped out of the way, laughing and shaking her head.

"Good night, you guys!" she called over the noise. "Don't break anything, okay?" The boys both paused to wave at her before George tackled Fred onto the ground. Liza turned and headed for the girls' stairs, excited to wake up the next morning: Christmas morning.

**~LJ:WW~**

Liza awoke early the next morning. It took her a few seconds to remember what day it was. When she remembered that it was Christmas morning, she sprang up in her bed and let out a small whoop. Since she had the dormitory to herself, she didn't have to worry about being quiet. There was a small pile of wrapped presents at the foot of her bed. She clapped gleefully before picking up the first present.

The first package was from her parents. She ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a pack of maroon and gold headbands and hair clips. Also in the box was a king size bag of her favorite Muggle candy: Kit-Kats.

The next package was from her dad's sister, the only living family of her adoptive parents. She had sent Liza a small glass figurine in the shape of a lion. When Liza gingerly pulled it out of the tissue paper and set it on her bed, the lion yawned and stretched out. She gasped in happy amazement as the little figure shook out its mane and looked up at her. It walked forward and nuzzled her hand for a moment before turning around on the bed and lying down.

The next few presents Liza picked up were from her new friends. Harry had given her a note that said, "IOU: One ride on the Nimbus 2000". Liza smiled at that and placed it on her bedside table to keep safe. Ron had given her her own pack of Exploding Snap cards. Hermione got her a pack of Sugar Quills. John had sent her a box of Chocolate Frogs. The last present was from George, which surprised Liza a bit. It was a small book of simple joke spells. When Liza picked it up, a note fell from it, which she quickly picked up to read.

_Liza,_

_This is a book I found in Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. I thought of you when I saw it, so I got it for you to get anyone back who messes with you._

_Happy Christmas!_

_George_

Liza smiled and set the book aside to look at later. There were two packages left. Liza started with the large, lumpy-looking one. She quickly ripped into it and found a beautiful purple, hand knitted sweater and a box of what looked like homemade fudge. She found the card that went with it, and it informed her that the gift was from Mrs. Weasley. Liza laid out the sweater on her bed, determined to wear it when she was finished opening her last present.

Liza picked up the last present, opening the small box carefully and peering inside. There she found a small silver locket on a thin chain. She picked it up and looked at it, marveling at how beautiful it was and wondering who would have gotten her such a thing. Then she noticed a note folded up on the bottom of the box. She grabbed it and shook it out to read it.

_This was your mother's locket, which she wanted you to have when you came to Hogwarts. She got it herself for her first Christmas at Hogwarts, and wanted to pass it to you. Happy Christmas to you._

It wasn't signed, and Liza was very bewildered. Her mother? Surely the anonymous note couldn't mean her _real_ mother… could it? Liza shrugged to herself and quickly fastened the locket around her neck. Then she proceeded to get changed, lastly pulling on the purple sweater. She decided to go and visit the boys in their dormitory; if they weren't awake yet, she would make them get up.

She was halfway up the boys' stairs when she met up with Fred and George, both of whom were sporting blue sweaters with the letters of their first names on them.

"Good morning, Little E!" Fred announced, grabbing her in a tight hug and swinging her around once. "I see you got a Weasley sweater from dear old Mum."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Fred. And you, George," Liza replied, giggled like a maniac. "And yes, this very warm and fuzzy sweater is courtesy of your mother." As soon as Fred let her go, George pulled her into a massive hug as well.

"Happy Christmas, Liza," he said. "We were just on our merry way to pay a visit to Ron and Harry. Would you care to join us?"

"Why, of course, sir," Liza responded. "In fact, that was where I was on my way to, as well." Fred and George grinned identical grins, then both offered her an arm. She took one each, so she was between them, and they continued up the stairs. When they reached the boys' dormitory, Fred flung open the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Liza saw Harry stuff something out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred called loudly.

"Hey, look," George said. "Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" He pointed at the emerald green sweater that was lying on Harry's bed.

"Very nice, Harry," Liza commented.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," Fred said, picking up the sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." He gestured to Liza's to make his point.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George asked.

"Yeah, Ron?" Liza echoed, smirking.

"Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm," George continued.

"Oh, yes, very lovely," Fred commented, tossing Harry's back onto the bed.

"And very, very warm!" Liza finished. The three of them laughed and high-fived.

"I hate maroon," Ron muttered darkly. He pulled the sweater on anyway. "You know, Liza, it's spooky how you can join in with them. It's like you guys were seperated at birth or something."

"Long lost brothers," Liza mused, nodding. "I like that idea! Except I don't have the Weasley hair, so I don't think it's possible."

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George pointed out, looking at the front of Ron's sweater. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge." Liza burst out laughing at that and George winked at her.

"What's all this noise?" Everyone turned to see Percy Weasley at the door, looking annoyed. He was carrying his Weasley sweater over one of his arms. Fred grabbed it immediately.

"P for prefect!" he exclaimed. "Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Liza got one."

"I – don't – want," Percy started, but he didn't get to finish, because the twins grabbed him and roughly pulled the sweater over his head for him.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," George stated. "Christmas is a time for family." With that, the twins marched Percy from the room, whose arms were trapped inside of his sweater, leaving Liza, Harry, and Ron behind to laugh.

**~LJ:WW~**

Christmas dinner came quickly. It was confusing at first to Liza that Christmas dinner actually took place around lunchtime, but the others reassured her that it would be an excellent feast. In the end, she had to agree.

First, there was the food. There were piles upon piles of food on the four house tables, even though there were so few people around. Turkey and roast and potatoes, along with other things that Liza couldn't even describe.

Second was the party favors. Never before had Liza ever had party favors at a feast, and they were fantastic. Harry and Fred pulled a wizard cracker, and it went off with a huge bang. It also let out a large cloud of blue smoke, and from it exploded a tall hat and a handful of real white mice that went scurrying along the floor.

After dinner, Liza went with Harry and the Weasleys out onto the grounds to have a snowball fight. They broke up into teams: Harry, Fred, and Percy against Ron, George, and Liza. The fight lasted a long time, and by the time they were finished, they were thoroughly drenched in melting snow and out of breath. The group went back to the Gryffindor common room to sit in front of the warm fire. Liza watched Harry and Ron play a game of wizard chess, which Ron won easily.

Later they all trooped back down to the Great Hall to have a lighter supper, since most of them were still somewhat full from the feast earlier. Liza helped herself to as much cake as she could fill herself with, then went back to the common room to lay on the couch with Harry and Ron. Fred and George seemed to be the only ones with energy. They wasted no time in swiping Percy's prefect badge. Percy chased the two all over the common room to try and get it back. It was the perfect ending to Liza's best Christmas day ever.

After writing a quick thank you note to her parents and borrowing Harry's owl Hedwig to send it, Liza trudged up the girls' stairs to go to bed. It really had been an amazing Christmas.

**~LJ:WW~**

"You _what_?" Liza gasped at breakfast the next morning. Harry had just finished telling her and Ron about how he had used the invisibility cloak he got for Christmas to sneak out of Gryffindor tower.

"You could have woken me up," Ron grumbled, stabbing at his eggs.

"No!" Liza scolded. "Harry, I know you want to know about Nicolas Flamel and what Fluffy is guarding, but leaving the tower at night? You could've gotten into serious trouble! You're lucky you weren't caught!"

"Liza, you're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron sighed. "Lighten up, will you? This mirror sounds really cool."

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror," Harry replied. "You too, Liza, unless you're too scared to go out at night." Liza scowled.

"Do either of you remember what happened earlier in the year?" she asked. "When you were supposed to meet Malfoy and instead we almost got caught by Filch and eaten by Fluffy?" Harry shrugged.

"I didn't have the cloak then," he reasoned.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron added to Harry.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone," Harry said, nodding eagerly.

"You can see them any old time," Ron said, waving carelessly. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" Liza looked carefully at Harry; Ron was right, Harry hadn't touched any of his breakfast.

"Harry, you have to eat," Liza pressed. Harry shrugged and picked up his spoon, swirling his oatmeal around his bowl but not eating it.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked. "You look odd."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "So, are you guys in? Liza?" The boys both turned to her expectantly. Liza sighed loudly.

"Fine," she said. "But only because I want you to be careful. We're not going to be wandering around the castle all night, either. If we can't find it, we can't find it. Promise?"

"Promise," Harry echoed, but he didn't look at her when he said it. He was looking into his breakfast. Liza exchanged a glance with Ron; something seemed wrong with Harry.

**~LJ:WW~**

With the three of them under the cloak, they had to move extra slowly to avoid making noise. Harry took them to the library to start with, and he tried to retrace his steps from there. It was almost an hour before Ron finally piped up.

"I'm freezing," he whispered. "Let's forget it and go back."

"_No_!" Harry growled. "I know it's here somewhere.

"Harry, you promised we wouldn't just go wandering aimlessly through the castle all night," Liza reminded him, but he just shushed her and kept walking. They walked for a while more, but just as Ron started complaining that his feet were going to freeze off, Harry stopped them.

"It's here – just here – yes!" he exclaimed, pushing the door open to what looked like an unused classroom. Harry was the first one out from under the cloak, practically sprinting to stand in front of a large mirror in the middle of the room. Ron followed eagerly, leaving Liza to wrap the cloak over her arm and stay behind them but close to the door, listening for Filch or any professors that may have been wandering the corridors.

"See?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I can't see anything," Ron replied. Liza shuffled over a bit to look into the mirror. All she saw was Harry and Ron standing side by side.

"Look! Look at them all… there are load of them," Harry said, pointing to the mirror.

"I can only see you," Ron said.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am," Harry offered, stepping to the side so Ron could stand directly in front of the mirror. Liza could see Ron's reflection looking completely bewildered but excited at whatever he was seeing in the mirror.

"Look at me!" he cried hoarsely.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No – I'm alone," Ron replied, "but I'm different – I look older – and I'm head boy!"

"_What_?" Harry gasped in disbelief.

"I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too!" Ron babbled in happiness. Liza frowned; she was liking this mirror less and less every minute they stayed. Ron looked at Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" he asked.

"How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look," Harry said.

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time," Ron argued, standing his ground.

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that?" Harry asked. He stepped up next to Ron and tried to elbow his way in front of the mirror. "I want to see my parents."

"Don't push me," Ron said in warning. Liza whipped her head to the door, hearing something from the other side. The boys had been talking quite loudly.

"Quick!" Liza shouted, hurrying over to them and throwing the cloak over both of them. The three stood stock still, holding their breath. Mrs. Norris slunk into the room and stood just inside the doorway, looking right where they were standing. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Mrs. Norris left again.

"This isn't safe," Ron breathed. "She might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." Ron and Liza had to practically drag Harry away from the mirror and out of the room. Harry didn't say much as Liza and Ron determined how to get back to the common room; he just followed silently.

**~LJ:WW~**

The next morning, Liza was sitting in front of the fire in the common room reading a book. Ron and Harry were sitting nearby.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied quietly, staring into the fire. Liza frowned and put her book down.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" Liza suggested. Harry didn't look at her.

"No… you two go," he said. Liza and Ron exchanged a look.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror," Liza said firmly. "Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?" Harry asked irritably, finally looking up at his friends to glare at them.

"I've got a bad feeling about it," Ron continued for Liza. "_We've_ got a bad feeling about it. And anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you?"

"What if they walk into you?" Liza asked.

"What if you knock something over?" Ron added. Harry scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You guys sound like Hermione," he mumbled grumpily.

"We're serious, Harry, don't go," Ron finished. He and Liza both watched him for a few minutes, but Harry didn't look at them or reply. Liza had a sneaking suspicion that Harry was still going to go, regardless of what they said.

**~LJ:WW~**

Sure enough, the next morning at breakfast, Harry was quick to tell them about what happened when he visited the mirror. Ron and Liza were both surprised that Harry had run into Dumbledore, and Dumbledore had let him go without giving him detention.

"You're lucky Dumbledore is so forgiving," Liza scolded. Ron nodded in agreement. Harry scowled, but he was eating his breakfast again. "Harry, we know you want to know about your parents," Liza continued softly. "But standing in front of that mirror is no way to do it. You know it." Harry nodded.

"It was really good of Dumbledore to not get you in trouble," Ron added thoughtfully.

A few days later, the day before the start of term, Hermione returned and the three of them wasted no time in telling her all about what had happened. Although she was disapproving of Harry wandering around at night, she was also disappointed that they hadn't found anything on Nicolas Flamel.

The night before term started, just as Hermione and Liza were getting into bed, Liza showed Hermione the locket she had received.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed, holding it delicately between her fingers. "Look, on the front… it looks like an 'L' and an 'E'."

"Really?" Liza asked, scrambling to the side of her bed to look at what Hermione saw. Liza had never noticed that there were letters on the front of it. Sure enough, when she looked closely, there was an 'L' and an 'E' engraved on the front of the locket. "L and E… I wonder who that was?" Hermione shrugged and handed the locket back. Liza set it on her bedside table and said good night to Hermione.

She had a hard time getting to sleep that night. Who was "L.E."? Was it her real mother?

**~LJ:WW~**


	12. Chapter 11 Finding Flamel

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Liza and John are mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 11 – Finding Flamel**

The restart of term found Liza and her friends skimming through books in the library between classes for information on Nicolas Flamel again. It seemed like a hopeless search because they couldn't find him anywhere. Term also brought back homework, and it also meant that Harry was busy with Quidditch practices as well.

One night, Liza was sitting in the common room watching Hermione and Ron play chess. Harry was not with them because he was at Quidditch practice. Liza laughed as Hermione let out a frustrated growl; chess was one of the only things that Ron could beat Hermione at.

It was getting late when Harry finally showed up. Liza smiled and said hello, and Harry returned the greeting and sank into an armchair exhaustedly.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," Ron said, staring down at the board, "I need to concen—What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

"Snape's going to be refereeing our Quidditch match against Hufflepuff," Harry said quietly. The other three were stunned into silence for a moment.

"Don't play," Hermione spoke up.

"Say you're ill," Ron suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg," Liza said.

"_Really_ break your leg," Ron insisted.

"Helpful, Ron," Liza said, shaking her head.

"I can't," Harry said. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." Liza sighed and sat back in her seat. There was a commotion, and they turned to see Neville falling into the common room through the portrait hole. His legs seemed to be stuck together.

"Looks like Neville got hit with a Leg-Locker curse," Harry murmured as most of the Gryffindors erupted into laughter. Hermione jumped up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs immediately came unstuck, and he pushed himself to his feet somewhat unsteadily.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She took his arm and led him over to Liza, Harry, and Ron. Liza scooted over on the couch to allow room for Neville to sit down.

"Malfoy," Neville replied, sounding shaken up. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." Liza shook her head, anger building in her chest. She really couldn't stand Malfoy.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed. "Report him!" Neville shook his head fearfully.

"I don't want _more_ trouble," he said in a small voice.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville replied, his voice breaking.

"Ron's right, Neville," Liza cut in. "You just need to stand up for yourself. And it's not that you're _not_ brave. You just need to find it in yourself first." While she was speaking, Harry had dug around in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. He handed it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry finished. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Liza frowned at Harry's choice of words. Neville gave him a small smile and unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed," he said, standing up. "D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" Harry took the card from Neville's outstretched hand, and Neville walked away. Harry looked at the card.

"Dumbledore again," he sighed. "He was the first one I ever…" He gasped as he trailed off, staring at the back of the card. He looked slowly up at his friends.

"_I've found him_!" he whispered hoarsely. "I've found Flamel! I _told_ you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_!" Hermione got to her feet.

"Stay there!" she exclaimed, running to the girls' stairs. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and Liza took the card from Harry to read it herself. There it was, what they had been looking for. Hermione wasn't gone long; soon she was dashing back to them, holding a huge book in both her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she explained, looking excited. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light_?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione and Liza shushed him as Hermione began flipping through pages to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" she screeched, pointing to the page that she was on.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked in annoyance. Liza flicked him in the head, and Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel is the _only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone_!" she said. The rest of them looked at her blankly.

"The what?" the three of them said at the same time. Hermione scoffed, annoyed.

"Oh, _honestly_, don't you three read? Look – read that, there." She pushed the book at them, pointing at the passage for them to read. They put their heads together and read it.

"The Elixir of Life?" Liza breathed as they looked up at Hermione.

"See?" Hermione said. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted to the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Harry exclaimed. "No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," Ron said. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Liza giggled. So now they knew who Flamel was and had an idea of what Fluffy was guarding. As nice as it was to have finally figured the mystery out, Liza had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There had to be some reason why this Stone had been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and Liza wasn't sure it was a nice reason.

**~LJ:WW~**

The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match was growing near, and Harry kept insisting that he was going to play. Liza became more worried as the days passed. She knew she wasn't the only one; whenever Harry was not around, she, Hermione, and Ron would talk about it.

"We should practice the Leg-Locker curse," Hermione finally said a few days before the match. "Remember what Malfoy did to Neville?" Liza was doubtful.

"Why would Snape try to do anything to Harry in front of all those people?" she asked. "It would be too risky to try to make it look like an accident, wouldn't it?"

"Can't hurt to be prepared," Ron said. "Plus, Snape's a git. I wouldn't put it past him to try. Come on, then, Hermione, what's the spell?" So they hid away in the boys' dormitory while Harry was at Quidditch, practicing the spell. They pulled Ron's mattress off his bed so they had something soft to fall over on.

Liza was particularly sore the day before the match in Potions class. They three of them had been doing some last minute practicing late last night. More than once, Liza had fallen over and missed the mattress. One time her knee had painfully collided with Ron's bed post, and she could still feel it every time she took a step.

Just before class finished, Liza knocked over a container of beetle eyes. Cursing, she waved Harry, Hermione, and Ron away when they came over to wait for her to clean up.

"Go on without me, guys, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes," she grumbled. The three of them left, Hermione hovering for a moment at the door. Liza nodded, and Hermione turned and hurried after the boys.

"Hey, Liza," a voice said. Liza looked up from under the table to see John smiling down at her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, that's okay," Liza replied, sighing. "Thanks, though."

"Okay," John said. He set his book down on the table and stood there, waiting for her to finish. Liza straightened up with a handful of beetle eyes and was surprised to see him still there.

"You don't have to wait, you know," she said. "You can go to lunch." John shrugged but before he could say anything, Snape swept over.

"What's going on here, McDevlyn? Jones?" he asked coldly.

"I accidently spilled these beetle eyes," Liza replied, holding up her hand to show him. "I've almost got them all."

"I was just waiting for her, Professor Snape," John added. Snape eyed the two of them for a moment.

"Well, move along, Jones," he said stiffly. "You're not the only ones who want to eat." He moved away from them, stopping at the front of the room to clean a few things off his table. Liza quickly swept the rest of the beetle eyes into the jar, threw her books in her bag, and grabbed John's arm.

"Come on, before he takes points," she hissed, hurrying from the room, dragging John with her. "All finished, Professor!" she called out in a cheerful voice as she breezed from the room. As soon as they were away from Snape, John burst out laughing.

"I know Snape's not a very nice person," he said between chuckles, "but it's not like he's going to eat you. Slow down, Liza!" Liza did as he asked, smirking at him.

"Well, you happen to be in his house," she replied. "I'm in Gryffindor. I'm sure he's itching to take points away from any Gryffindor that he sees." John shook his head, still smiling.

"He's unpleasant, yes," he said. "I'm sure he just had a troubled past or something." Liza shrugged.

"So, I know this does happen, like, ever," she started, "but would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" John froze in his path, and Liza stopped with him, looking confused.

"You mean, sit with you at the Gryffindor table?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah," Liza replied. "People sit at other houses' tables all the time."

"Except Slytherin," John reminded her. "I mean… I'd like to. Really, I would. But I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh, who cares what other people say?" Liza asked impatiently. "I've told you before, _you_ are my friend. Everyone else is just going to have to accept that. And what better way to accept that then to have you around?" John let out a laugh.

"I suppose I could, then," he answered. "But if things aren't going well, I'm going to bail early."

"I expect nothing less," Liza shot back, grinning. "I'm not sure who's all going to be there, but just stay by me. They'll get used to it." John nodded and followed Liza into the Great Hall. Liza led him to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Fred and George, and some of the Weasley twins' friends.

"Budge up, Ron," Liza said to announce her arrival. All talk around them ceased as the Gryffindors looked and Liza and John. John smiled nervously.

"Hi, John," Hermione said, breaking some of the tension.

"Hi, Hermione," John replied, relieved. Everyone else continued to stare. Liza heaved a sigh.

"Everyone, this is John McDevlyn," she introduced him. "He's in Slytherin, and he's my _friend_. John, this is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers," she continued, pointing out the twins. "And these guys are Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. They're all in our year."

"Nice to meet you, John," Neville said, sounding nervous. Dean and Seamus waved, as did Fred and George. Ron finally moved over, giving Liza and John room to sit down. They immediately helped themselves to lunch, conversation restarting slowly.

"So, John," Fred said, "are you going to the match tomorrow?"

"Of course," John replied immediately, perking up. "I would never miss a Quidditch match."

"You do realize that if we win, we'll be ahead of Slytherin for the Quidditch cup?" George asked. He was eying John uncertainly, seeming slightly hostile. Liza was confused; she thought for sure George would accept John.

"Yeah, I guess that's a downside," John said. "But Quidditch is way too interesting to get all caught up in who beats who. For me, anyway. Quality of the match first, teams second. Besides, I don't think Slytherin has much of a chance right now; you guys should be able to wipe the field with Hufflepuff." Both Ron's and George's jaws dropped. Fred looked happily amused, and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Are you going by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," John replied with a sideways glance at Liza. Liza cocked her head at him, but he didn't say anything.

"You should sit with us, then," Hermione offered. "You don't have to cheer for Gryffindor or anything, but it would probably be better than sitting by yourself." John was silent for a moment, but was nodding thoughtfully.

"That would be really nice, actually," he said. "Thank you, Hermione. That is, if it's okay with you guys?" He turned to look at Liza and Ron.

"Of course it's okay with me," Liza scoffed, elbowing him softly in the side. She giggled softly as he playfully glared at her.

"Yeah, that would be fine," Ron spoke up. Liza's face broke into a wide grin, and she threw her arms around Ron's neck, squealing happily.

"Yay!" she shouted, pulling away from Ron. Ron looked at her like she'd grown another head, and the other boys also gave her strange looks. Hermione laughed lightly as she ate her mashed potatoes. They finished their lunch in peace. Liza was pleased that her friends seemed to accept John so willingly. She was also glad to note that he looked happy among them. In Liza's eyes, in that moment, everything seemed right.

**~LJ:WW~**

The morning of the match was cold and tense. Although Liza was happy that John was coming with them to the match, she, Hermione, and Ron were nervous about Harry. Hermione and Ron were still convinced that Snape was up to something.

Like the last match, Hermione, Ron, and Liza saw Harry to the locker rooms, wishing him luck before leaving to find a seat in the stands. This time John accompanied them, following Liza excitedly. She hadn't told him about the worries she and the others had about Snape refereeing. The four of them joined Neville, who moved over slightly to make more room.

"Why do you guys have your wands?" he asked, looking at Hermione and Ron in confusion. They waved him off, Hermione muttering something in Ron's ear.

"I _know_," Ron replied irritably. "Don't nag." Liza giggled, snuggling deeper into her robes. It was very cold out; almost too cold for a Quidditch match, in her opinion.

"Look, even Dumbledore made it out," John said, pointing into the stands across the field. Liza nodded, watching as the two teams marched out onto the field.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," Ron said. Hermione shrugged. "Look – they're off. Ouch!" Liza looked at Ron in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," came the drawl of Malfoy from behind them. Liza sent a glare at him over her shoulder. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, and was grinning wickedly. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Liza spat before turning back to the match. Ron didn't reply either. Hermione paid nobody but Harry any attention; she stared up at him, her fingers all wrapped together.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy asked after a few minutes. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Neville blushed deeply, and John had to grab the back of Liza's robes to keep her from lunging at Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville retorted, though somewhat nervously. Malfoy and his friends laughed loudly.

"You tell him, Neville," Ron said, not taking his eyes away from the game.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something," Malfoy sniggered.

"Oh, please, Malfoy, don't even start," John sneered.

"McDevlyn!" Malfoy announced. "I didn't even see you there. What are you doing hanging out with Gryffindors? Betraying your own House, hm?"

"I am just trying to enjoy a Quidditch game with my friends," John replied smoothly."I know you don't have friends, so you probably don't know what it's like."

"Stop!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Look! Harry–!"

"What? Where?" Ron and Liza both exclaimed, looking frantically for Harry. He was speeding toward the ground in a steep dive. Hermione stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy said. In a flash, Ron was tackling him to the ground. Liza had turned on her heel, whipping her wand out, and putting the Leg-Locker curse on Crabbe. Neville scrambled over the back of his seat to help Ron, hitting Goyle cleanly in the face.

"Ron! Liza! Where are you? The game's over!" Hermione was screaming. "Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" Liza turned to see Harry flying around the stadium, the Snitch grasped tightly in his fist.

"Yes, Harry!" she shouted, joining Hermione in her victory dance. John laughed at the pair of them, clapping at Harry's fantastic play.

"That was the shortest Quidditch match I've ever seen," John said as the Gryffindors in front of them started pouring out onto the field. Liza hugged him tightly around his middle as she continued to cheer. Ron had finally rejoined them, sporting a bleeding nose, but looking proud of his friend. The Gryffindors' cheers didn't let up for a long time; they had done it, they were finally ahead of Slytherin in the race for the Quidditch cup.

**~LJ:WW~**

That night after dinner, Fred and George Weasley threw an enormous party. Liza, Ron, and Hermione waited outside of the portrait hole for Harry. It was getting later, and there was still no sign of him. Finally, he came up the stairs and spotted the three of them.

"Harry, where have you _been_?" Hermione asked, relieved.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron chanted. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Liza put the Leg-Locker curse on Crabbe, and Neville took on Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right – talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," Harry said, still sounding short of breath. "Let's find an empty room, you wait till you hear this…" He escorted them into an empty classroom, checking to make sure it was completely empty for shutting the door. Then he proceeded to tell them about seeing Snape confront Quirrell in the forest.

"So we were right, it _is_ the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through."

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron stated flatly.

"Look, even if Snape's trying to steal the stone, I'm sure he wouldn't do it while Dumbledore's around," Liza argued. "Come on, let's just go and enjoy the party. We can't do anything about the stone right now that wouldn't get us into trouble." The other three agreed half-heartedly, and Liza led the way back to the common room. She was worried about the safety of the stone, as well, but she didn't want to get in trouble because of it. When she entered the common room, George pulled her over to the table with the cakes and pointed out the good ones. With that, all thoughts of the stone were driven from her mind, and she concentrated on having a good time at the party.

**~LJ:WW~**


	13. Chapter 12 The Dragon

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 12 – The Dragon**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still adamant that Snape was going to try and steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, the three of them would press their ears against the door to hear if Fluffy was still inside. Liza was starting to get annoyed with it; it was not their business, not any student's business, what was going on in that corridor.

Unfortunately, Hermione had also started to worry about the end of term exams. She would badger the other three to study with her, although every time they would brush her off.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Harry told her one evening in the common room. Hermione glared at him.

"Ten weeks," she snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Liza rolled her eyes.

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron countered in annoyance. "Anyway, why are you studying, you already know it all." Liza groaned, putting her head in her hands. That was Ron, always setting Hermione off on a rant. And sure enough…

"What am I studying for?" she screeched. "Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying months ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

"'Mione, calm yourself," Liza finally cut in. "Everything will be fine, okay?" Her words seemed to calm Hermione down a little, and she nodded in defeat.

"Fine, you guys can carry on doing whatever it is that is more important than studying," she huffed, pulling a book into her lap. Harry shrugged and turned back to the house he and Ron were building with a pack of Exploding Snaps.

"Bloody mental," Ron murmured so quietly that Liza almost didn't hear him; _almost._ She smacked him soundly upside his head and left the three of them to visit with Fred and George.

"Hey there, Little E," Fred greeted as soon as she walked up to them. "Grab a seat." Liza grinned and plopped herself onto the couch between the twins. Fred smiled back and tossed over a pastry.

"Okay, I give up on guessing," Liza sighed after she took a bite. "How do you guys always manage to have extra food after dinner?" Fred tweaked her nose playfully.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question, my dear," he said. "Then you would know one of our _secrets_. And we can't have that, right, George, old boy?" Liza looked around at George with a smile on her face, waiting to hear his witty reply. What she saw surprised her. George was staring into the fireplace, his eyes glazed over, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Liza watched him with concern for a few moments before Fred reached over and lightly hit his head. George looked around, shaking his head slightly.

"You alright, man?" Fred asked, dropping his teasing tone. George simply looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he finally said. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, he stood up and headed for the boys' staircase. Liza watched him go, feeling slightly bewildered.

"Did I do something?" she asked Fred, biting down on her lower lip. Fred whipped his head around to look at her seriously.

"Of course not," he replied. "I'm sure he's just exhausted from Quidditch and schoolwork. Or something."

"I've never seen him stressed out before," Liza commented. "You're absolutely sure he's okay?" Fred hurriedly reassured her that he was fine, and Liza decided to take her leave. Once in bed, she tossed and turned for a while before finally entering a dreamless sleep.

**~LJ:WW~**

The Easter holidays came quickly, but it was not anywhere near as enjoyable as the Christmas holidays had been. All the Hogwarts teachers had started to pile on extra work, and Liza found herself beginning to get stressed out. She, Harry, and Ron often joined Hermione in the library, who was endlessly studying for her exams.

"I'll never remember this," Ron moaned when they were gathered in the library one afternoon. He tossed his quill on top of his work and stared longingly out the window. Liza glanced out the window quickly, taking note of how nice it looked outside. Then she buried her nose in her Transfiguration homework once more. Harry was next to her, reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

Then Ron announced, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" The other three looked up immediately to find Hagrid shuffling out from behind a bookcase, very obviously hiding something behind his back. Liza looked at him quizzically.

"Jus' lookin'," he replied, his voice sounding very suspicious. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron answered brightly. Liza assumed that he was extra happy because he was being distracted from his studies. "_And_ we know what the dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St…" But he was cut off by Hagrid, Liza, and Hermione hissing, "_Shhh_!" Hagrid looked around them for a moment before turning back to Ron.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" he asked.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry cut in. "About what's guarding the Stone, apart from Fluffy…"

"SHHH!" Hagrid repeated. "Listen—come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh…"

"See you later, then," Harry replied, and Hagrid hurried off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron replied. Liza nodded approval, and Ron disappeared into the section Hagrid had come out of. A minute later he returned, carrying a few large books with him.

"_Dragons!_" Ron said hoarsely. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!" Liza looked down at the books that Ron had brought back.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," Harry said, scooting forward in his seat to get a closer look at the book closest to him.

"But it's against our laws," Ron explained. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden—anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"Sometimes I'm surprised that you're not doing better in school, Ron," Liza butted in, impressed by the knowledge Ron had about dragons.

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_?" Harry asked, his voice a mix of worry and interest.

"Of course there are," Ron replied. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget. And for the record, Liza, I find this stuff much more interesting than the stuff we learn here."

"Fair enough," Liza said. "Well, maybe Hagrid was just looking up information, since he seems so interested."

"I think he'd be up here a lot more often if that was the case," Harry countered. Liza shrugged and nodded.

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked in a lowered voice. The four students looked around at each other, at a loss for why Hagrid suddenly had an interest in dragons.

**~LJ:WW~**

An hour later, the four of them rushed across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. The curtains were all pulled shut. They pounded on the door for a minute before Hagrid's voice finally answered, asking who it was. When he heard it was the four of them, he let them in. The door was shut firmly as soon as Liza, the last in line, had skirted inside. It was boiling hot in the hut, and Liza immediately rolled up the sleeves of her uniform. Hagrid busied himself by making some tea and offering them sandwiches, which they all refused.

"So—yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid prompted them as soon as they were sitting with their tea.

"Yes," Harry piped up right away. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

"Subtle, Harry," Liza muttered. Hagrid frowned at Harry.

"O' course I can't," he replied. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts—I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid," Hermione pressed, "you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here." Liza rolled her eyes at Hermione's flattering words. "We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Harry and Ron shot approving looks at Hermione after her speech, while Liza difficultly repressed a snort.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that," Hagrid admitted, and the other four could tell he was smiling by the twitch in his beard. "Let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—Professor Quirrell—an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh, yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape_?" Harry and Ron burst out at the same time.

"Yeah," Hagrid confirmed with a nod of his head. "Yer still not on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked nervously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid proclaimed.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered under his breath. Hagrid seemed to be the only one who missed it. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," Hagrid replied, glancing quickly towards the fire. The other four looked at the fire for the first time since they'd entered the hut.

"Hagrid—what's _that_?" Harry asked. Liza leaned forward to confirm her suspicions, and she was correct. It was an egg, huge and jet black.

"Ah… That's—er," Hagrid trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Ron got up and moved towards the fire for a better look.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" he asked, slight awe laced in his voice. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid replied simply. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"Who wouldn't have been glad to get rid of one of those?" Liza asked incredulously, staring at Hagrid like he was insane. And that's exactly what she thought of the gamekeeper at that moment.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid replied easily, as though hatching a dragon in a fireplace was perfectly normal. He reached over to his bed and pulled out a large book that was hidden under his pillow. "Got this outta the library—_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_—it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here—how ter recognize diff'rent eggs—what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." Hagrid shut the book, looking like a proud father.

"Hagrid," Hermione insisted, "you live in a _wooden_ house." Hagrid either didn't hear her or chose not to listen to her. He stoked the fire a few times, starting to hum. Liza shook her head; if Hagrid wasn't careful, he was going to get himself fired.

**~LJ:WW~**

Days went by, and the four first-years were constantly worrying about their gamekeeper friend. Liza still didn't know what he was going to do once the dragon egg hatched. There was no way he could keep it, not for long. Meanwhile, homework was still being piled on them as the professors insisted that they learn as much as possible before the end-of-term exams. Hermione insisted on drawing up studying schedules for Liza, Harry, and Ron as well. The only time Liza felt truly relaxed these days was when she was lying in her four-poster bed as she dozed off for the night.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron moaned one night when he and Liza were working on a particularly difficult potions essay. Harry was at Quidditch practice, and Hermione had run to the library to get more research materials.

"You and me both, brother," Liza grumbled back.

Only a few days later, Hedwig brought Harry a note. It was from Hagrid, and all it said was _It's hatching_. Liza exchanged a worried look with Hermione.

"Let's bunk off Herbology," Ron piped up. Hermione shot a look at him.

"No way," she snapped.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asked. Liza tapped his arm nervously.

"Keep your voice down, Ron," she murmured, but neither he nor Hermione seemed to hear her.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing," Hermione started ranting, but Harry quickly interrupted her.

"Shut up!" he hissed, casting a glance over Hermione and Liza's shoulders. Liza stole a look behind her as well, and saw Malfoy standing frozen just a little ways away with an odd look on his face. Liza turned round and met Harry's eyes, and she knew that he was thinking: what had Malfoy heard, if anything?

On the way to Herbology, Hermione and Ron continued to bicker, causing Liza and Harry to shush them periodically when their voices were getting too loud. Hermione finally agreed to visit Hagrid during their morning break, which was directly after Herbology.

Hagrid met them outside his hut as soon as class was over, whispering, "It's nearly out." He excitedly showed them in, making sure to close the door tightly behind them. The four of them took a chair and sat close to the table, where the egg was now sitting. There were many cracks all over it.

They only had to wait a few minutes before there was a large scratching sound. The egg split open rather violently, sending Hermione and Liza leaping back from the table in surprise. Hagrid, Ron, and Harry, on the other hand, all leaned forward to look at the baby dragon, which flopped ungracefully onto the tabletop. It was a skinny, black little thing with wide orange eyes and tiny bumps where its horns were meant to be. It turned about a bit on the table and let out a sneeze, spraying a few sparks from its nose. Harry and Ron now backed away, avoiding the fire.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid breathed in awe. He moved to pet the dragon on its head, but it snapped at his fingers. Hagrid didn't seem fazed at all, announcing, "Bless him, he knows his mommy!"

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked, trying to bring the man a voice of reason. Hagrid opened his mouth, but before he could answer, he leapt up from his chair and rushed to the window.

"What's the matter?" Liza asked worriedly.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains," Hagrid explained. "It's a kid—he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry was on the move the instance Hagrid finished his sentence. He opened the door a crack and looking out. After a moment, he pulled his head back in and said in a shaking voice, "Malfoy."

**~LJ:WW~**

To Liza's surprise, Hagrid didn't get in trouble in the next few days. It seemed like Malfoy was holding the information over them to use as blackmail. Almost every time they had free time, Liza and her friends were down in Hagrid's hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry said one day. "Set him free." Liza nodded in agreement.

"I can't," Hagrid replied. "He's too little. He'd die." Liza let out a groan of frustration.

"Can't or won't, Hagrid?" she asked, a little more harshly than she meant. Hagrid barely paid her attention, though. All his attention was on the baby dragon, which could hardly be called a baby anymore, seeing as it had grown about three times in length since it had been born.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid announced proudly. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered so the other three could hear him, but Hagrid wouldn't.

"Hagrid," Harry said firmly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

"And if Malfoy goes to Dumbledore, there goes your job," Liza threatened.

"I—I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't," Hagrid moaned. Liza let out a deep sigh. She looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry turned to Ron.

"Charlie," Harry stated simply.

"You're losing it, too," Ron replied, looking slightly bewildered. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, Charlie!" Liza said, catching on. "Your brother, Charlie. In Romania."

"Studying dragons," Harry picked up. "We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" Ron shot back, an excited grin appearing on his face. "How about it, Hagrid?"

It took a little bit more persuading, which Hermione proved that she excelled at doing, and Hagrid eventually agreed to let Ron send Charlie an owl.

**~LJ:WW~**

By the next week, not only were they worried about Hagrid, but Hermione was stressing herself over her end-of-term exams. They had been taking it in turns to visit Hagrid and help out with Norbert, using Harry's invisibility cloak, so that they had time to study as well.

It was close to midnight, and Harry, Hermione, and Liza were sitting in an empty common room. Hermione was the only one who was still studying; Harry and Liza were waiting anxiously for Ron to return from Hagrid's. Just as the clock struck midnight, the two got their wish. Ron burst through the portrait hole, ripping off the cloak angrily.

"It bit me!" he announced savagely, holding out his hand. It was wrapped only in a handkerchief, which was slightly bloodstained.

"C'mere, let me see that," Liza said softly, beckoning Ron to join him and Harry on the couch. He marched over and planted himself in between them, holding his hand out to Liza. She carefully unwrapped the handkerchief to look at the bite. At this point it didn't look too bad, and she rewrapped it gently but tightly. She pulled a roll of spellotape out of her backpack and taped the handkerchief so it wouldn't fall off. As she did this, Ron continued his rant.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week," he moaned. "I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." Before anyone could say anything else, there was a sharp tap on a nearby window. Harry jumped up.

"It's Hedwig!" he exclaimed, rushing to let the owl in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" Hedwig flew over and landed on the table, holding her leg out towards Hermione. Hermione pulled the parchment off and read it aloud for the other three to hear. Liza leaned forward and stroked Hedwig's snow white feathers as Hermione read Charlie's answer.

"So basically we have to get Norbert to the tallest tower at midnight?" Liza clarified.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "It shouldn't be too difficult—I think the cloak's big enough to cover two or three of us and Norbert."

"Again, taking a _dragon_ to the _tallest tower_ at _midnight_," Liza repeated. "Are you nuts?"

"Then you can stay here, Liza," Ron retorted, which shut Liza up right away. As crazy as the idea was, she knew that they had to do it, to get rid of Norbert—and keep Hagrid out of trouble.

**~LJ:WW~**

"My hand," Ron moaned quietly as Liza took the handkerchief off the next morning before they went down to breakfast.

"It's swollen to at least twice it's regular size," Liza murmured worriedly. "Do you think he should go to Madam Pomfrey?" Ron shook his head fearfully.

"We'll see if it gets worse," Hermione consoled him. "But if it gets any worse, Ron, you're going to have to."

Luck was not on Ron's side, because by that afternoon, the skin around his cut had turned a violent shade of green.

"Ron, you have to go to the hospital wing," Liza insisted after lunch. "You _have_ to. That looks like Norbert's fangs had poison in them." Finally, Ron excused himself to go to the hospital wing, while Harry, Hermione, and Liza finished their lessons of the day.

As soon as classes were over, the three of them practically ran for the hospital wing to find out if Ron was okay.

"You look terrible, what's wrong?" Liza asked immediately as the three of them gathered around his bed. "I mean, besides the obvious dragon bite."

"It's not just my hand," Ron whispered hoarsely, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me—I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me—I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"Ron, everything's going to be fine," Harry said.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," Hermione added. Ron's eyes widened even more and he quickly sat upright.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he murmured faintly. Liza gently pushed him on the shoulder to ease him back into bed. "Oh no—oh no—I've just remembered—Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy rook, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." The other three stared dumbfounded at Ron, who was whiter than usual. Madam Pomfrey took her chance to swoop down on them and order the three of them out, insisting that Ron needed to get some sleep.

**~LJ:WW~**

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told the girls when they were safely back in the boys' dormitory. Hermione and Liza were sitting on Ron's bed, and Harry was sitting on his, facing them. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have_ got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." Liza and Hermione agreed.

"We should go and tell Hagrid," Hermione put in. "We need to make sure he has Norbert ready for us on Saturday night."

"Right," Harry agreed, and the three of them hurried down to Hagrid's hut. The sun was setting, and they had to hurry to make sure they wouldn't be outside for too long so they wouldn't get in trouble.

When they reached the hut, Fang was sitting outside, his tail bandaged. He jumped up excitedly, and Liza immediately began to scratch his ears.

"It's okay, Fang, old boy," she murmured to him. "We're going to get rid of that nasty old dragon so it'll be just you and Hagrid again. And you won't have to sleep outside." Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, banged on the front door. The window nearby opened up and Hagrid's face appeared.

"I won't let you in," he stated. "Norbert's at a tricky stage—nothin' I can't handle."

"Never mind that, Hagrid, listen," Harry started before launching into Charlie's letter and their plan to hand Norbert off. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears; Liza wasn't sure if it was because of the idea of Norbert leaving or if it was because Norbert had just bitten his leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot—jus' playin'—he's only a baby after all," Hagrid explained before disappearing back into the hut.

"If Norbert is a baby," Liza started darkly, "then I'm a unicorn." The three walked back up to the castle in silence, hardly being able to wait for Saturday.

**~LJ:WW~**

Saturday night started off badly. As the three of them made their way slowly to Hagrid's hut, as it was quite difficult to be quiet with three of them under the cloak, they had to wait for Peeves to clear out of the entrance hall so they wouldn't get spotted. Because of that, they were late arriving at Hagrid's hut, who was all-out crying when they got to him.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid said in a weepy voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." There was a ripping noise coming from the crate that Norbert was currently occupying, and Liza jumped slightly away in surprise. Harry stepped up and threw the cloak over the crate, and the three of them positioned themselves around it. Hermione and Liza quickly disappeared under the cloak.

"Don't worry, Hagrid, he'll be fine," Harry assured the gamekeeper before joining the girls under the cloak.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid wailed. "Mommy will never forget you!" Liza cringed as his voice carried across the grounds. The three of them started the slow haul back to the castle. Between the three of them, the crate really wasn't too heavy, but Norbert wasn't making it any easier. He would thrash around for a bit, then pause, then begin thrashing again. If that wasn't difficult enough, the three of them had to stay under the cloak, which involved them all having to walk in a slightly stooped manner.

But nevertheless, they continued: up staircases, down dark corridors, and up more staircases. Harry led them through a short cut at one point, although it didn't seem to help.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted finally, breaking the silence. They hobbled down the corridor just below the tallest tower but before they could reach the stairs, they heard movement ahead of them. The three instinctively shrank into the shadows, and Liza prayed that Norbert would stay quiet for the moment. A lamp flickered to life, and the three students held their breath.

Professor McGonagall came into view, holding Malfoy by his ear and wearing an angry look on her face.

"Detention!" she was shouting at him. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you!"

"You don't understand, Professor," Malfoy interrupted. "Harry Potter's coming—he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

As soon as their voices died away, the trio hurried to the stairs of the tower. They climbed them easily, slipping out from under the cloak as soon as they were at the top. After carefully setting the crate down, Liza stretched onto her tiptoes, raising her arms above her head. Hermione did a little dance.

"Malfoy's got detention!" she gloated. "I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her, yet chuckling at her antics. It was a very un-Hermione thing for her to do, as it was. Norbert chose that time to start thrashing in his crate again, and Liza could help but bend down to say something.

"Thank you for keeping quiet in the hallway downstairs, Norbert," she said. Then she plopped herself down on the stone floor to wait for Charlie's friends. It was about ten minutes later when they spotted four broomsticks flying through the air towards them. There were four young men on those brooms, and they introduced themselves and showed them the harnesses thy had to carry Norbert between them. They saddled up quickly and got ready to take off again. Harry, Hermione, and Liza bid them thanks and goodnight, and finally Norbert was on his way to Romania… away from Hogwarts.

The three of them practically skipped down the stairs, feeling light and giggly. But as soon as they stepped into the corridor at the bottom of the staircase, a face appeared that made all their stomachs sink.

"Well, well, well," Filch whispered, his voice dripping with satisfaction, "we _are_ in trouble." Liza realized their mistake too late: they had left the cloak up in the tower.

**~LJ:WW~**


	14. Chapter 13 Detention

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 13 – Detention**

Filch led them in silence directly to Professor McGonagall's study. When they arrived, the professor wasn't there. They took three chairs across from her desk. Nobody said a word. Liza knew that the other two were thinking what she was: they were going to be expelled. There was no way around it, Liza figured. At least, she couldn't think of an excuse to tell Professor McGonagall that would help them in any way.

There was a noise, and the three of them turned to see McGonagall entering her study, looking beyond furious, leading a trembling Neville along with her.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed as soon as he saw them. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-." He stopped abruptly, noticing Harry shaking his head violently. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall noticed as well.

"I would never have believe it of any of you," she began in a cold voice. "Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_." Liza glanced at her two friends; Harry was opening and closing his mouth, and Hermione was staring down at her feet. None of them said anything.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," Professor McGonagall continued, seeming to understand that the three of them didn't know what to tell her. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" Neville looked hurt, giving the other three a reproachful look.

"That's not true, Professor!" Liza blurted out. She at least wanted to convince Neville that they weren't trying to get him in trouble.

"Oh, is it not?" McGonagall bit back. "Then what exactly were you all doing out of bed, Miss Jones?" Liza, cursing herself for not thinking that McGonagall would ask her this, hesitated for a moment. Then a thought crossed her mind; why _not_ tell the professor the truth? She opened her mouth to tell her but saw, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione shaking her head.

"I'm disgusted," McGonagall spat. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!" _Yeah, because most students don't get caught_, Liza thought darkly. "You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. Same goes to you, Miss Jones. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"_Fifty_?" Harry finally spoke up. His face was colored with disbelief.

"Fifty points _each_," McGonagall added.

"Professor!" Liza exclaimed. "Please!"

"You _can't_," Harry started, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter," she said. "Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

As Liza crawled into her bed that night, an awful feeling of shame crept over her. Two hundred points lost in _one night_. That put them in last place for the house cup, when before they had been in first. What would her other house members say?

**~LJ:WW~**

"Two hundred points!" Fred exclaimed loudly the next morning at breakfast.

"Shush!" Liza said, throwing a hand over his mouth. George sat across from them, looking horrified.

"But," he said, "we were just in the lead. What did you guys do that made us lose two hundred points?"

"We were out after hours," Liza explained. "We were helping Hagrid take care of some business, and they caught us. McGonagall took away fifty points each."

"Fifty?" Fred asked, screwing up his eyes in concentration. "Fifty for you, Harry, Hermione… Who was the fourth person?"

"Neville," Liza replied quietly. "He was trying to warn us about Malfoy, and McGonagall found him, too." The twins stared at her for a moment more before returning to their breakfast. "Please don't tell anyone that we were helping Hagrid," Liza begged.

"We wouldn't do that," George reassured her. "Although I can tell you right now, people are going to find out somehow that it was your guys' fault that we lost all those points." Liza hunched her shoulders and picked at her scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled.

"Liza," Fred started in a serious voice, setting down his fork and knife. He rested a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Look, what you guys did… You were helping out a friend. And there, I can't fault you. I'm still going to be your friend. You might get the silent treatment from some of the others, but not from me. Besides, it's just the house cup," Fred added in a lighter tone. "It's not like you get anything from winning the house cup other than some pride." He gave Liza a reassuring smile then tucked back into his breakfast.

"Everything he just said," George said with his mouth full of hash browns, "I second." He swallowed before continuing, "Everyone loses house points. Just, you know, not usually that many at a time." Then he, like his brother, dived back into his food.

"Thanks, guys," Liza replied. "Really and truly, thank you."

"No prob," Fred said with his mouth full, at the same time as George said, "Don't mention it."

**~LJ:WW~**

As the days went by, Liza found herself, along with Harry, Hermione, and Neville, being the target of a school-wide silent treatment. Neville and Hermione took it quite hard, both remaining quiet during classes and keeping away from other students. Harry took it hard, as well, if not worse than the other three; granted, he was quite famous as it was. He even tried to resign from the Quidditch team, but Wood wouldn't let him. Liza, on the other hand, kept her head held high; after what Fred and George had told her, she felt like nothing could touch her. Like they had said, it was only the house cup. And, though it would have been nice to beat Slytherin, there was always next year.

So Liza, Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw themselves into studying for their exams, which were steadily creeping closer. Ron stood faithfully beside his friend, something which Liza was grateful for. She knew that if he hadn't been in the hospital wing, he would've been in detention with them, as well.

The one day, Liza, Hermione, and Ron were studying for their astronomy exam when Harry hurried up to them.

"I heard," he panted, "Quirrell… He was in an empty classroom… He sounded like he was giving up, when he came out he looked like he was going to cry."

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron exclaimed, earning him a kick from Liza to keep his voice down. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell…"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione reminded them.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron replied, motioning to the bookshelves around them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

"We shouldn't get involved, Ron," Liza interrupted. "We've gotten into enough trouble recently as it is. We're not even supposed to know about all this."

"We should go to Dumbledore," Hermione countered. "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no _proof_!" Harry sighed. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And Liza's right, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Liza nodded slowly, and when she looked at Hermione, she could tell Hermione was convinced.

"If we just do a bit of poking around," Ron started.

"No," Harry interrupted firmly, "we've done enough poking around." Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Liza elbowed him the ribs.

"Face it, Ron, you're outnumbered here," she told him. "Three to one. You can go poking around if you like, but the rest of us are going to sit this one out. We need to concentrate on our exams and not get into any more trouble." Liza gestured to Harry, who was studying a map of Jupiter. Ron sighed and pulled his notes to him again, resigning to studying.

**~LJ:WW~**

"Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall," Liza read aloud from the note she had received. Harry, Hermione, and Neville had all gotten identical notes, as well.

"Sounds like you're going into the forest," George said lightly in a teasing tone. He poked Liza in the arm playfully. "Look out, there might be werewolves!" Liza giggled, thankful that George and Fred weren't participating in the silent treatment. They had really been helpful in keeping Liza's spirit up.

"Werewolves?" Neville spoke up in a shaking voice. "Are there really…werewolves?"

"Nah, Neville, I was just messing around," George replied. "Don't worry about it, if you're going in the forest, you'll probably be with Hagrid. You'll be perfectly safe. How many detentions do you reckon we've done in the forest, Fred?"

"'Bout thirty, total," Fred answered easily. "That's a rough estimate, of course." Neville let out a nervous giggle.

"It's okay to smile, Neville," Liza said to him. "Times like these show you who your real friends are. Admittedly, it's pretty much our fault that you got in trouble, but it was mighty _brave_ and _loyal_, what you did. Trying to find us and warn us." Liza nudged him gently with the heel of her palm. "And _you_ thought you didn't belong in Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, looking confused.

"Brave and loyal," Liza repeated. "Two of the most valued traits of Gryffindor. You have them both." Neville stayed silent, but Liza saw him grin to himself when he went back to his breakfast. Liza looked up and across from her, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Hermione was beaming.

**~LJ:WW~**

That night, Liza led Harry, Hermione, and Neville down to the entrance hall to meet Filch. Malfoy was also with Filch, which surprised Liza for a moment. She had almost forgotten that Malfoy had gotten detention, as well.

"Follow me," Filch said in a grumpy voice. He lit the lamp he was carrying and took them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he chatted with an evil smirk. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." Neville sniffed, and Harry and Hermione looked worried. Liza leaned to Harry.

"I wonder how old he is if he still remembers the old punishments," she breathed into Harry's ear, and the two of them had to fight away sniggers. As Liza looked to where they were going, she realized that Fred and George had been right. They were headed directly for Hagrid's hut.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started," Hagrid's voice called out from the darkness.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch asked. Liza whipped her head around and saw Filch sneering at Harry. "Well, think again, boy—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." _Score again for the Weasley twins_, Liza thought to herself. Neville, meanwhile, let out a soft moan, and Malfoy stopped dead. Liza almost ran into him.

"The forest?" he asked, his voice unusually high. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves, I heard."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Malfoy," Liza interrupted. "We'll be fine." She threw a pointed look at Filch.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch replied, ignoring Liza. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" Then Hagrid appeared, carrying a crossbow. Fang followed closely behind him.

"Abou' time," Hagrid muttered. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Liza?" Liza was the only one who nodded.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid shot back. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch said, "for what's left of them." Then he turned and started back up to the castle, leaving the five students grouped around Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," Malfoy stated, sounding afraid.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid replied hotly. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." Liza couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly; the only reason any of them were in trouble was because of him and Norbert.

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do," Malfoy explained. "I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-."

"Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid finished for him. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Malfoy didn't move, but he glared at Hagrid for a moment longer. "Right then," Hagrid continued, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He gestured for them to follow him. Liza hurried to walk next to Hermione.

"Does he realize that we're in trouble because of his stupid dragon?" she hissed into Hermione's ear. "Why is he acting like we did something so terrible, when really we were helping him not get into trouble?"

"I don't know, Liza," Hermione sighed. "We could have just left it alone and let him deal with the trouble himself…"

"Friends don't do that," Liza breathed as Hagrid slowed to a stop. They were at the edge of the forest. Hagrid held his lamp up and pointed to a path that disappeared into the forest.

"Look there," Hagrid said, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt bad by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday." Hermione let out a little gasp next to Liza. "We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." It was Neville's turn to whimper.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked, his voice definitely scared this time.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," Hagrid replied absently. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy called immediately. Liza snorted out a giggle.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid answered. "So me, Harry, Hermione, and Liza'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yet wands out an' practice now—that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful—let's go." Liza watched warily as Neville went with Malfoy and Fang down one side of the path before turning and following Hagrid.

Harry and Hermione were silent as they trudged on, but Liza couldn't stand the quiet. She desperately wanted to tell Hagrid what she thought about the situation—that it was basically his fault that they were all there in the first place—but decided against it. Instead, she turned to Hermione.

"Quiz me," Liza said. Hermione looked at her, bewildered. "Quiz me on something. Might as well use the quiet to our advantage." And so the girls did, keeping their eyes and ears open at the same time. They stopped as soon as they heard Harry gasp. They saw him pointing to a pool of blood on the ground a foot away.

"_Could_ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not fast enough," Hagrid replied. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one yet be hurt before." As they continued walking, Hermione stopped quizzing Liza, looking slightly nauseous .

"So there are werewolves out here?" Liza asked, more curious than scared.

"Sometimes," Hagrid replied. "There are groups o' werewolves tha' live tergether, but there aren' any o' those round here. Mos'ly nomads, if any." They continued a bit further and Hagrid added, "You all right, Hermione? Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter—GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" He hurried pushed the three of them behind a huge tree just off the path. In the same motion, he pulled an arrow out of the pack on his back, put it in the crossbow, and raised it to eye level. The four of them listened hard. Liza swore she heard the swish of a cloak being pulled through the grass.

"I knew it," Hagrid muttered when the sound died away. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry asked.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," Hagrid replied, keeping his voice low. "Right, follow me, but careful, now." They moved on further, nobody making a sound. Suddenly, ahead in a clearing, Liza froze and whispered hoarsely, "Hagrid!"

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out. "Show yerself—I'm armed!" The creature stepped out into the clearing in front of them, and Liza recognized it as a centaur. She gaped; she'd never seen a centaur in real life before. He had a chestnut body and a reddish-brown tail. Liza looked over to see Harry and Hermione with their jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," Hagrid said. "How are yeh?" He took a few steps forward and held out his hand to shake Ronan's.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," Ronan said in an deep, even voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," Hagrid answered. He held his crossbow tightly in his hands. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, an' Liza Jones, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."

"We noticed," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Good evening," Ronan said. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm," Harry said, not knowing how to answer.

"A bit," Hermione supplied.

"A bit. Well, that's something," Ronan murmured. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed, glancing at the sky as well. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'casue there's a unicorn bin hurt—you seen anythin'?" Ronan remained silent for a moment.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he finally spoke up. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan?" Hagrid repeated. "Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan simply said, as though it should be obvious what he meant. "Unusually bright." Liza snorted. Hagrid was getting impatient.

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," he explained. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?" Ronan again took his time to provide an answer.

"The forest hides many secrets," he finally said. Liza rolled her eyes. Harry and Hermione remained silent next to her. Then there was more movement in the trees behind Ronan. Hagrid lifted his crossbow in defense, but it turned out to be another centaur. This one had both black hair and a black body, and his face looked angry.

"Hullo, Bane," Hagrid greeted. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" Bane answered.

"Well enough," Hagrid replied. "Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured—would yeh know anythin' about it?" Bane slowly made his way to stand next to Ronan, and he looked up into the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight," was all he had to say.

"We've heard," Hagrid replied in an annoyed voice. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." Hagrid led the three students out of the clearing. Harry and Hermione kept looking back over their shoulders at the centaurs. Liza, on the other hand, huffed.

"Well, that was helpful," she muttered. "Seriously, do they ever just give an answer when they're asked a question? And I mean in English, not in their strange poetic sentences."

"Never," Hagrid started, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of _them_ in here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a fair few," Hagrid answered thoughtfully. "Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs." Liza snorted again.

"Sounded like gibberish to me," she replied darkly.

"No, they know things," Hagrid argued. "Jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry asked.

"Did that sound like hooves to you?" Hagrid countered. "Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns—never heard anythin' like it before." They again continued on in silence, Liza still slightly angry about the centaurs lack of response to Hagrid's questions. She noticed that Harry kept glancing over his shoulder.

"Harry, it's okay," Liza murmured to him, putting a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. "Hagrid has his crossbow. He'll protect us." Harry nodded silently. Suddenly Hermione let out a squeak.

"Hagrid! Look!" she gasped. "Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted, already hurrying away from them. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" The three stood together, all feeling somewhat nervous. Hermione twisted her fingers together.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" Hermione asked, her voice tiny.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville… It's our fault he's here in the first place," Harry replied, watching in the direction where Hagrid had disappeared to.

"I'm sure they're alright," Liza breathed. "Honestly, this place really isn't as scary as I thought it was going to be." Harry and Hermione looked at her in disbelief, and she shrugged. It was true; maybe it was because the only creatures they had met were the centaurs. The three of them stood in silence, waiting anxiously for Hagrid's return.

It wasn't too long before they heard the sound of steady footfalls. Hagrid appeared, looking very angry, leading Malfoy, Neville, and Fang with him. He explained in a harsh voice that Malfoy had jumped on Neville from behind, startling Neville and causing him to send up the red sparks.

"God, you're such a _bully_, Malfoy!" Liza spat at him, balling her hands into fists. Neville gave her a grateful look.

"Liza," Hagrid said in warning. Then he turned to the rest of them and continued, "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups—Neville, you stay with me, Hermione, an' Liza, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot." Then Hagrid leaned down and whispered to something to Harry. Liza glared at Malfoy, who smirked back. "All righ', let's get goin'," Hagrid announced. Malfoy immediately turned around and headed back in the direction he had come. Harry and Fang followed him.

"Harry," Liza called before he got too far away. Harry turned back. "Punch him for me if he gets to be too much, okay?" Harry laughed and waved her off, continuing away from them. Hagrid took the lead again, and Hermione, Neville, and Liza followed behind.

"Are you all right, Neville?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Neville replied. "Just Malfoy being a bully." Hagrid hushed them as he led them further into the forest, saying, "We're gettin' inter a darker part o' the forest. Need ter keep our eyes an' ears more open."

**~LJ:WW~**

A half an hour later, and they were still walking into the forest. Liza felt dead on her feet and all her joints were stiff. There had been no sign of a unicorn or a creature that didn't belong in the forest. Hagrid was still leading the way, Hermione following him closely. Liza followed after her, and Neville was in back, dragging his feet. Liza turned around to look at him.

"Neville, come on," she murmured. "We have to stay close to Hagrid." Neville nodded and yawned at the same time. Liza looped her arm around one of his and pulled him closer to Hermione and Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how much longer are we going to be out here?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding exhausted.

"I'm no' sure," Hagrid admitted. "We'll give it a while longer, I s'pose…" Liza, Neville, and Hermione all sighed heavily as they continued to tramp through the undergrowth. Then suddenly, Hermione froze, and Liza and Neville walked headlong into her.

"'Mione," Liza grumbled. "Please give us a warning next time, yeah?" All Hermione said in returned was, "Sh!" Liza frowned but didn't say another word.

"Can you hear that?" Hermione asked after a moment. Liza listened harder, and then she heard it. It was the sound of hooves.

"Is it a unicorn?" Neville asked in a small voice.

"Maybe it's another centaur," Liza put in. The three students huddled together on the path, straining their ears.

"Oy!" Hagrid called. He hadn't noticed that the others had stopped until that moment. "We got ter stay tergether, now." Just as he was finishing his sentence, out of nowhere came the yelp of Fang, who was thundering down the path toward his master. Malfoy was right behind him, his face tinged pink and looking quite out of breath. He came to a stop in front of the others and bent over, his hands on his knees.

"Malfoy?" Liza asked, startled. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know," Malfoy spat in between gasps.

"You know, you should really stand up straight and put your hands over your head," Liza added coldly. Then she turned to Hagrid and said, "We need to find Harry. Now."

"Wait, listen!" Hermione insisted. Again, the sound of hooves was in the air. They all looked down the pathway they had came from and noticed that there was indeed a centaur cantering towards them. As he got closer, they could see someone riding on its back.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Hermione cried, running towards the centaur.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, looking slightly dazed. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder. Hagrid hurried to check the unicorn, telling the others to stay put. The centaur was muttering something to Harry as Hermione, Liza, and Neville hurried over. Harry slid down from the centaur's back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," the centaur said. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." It turned and made its way back through the trees.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Liza asked in a low voice to Harry. Harry looked at her, his eyes slightly widened.

"I'll tell you back in the common room," he murmured back, so quietly that she barely heard him. She nodded.

**~LJ:WW~**

When the four Gryffindors had plodded back up to their tower, they found Ron asleep in the common room. Neville bid them goodnight at once and disappeared up the boys' staircase. Harry leaned down and grabbed Ron's arm, shaking him. Ron startled awake, shouting sleepily, "Quidditch—foul—!" Liza shushed him and urged Harry to tell them what happened in the forest.

Harry stood in front of the fire, pacing and talking, while Hermione and Liza took seats on the couch next to Ron.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just want to get rich…"

"Stop saying the name!" Ron whispered hoarsely, looking terrified. Harry didn't pay him any attention and continued pacing and speaking.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"_Will you stop saying the name!_" Ron insisted.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy," Harry finished. He fell into an armchair, looking wiped out.

"Harry, what you're saying sounds like complete centaur poetic crap," Liza stepped in. "Written in the stars? Please. And who cares what Bane thinks, anyhow."

"Harry," Hermione stepped in, her voice soothing, "everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"Yeah, because it's mostly guessing," Liza grumbled. The four of them sat in silence for a while before Hermione quietly pointed out that the sun was already starting to come out and they should try and get some sleep. The girls bid the boys goodnight, and they took their respectful staircases to there dormitories. Gratefully, Liza flopped onto her four-poster bed without bothering to change into pajamas, and she was asleep in just a few seconds.

**~LJ:WW~**


	15. Chapter 14 Past Fluffy

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 14 – Past Fluffy**

Exams were upon them, and Liza found herself either locked in the library studying with Hermione or sitting in exam rooms trying desperately to remember what she had learned. But the practical exams had to be the hardest of them all. Liza was extremely pleased with herself when she made a perfect Forgetfulness Potion, even with Snape glaring down at her.

Harry, Liza had noticed, was looking particularly anxious and tired. When she asked if he was alright, he merely said, "Just lack of sleep."

The last exam the Gryffindor first years had was History of Magic. Liza seemed fairly proud of herself for listening to Hermione and studying for this exam extra carefully. Since History of Magic was one of the most boring classes, Liza had had trouble paying attention during the term, just like most of the class. Hermione had been the only one who had paid diligent attention, and Liza was extremely grateful that they were friends.

"Time is up," Professor Binns wheezed. "Please roll up your parchments." Liza did so, cheering along with the rest of her classmates.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione commented as they walked down the corridor. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"Please, can we not talk about it?" Ron moaned.

"Agreed," Liza said. "We should spend some time outside, it looks beautiful out." So the four of them marched outside and laid under a tree near the lake. A little ways away, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were playing with the giant squid. Liza waved at them, and they waved back.

"No more studying," Ron announced happily. He looked over at Harry and added, "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Liza and Hermione turned to Harry as well, and he was rubbing his scar.

"I wish I knew what this _means_!" he grumbled in frustration. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione piped up immediately.

"I'm not ill," Harry replied. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…"

"Harry, you need to relax," Liza said. "Exams are finished, the Stone is safe."

"Yeah, for now!" Harry shot back.

"Harry, Liza and Hermione are right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around," Ron said lazily. "Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Harry nodded.

"It's just… I have this feeling," he murmured to his friends. "Like I've forgotten to do something. Something important…"

"That's just the exams," Hermione replied soothingly. "I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." Liza and Ron sniggered.

"You would, 'Mione," Liza said, still giggling. Hermione grinned in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was in the common room," she recalled. "And someone came downstairs and asked me what I was doing. I was just about to tell her when I realized that we'd already had this exam."

"So what did you tell her?" Liza asked.

"I told her I was sleepwalking," Hermione answered, her cheeks glowing pink. "I don't think she bought it, but she didn't ask me anything else."

"I swear, Hermione, you should be a teacher when you're done with school," Ron scoffed. Liza playfully swatted Ron's shoulder.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked through a yawn.

"I've just thought of something," Harry answered. Liza noticed that he was looking quite pale.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked again, her concern growing.

"We've got to go and see Hagrid, now," Harry demanded before turning and heading away at a fast pace. The other three scrambled to catch up with him.

"Why?" Hermione pressed as they caught up to him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry replied, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?" He started running faster. "How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked at the same time as Liza said, "Are you saying that Hagrid getting that dragon was _staged_?" But Harry ignored them both, leading the way to Hagrid's hut. They arrived to see Hagrid sitting in a chair outside, shelling peas.

"Hullo," he greeted cheerfully. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron replied eagerly but Harry talked over him.

"No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid," he said, "I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid replied, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." Liza frowned in suspicion. The other three were giving him speechless looks as well, and he continued, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"He probably wasn't a dragon dealer," Liza disagreed. "What are your chances of coming across one of those in Hogsmeade?" Harry dropped down onto his knees next to Hagrid's bowl of peas.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?" Harry pressed. "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid answered. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buying me drinks… Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. Liza held her breath, waiting with Ron and Hermione to hear Hagrid's answer.

"Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?" Hagrid said.

"None?" Ron guessed under his breath so only Liza and Hermione could hear him.

"So I told him," Hagrid continued, oblivious to Ron's retort, "Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep." Hagrid's eyes went wide as he realized who he was talking to. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he cried. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh going?"

Harry had raced off as soon as he had the information he wanted. Ron, Hermione, and Liza tore after him. They ran all the way back up to the castle and didn't stop until they got into the entrance hall.

"How did you know Hagrid might have let slip something about Fluffy?" Hermione asked as soon as they had all caught their breath.

"Just a hunch," Harry replied. "Why else would a dragon dealer show up in Hogsmeade?"

"For information," Liza replied. "And the dragon was for bait and payment."

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked. He, Liza, and Hermione all turned to look at Harry.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry answered, echoing Hermione's suggestion from what seemed so long ago. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak." Ron flinched at the use of the name. "It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"No idea," Liza said gloomily. "I've never been there. Have any of you guys?" The other three shook their heads slowly. They were all silent for a moment, looking around the hall.

"We'll just have to," Harry began, but he didn't get to finish. A stern voice interrupted him.

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall approached them with an arm full of books.

"We want to see Dumbledore," Hermione immediately spoke up. McGonagall raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" she asked as though seeking clarification. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," Harry replied in a small voice. McGonagall's eyes immediately narrowed as they darted between the four first years.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she informed them. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." Hermione gasped quietly and Liza felt her jaw drop.

"He's _gone_?" Harry asked loudly. "_Now_?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time…"

"But this is important!" Harry insisted.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" McGonagall shot back in challenge.

"Look, Professor," Harry said with a note of pleading in his voice. "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" McGonagall stared at the four of them in shock, the books tumbling from her arms.

"How do you know-?" she gasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Professor, I think—I _know_—that Sn-," Liza pinched Harry hard to change his wording, "that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." There was a heavy pause.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," McGonagall stated as she gained her composure back. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-!" Harry started in protest, but McGonagall cut him off with, "Potter, I know what I'm talking about." She leaned over and picked up her books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She swept past all of them without another word. As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry turned back to his friends.

"It's tonight," he said in a low voice. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we…" Hermione trailed off with a gasp. The other three turned to see what she was staring at. It was Snape. _How much had he heard?_ Liza wondered.

"Good afternoon," he said, his voice not giving away if he'd overheard them or not. They didn't say anything in return, and he continued, "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He was smirking at them.

"We were…" Harry started, but he didn't seem to know what else to say.

"You want to be more careful," Snape informed them. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Liza scowled. The four of them turned to go back outside.

"One more thing," Snape added lazily. "Be warned, Potter—any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." And he stalked away.

"I can't stand him," Liza muttered darkly.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered. "One of use has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"It's obvious," Ron replied. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know. 'Oh Professor Flitwick'," he started in a falsetto, " 'I think I got question fourteen b wrong.'"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snarled. Liza hit Ron's shoulder with the back of her hand. Hermione smiled gratefully and said, "Alright, I'll guard Snape."

"And the three of us," Harry finished, motioning to himself, Ron, and Liza, "better stay outside the third-floor corridor. Come on." The three of them parted from Hermione as they all scurried to their destinations.

Liza was nervous to return to the third-floor corridor, and she was right to be. They had just reached Fluffy's door when Professor McGonagall appeared. She glared at the three of them angrily.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she burst out. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor!" Ron made a straggled sort of noise. "Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" McGonagall assured him. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something to McGonagall but Liza grabbed his arm. She tugged Harry away and led the way back to the common room.

"Harry, I know you're worried," Liza said as they climbed a set of stairs. "I am too. But we have to be more careful than this. And we definitely don't need to be the reason that Gryffindor loses _more_ points." Harry nodded glumly. They reached the common room and took a seat on the coach. They sat in silence for a while.

"At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," Harry said at last, breaking the silence. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the portrait hole swung open and Hermione scrambled in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she cried, her voice close to hysterical.. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away. I don't know where Snape went." Liza jumped up and threw a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"It's okay, Hermione," she said soothingly.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said from the coach in a low voice. The two girls turned to look at him, and Ron did as well. "I'm going out of here tonight," Harry explained, "and I'm going to try to get the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"You can't!" Hermione said. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"Not to mention, you're just a first year student," Liza said in a hard voice. "What makes you think you'd be able to get past any of the other spells that are after Fluffy?"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shot back hotly. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anyone, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared around at them. Liza stood up.

"You're not the only one whose family was torn apart by You-Know-Who," she reminded him. "I haven't got my real parents either, because of him." Harry looked at her, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Liza nodded slowly at him, and he seemed to understand what she meant straight away: they were in this together.

"No, you're right, Harry," Hermione piped up.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry announced. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"You got it back?" Liza asked in surprise. "When?"

"The night of our detention in the forest," Harry replied. "I must have forgotten to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

"All—all four of us?" Harry said, looking at the three of them in shock.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Ron shot back, smirking slightly. Liza nodded in agreement.

"Of course not," Hermione continued. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too," Harry reminded them.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione replied, her voice ringing with determination. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. Liza shrugged.

"It's like you said, Harry," Liza finished. "Losing points and getting expelled doesn't matter. We have to stop the Stone from getting stolen."

**~LJ:WW~**

That night in the common room, the four of them sat alone in a corner. Nobody made any move to talk to them, seeing as most people were still upset about all the points they had lost. Hermione was going through some of her notes, studying up on any spells that might prove useful. Liza, Ron, and Harry kept an eye on the rest of the Gryffindor house, waiting for everyone to go to bed.

Finally, Lee Jordan was the last person to stumble off to bed, and Ron muttered to Harry, "Better get the cloak." Harry quickly left the common room to their dormitory while the other three waited.

"What if we're wrong?" Liza whispered hoarsely. "What if nobody is going for the Stone? Then we're as good as stealing it ourselves."

"I don't know," Hermione murmured back. "We just have to trust Harry's hunch. I mean, there's a lot of evidence that points to the Stone being in danger…" Harry then returned. He fished in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a wooden flute.

"Hagrid gave it to me for Christmas," he explained. "We can use it on Fluffy." The other three nodded their confirmation. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us—it Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own…"

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly burst out. The four of them whipped their heads toward the source of the noise. From behind a chair, Neville's head popped up. He was holding his toad tight to his chest.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry hurried to reassure him. Neville looked at all of them in turn, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're going out again," he stated.

"No, no, no," Hermione said, shaking her head. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," Neville insisted, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry said impatiently, "this is important."

"I won't let you do it," Neville exclaimed. He moved to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!" He held up both of his fist in front of him.

"_Neville_," Ron shouted, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot!"

"Ron, stop!" Liza said harshly.

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville said angrily.

"Neville, look, we're not going to get caught, don't worry…," Liza added.

"I don't think you should be breaking any more rules!" Neville shot back.

"Neither do we, but this is more important than just breaking some silly rules," Liza argued, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"And you!" Neville continued, ignoring Liza and turning to Ron. "You were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to _us_," Ron sighed, acting as though Neville should have known this. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took one step towards Neville, who dropped his toad.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville shot back. "I'm ready!"

"Do something!" Harry hissed urgently at Hermione. She nodded her head once before stepping forward.

"Neville," she said calmly, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She pointed her wand at the boy and said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Neville's arms and legs immediately clamped themselves to his sides, his entire body becoming immobile. Then he fell forward onto his face. Liza winced. She and Hermione both hurried over to him and turned him over onto his back.

"What have you done to him?" Harry murmured, standing behind the girls.

"It's the full Body-Bind," Hermione said, sounding upset. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," Harry added.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron finished. Harry held up the invisibility cloak and threw it over his and Hermione's shoulders. Ron joined them quickly. Liza took an extra second to look at Neville lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Neville," she whispered. "You're a brave boy, but this has to be done." Then she joined her friends under the cloak. They disappeared underneath it and crept out of the portrait hole.

They made their way slowly and silently. They only saw Mrs. Norris one time, at which point Ron made a plea to his friends to let him kick her. Harry dragged him away without a word.

They had just reached the third floor when they saw Peeves bobbing along the corridor.

"Who's there?" he called out suddenly. The four students stopped instantly; he must have heard their footsteps. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose a little higher into the air, staring right at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Harry suddenly said, his voice low and hoarse. Liza whipped her head around to look at him incredulously. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Liza's mouth fell open. She looked back over to Peeves, who was looking shocked as well.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he began. "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry replied coldly. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said immediately. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he floated off quickly.

"_Brilliant_, Harry!" Ron murmured excitedly.

"I thought we were so in trouble," Liza breathed next to them. Harry grinned but didn't say anything. He lead the three of them to the door that Fluffy was behind, and it was already open, although only slightly.

"Well, there you are, Snape's already got past Fluffy," Harry said. The four of them lingered outside the door. Harry sighed and spoke up, saying, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." Liza was shaking her head before he was even finished talking.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione insisted.

"Besides, you think you could do this without us?" Liza finished. Harry looked at each of them in turn then turned back to the door. He pushed it open carefully.

All three of Fluffy's heads turned to look at the door. It knew there was something there because it started sniffing like crazy in their direction.

"What's at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," Ron answered. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry speculated. "Well, here goes…" He fumbled around for the flute in his robes for a moment before pulling it out and putting it up to his mouth. He blew into it; it sounded a bit shrill. Fluffy's eyes, however, immediately drooped.

"Keep going, Harry," Liza whispered. Harry continued, making sure not to pause for too long to draw breath, and Fluffy began to get sleepier and sleepier. It slowly lowered itself to the ground. As soon as it was fully laid out, it started snoring.

"Keep playing," Ron urged Harry, and they slowly pulled the cloak off. Fluffy was still fast asleep, so they tiptoed over to the trapdoor, Harry continuing to use the flute.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said, examining the trapdoor. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice high. Ron looked at Liza, who put her hands up in mock surrender.

"I would really rather not, unless none of you want to go," she said.

"All right," Ron sighed. He hopped over one of Fluffy's legs to the ring handle of the trapdoor. He tugged up on it hard and the door swung up.

"What do you see?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to try and see through the door.

"Nothing—just black," Ron reported back. "There's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Liza swallowed nervously. "You want to go first?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. Liza looked over to see Harry nodding, the flute still to his lips. "Are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes."

"Hermione, take the flute so Fluffy stays asleep," Liza said, nodding. Hermione reached out her hand. Harry handed it over and Hermione quickly resumed playing. In the silence during the exchange, Fluffy began growling lightly, but as soon as Hermione began blowing, the dog fell back into its slumber. Harry clambered over the dog's leg to join Ron by the door. Liza saw him take a deep breath before sitting on the side of the door with his legs dangling down. Then he lowered himself down until all Liza could see were his fingers holding onto the edge of the floor.

"If anything happens to me, don't follow," Harry's voice came up to them. "Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," Ron replied. Liza and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

"See you in a minute, I hope," Harry finished.

"So optimistic, that boy is," Liza muttered. Then Harry's fingers disappeared. The other three waited with held breath, hoping for a sign that Harry was alright.

"It's okay!" Harry finally called up to them. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!" Liza breathed a sigh of relief. Ron quickly sat and swung his legs into the trapdoor.

"I'm going to jump," he said to the girls. "Liza, you follow me, then Hermione after."

"Make sure you let me know when you've made it down," Liza replied. "I don't want to fall on you. And I'll let Hermione know when I'm down." Both Ron and Hermione nodded, then Ron slid through the trapdoor.

"Come on, Hermione," Liza said once he was out of sight. "Let's get up to the door." She climbed over Fluffy's leg and then helped Hermione over, as well.

"Liza, the landing's clear!" Ron's voice echoed up from below them. Liza nodded to Hermione then sat and slid through the trapdoor like Ron had. She couldn't help the little squeak that escaped her as she fell through the air. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, she landed by Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, come on down!" Liza called as she scooted away from where she landed. The music stopped and they heard a great bark from above. Then Hermione landed next to Harry.

"We must be miles under the school," she said, looking around.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron replied.

"_Lucky_!" Hermione cried suddenly. "Look at the three of you!" She had jumped up and was making her way over to the wall with difficulty. Liza looked down in horror at her legs. The plant had started to wind itself around her legs and ankles.

"Stop moving!" Hermione shouted at them. "I know what this is—it's a Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snapped. He was attempting to keep the Devil's Snare from wrapping a tentacle around his neck.

"Shut up, Ron!" Liza snarled back. "And stop moving—the more you struggle, the faster it moves."

"I'm trying to remember how to kill it," Hermione said.

"Well hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry coughed out.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's snare…what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp," Hermione mused aloud.

"So light a fire!" Harry gasped.

"Yes, of course!" Hermione said. "But there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron shouted. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said. She pulled her wand from her robes and cast her blue flame spell. Liza was the first one who untangled herself from the plant, and she backed quickly into the wall where Hermione was standing. Then she pulled her own wand out and mimicked Hermione, sending more flames towards the plant. The plant began to writhe away from the boys much more quickly, and they hurriedly joined the girls along the wall.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," Harry said, running a hand over his face.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis—'there's no wood', _honestly_."

"Shove off, Ron, if you hadn't been squirming so much it wouldn't have been as dangerous as it was," Liza shot back, glaring at him.

"This way," Harry said, interrupting them. He pointed down a stone passageway, which was the only path away from the plant that they could see. All four of them were quiet, and there was no other sound apart from the occasional water drip. They walked for a long time in silence until finally—

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked in a low voice. The other three strained their ears to listen for what Ron was hearing.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione whispered, looking worried.

"I don't know," Liza replied. "Sound like wings to me." The rustling sound grew louder as they moved closer.

"There's light ahead—I can see something moving," Harry announced after a few beats of quiet. They kept forward until they came to the door to a surprisingly bright chamber with a high ceiling. Among the rafters flew brightly colored birds, drifting lazily amongst each other. Across from the door they were standing in was another, wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked, breaking the silent awe.

"Probably," Harry replied. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run." Liza and Hermione looked worried as he prepared himself. Then, after covering his face with his arms, he broke into a run to the opposite door. None of the birds paid him any attention, however. When Harry reached the other end of the room, he grabbed onto the handle of the door and tugged.

"I can't get it to move," he called back to the others. "I think you'll be able to come across, though, I don't think they'll attack or anything." The other three proceeded with caution, but as Harry had said, the birds didn't come down from the air. Liza and Ron took hold of the handle and tried pulling it together, but there was nothing for it; the door was stuck.

"Let me try," Hermione said not unkindly. She stepped up, drew her wand out from her sleeve, and tapped the handle. "Alohomora!" Nothing happened, and Hermione looked down dejectedly.

"It was worth a try, 'Mione," Liza said encouragingly. The four of them turned around to look into the room again.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione added thoughtfully. They all watched the birds, each thinking about what they could do.

"They're not birds!" Harry suddenly burst out. "They're _keys_! Winged keys—look carefully. So that must mean," he trailed off, looking around the room. Hermione and Ron were squinting up at the birds, while Liza watched Harry carefully. "Yes! Look," Harry continued, "broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds_ of them!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Ron turned and looked carefully at the handle of the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle," he reported.

"Let's get looking then," Liza said. "The sooner we find this key, the better." The four of them hurried to where Harry had pointed out the broomsticks and took off into the air. Unsurprisingly, they hadn't been in the air long when Harry spotted the correct key.

"That one!" he shouted out to them. "That big one—there—no, there—with bright blue wings—the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Without further ado, Ron immediately zoomed towards it, missed, and nearly sent himself crashing into the wall.

"Ron, be careful!" Liza scolded.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry instructed. "Ron, You come at it from above—Hermione, stay below and stop if from going down—Liza, you come in with me, and stay on its left, and I'll try to catch it coming at it from the right." Hermione and Ron took their places, and Liza zoomed over to fly next to Harry. "Right," Harry called. "NOW!" Ron dived down and Hermione zoomed upward; the key dodged both of them. Liza blasted towards it from its left, and it dodged her as well, but Harry flew right after it. The key and Harry got closer and closer to the wall when Harry reached out and pinned the key against the stones. Liza, Ron, and Hermione cheered loudly as they landed again. Harry hurried to the door, jammed the key into the lock and turned. The lock clicked, and the four knew it had worked. Harry let go of the key, which feebly fluttered back to the other keys.

"Ready?" Harry asked, panting slightly. The other three nodded, and Harry pulled the door open. Their eyes were immediately met with darkness, and they hesitantly stepped through the door. As they stepped through, lights immediately appeared, showing them to be in another large chamber, and it was not empty. On the floor in front of them was a giant chessboard. Directly ahead of them were giant black chess pieces. They could see in between these chessmen to the opposite side of the room, where the white counterparts towered, blocking the door to the next room.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered to his nervous friends. Liza shrugged wordlessly.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron spoke up. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"We can't just walk across the room and try to get through the door?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Chess had never been her strong point.

"No, I think Ron's right," Liza replied. "What would the point of having this huge chess board here if all we had to do is walk through it?"

"Well, how are we going to play our way across then?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

"I think," Ron started slowly, "we're going to have to play chessmen." He slowly walked over to a black knight piece and reached his hand out. The piece sprung to life immediately, causing Liza and Hermione to take a startled step back. The knight looked down at Ron. "Do we—er—have to join you to get across?" Ron asked the piece. The knight nodded, and Ron turned to look at his friends.

"This needs thinking about…," he said, more to himself than the others. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…" The other three remained silent while Ron contemplated what they should do. After a few minutes, he spoke up again, saying, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess."

"We're not offended," Harry agreed quickly. Liza noticed that he was looking quite nervous. "Just tell us what to do."

"You're the man here, Ron," Liza added with a slight smirk, trying to ease the anxiety of her companions.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle," Ron commanded lightly. "Liza, you're going to have to take the other castle's place, on the other edge of the board."

"What about you?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron announced. As if the chessmen had been listening to them the entire time, a knight, a bishop, and both castles turned their backs on the board and walked off to the side. There were now four empty squares, which the four first years went to quietly. Liza was alone next to the huge chess pieces. She leaned forward to try and see her friends.

"Liza, can you hear me?" Ron called from his position.

"Loud and clear, captain," Liza replied.

"White always place first in chess," Ron said, his eyes glued to the other side of the room. "Yes…look…" One of the white pawns had slid forward two space.

The game had begun. Ron commanded the black pieces around the board, while Harry, Hermione, and Liza remained quiet. The chess pieces didn't make a sound as they moved to where Ron sent them. Every once in a while, Ron would send Harry, Hermione, or Liza to another square, and they would go immediately. Sometimes Ron had to save them, getting them out of the danger of being taken. Liza glanced at Harry and could tell what he was thinking: _What if they lost_? Liza was thinking the exact same thing.

"We're nearly there," Ron murmured eventually. "Let me think…let me think…" There was silence except for the white queen piece turning back to face front after taking out their other bishop. "Yes," Ron finally said, "it's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" the other three shouted. Liza swallowed difficultly. She didn't think that the queen would take it easier on Ron when she took him out just because he was a human and not an actual chess piece.

"That's chess!" Ron shot back hotly. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward, and she'll take me," he explained, gesturing to the queen. "That leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-!" Harry started, but Ron asked, "Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron," Hermione squeaked, but Ron cut her off too, saying, "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" The other three fell into a quiet despair.

"Ready?" Ron said, taking a few extra seconds to prepare himself. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won." Then, before the others could say anything else, he took his move. As soon as he had stopped, the white queen lashed out at him, her arm connecting solidly with his head. Hermione screamed but remained in her place. Ron collapsed to the floor, unconscious, and the queen dragged him from the playing field. The queen took her new space.

"Go, Harry," Liza whispered softly, keeping her eyes on Ron's unmoving figure. Harry moved a few spaces. The white king immediately took the crown from his head and threw it at Harry's feet. With that, the chess pieces bowed and then moved to the sides of the board, leaving them a path to the door. Liza immediately sprinted to Ron's side. Harry and Hermione watched her but remained standing on the board, looking confused.

"You two go on," Liza said to them. "I'll stay with him. When he wakes up, we'll find a way out and try sending a message to Dumbledore." Harry nodded and pulled Hermione away without a word. There was a look of determination on his face as the two of them disappeared through the door.

Liza knelt on the ground next to Ron and checked his head. There was a small cut at his left temple but otherwise he seemed okay. He was probably going to be nice and bruised up, though, Liza figured. He had collapsed onto a stone floor, after all. She quickly took off her sweater, shivering slightly in just her plain t-shirt, and balled it up under Ron's head. Then she waited.

It wasn't long before Ron began to stir.

"Ron!" Liza exclaimed in relief. His eyes flutter for a moment before he opened them fully. "How are you feeling?" Liza pressed.

"Liza?" Ron asked. "I feel like I got hit by a bunch of bricks. My head is pounding. Wait—what happened to Harry? And Hermione?" He tried to quickly jump up, but Liza put a forceful hand on his shoulder and made him stay down.

"Harry and Hermione went on," she said. "I stayed behind to make sure nothing happened to you." Ron blinked at her.

"Thanks," he murmured quietly. Liza smiled at him. "But what are we going to do now?" Liza helped him slowly into a sitting up position. She swept her sweater back on over her head as well.

"We're going to have to find a way out, first of all," Liza replied. "It'd probably be a good idea to get the invisibility cloak as well before someone else finds it." A noise made the two of them quiet immediately. They turned to the door where Harry and Hermione had gone through. Liza thought she heard footsteps on the other side. Then suddenly, Hermione burst through them.

"Hermione!" Liza exclaimed, jumping up and running at her. They met halfway between the door and where Ron was sitting. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione replied breathlessly. "Harry went on to find the stone. Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm good," Ron answered, struggling to his feet. When he made it up, he looked a bit shaky but otherwise seemed fine. "We should go after Harry, in case he needs some help."

"No!" Hermione insisted. "Look, Harry told me what we should do. We need to get the brooms from the key room and fly out of here. Then we need to send an owl to Dumbledore to explain what happened tonight."

"But-!" Ron shouted. Liza shook her head at him.

"Hermione's right," she said. "We have to try to get more help. Let's get going!" With that, Liza and Hermione went to Ron and the three of them set off quickly, going back the way they came. Liza kept a close eye on Ron, but he seemed to be moving all right. In the next room, they each picked up a broom and kicked off into the air. They soared through the passage and the room with the Devil's Snare before coming up short.

"What about Fluffy?" Ron said in a worried voice. The girls looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Wait!" Liza said. "Hermione, you still have the flute, right?" Hermione nodded, reaching into her sweater pocket and pulling the flute out. "Okay, 'Mione, you're going to have to go first. Start playing the flute, and you should be okay to fly through the trap door without Fluffy noticing." Hermione quickly put the flute to her lips and played a few notes. She hovered in the air for a few seconds, playing the flute near the opening of the trap door. Then she slowly flew her broom through the door. Ron and Liza followed closely. The three dismounted, Hermione continuing to blow into the flute, and they dropped the broomsticks to the floor with a clatter. Liza felt around the entrance to the chamber and finally scooped up the invisibility cloak.

"We should really be more careful with this thing," she muttered as she joined her friends. They hurried out of the room and dashed to the owlery, not even bothering to put the cloak on. As they reached the entrance hall, they skidded to a halt. In front of them Dumbledore was moving swiftly in their direction.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" Dumbledore said somberly. Trying to catch their breath, Hermione, Ron, and Liza could only nod. Dumbledore turned and hurried in the direction they had just come from. For an old man, he moved pretty quickly.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked quietly. Liza wordlessly threw the cloak over the three of them.

"We'll just have to go to the common room," she said. "We'll figure out what happened to Harry in the morning. Might as well not get in any more trouble if we can help it." They silently made their way back to the common room."

When they entered, they pulled the cloak off. The sky was beginning to lighten outside the window already. Liza sank exhaustedly into an armchair. She quickly passed into an uneasy sleep in the middle of the common room, with only thoughts of Harry in her mind.

**~LJ:WW~**


	16. Chapter 15 The End of the Year

_**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**~LJ:WW~**

**Chapter 15 – The End of the Year**

Three long days went by since Liza, Ron, and Hermione had gone to save the Stone with Harry. The morning following their return, the three of them had run into Dumbledore again, who reassured them that Harry was alive but in the hospital wing. As soon as they had heard this news, they ran up to the hospital wing to see him.

"He'll wake up when he's good and ready!" was all Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, told them. "He needs to not be disturbed. Now, shoo!" Liza glared darkly at the door that Madam Pomfrey shut in their faces.

In those three days as they awaited word that their friend was awake, the entire school passed the stories about what had happened. It was announced at dinner the night after their rescue attempt that Professor Quirrell had passed away. Speculation quickly grew as to what actually happened. Harry's absence was also noticed right away, and many of the students tried to get into the hospital wing to see Harry. Many students also came to Liza, Ron, and Hermione to get the story out of them, but the three of them refused to talk about it. They spent a lot of time outside, away from others.

Finally, on the fourth day Dumbledore himself approached Liza, Ron, and Hermione at dinner.

"I would like to inform you that Harry has finally awoken," he said in a soft but warm voice. "I daresay you wish to see your friend as soon as possible." The corners of his mouth turned upward as he bid them a good evening and moved onto the staff table. Liza exchanged glances of relief and happiness with Ron and Hermione. Then the three of them hurried to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey finally let them into the wing, only after snapping at them, "Five minutes _only_!"

"_Harry_!" Hermione shouted as she and the other two rushed to Harry's bed. "Oh, Harry—we were sure you were going to—Dumbledore was so worried!"

"The whole school's talking about it," Ron informed Harry. "What _really_ happened?"

"Yeah, Harry, what happened?" Liza echoed. "People keep expecting us to know, they don't believe that we don't know." Harry grinned at his friends before launching into the story of what happened to him when he met Quirrell at the end of the trail instead of Snape. As Harry was telling about what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione actually screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron asked when Harry was finished. "Flamel's just going to _die_?"

"That's what I said," Harry replied, "but Dumbledore thinks that—what was it?—'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," Ron said with a note of pride in his voice. Liza chuckled.

"So what happened with you three?" Harry asked.

"Well, I stayed with Ron, like I said I would," Liza said. "I made sure I was there when he woke up so he wouldn't be confused or anything. He came around not too long after you and Hermione had left, and we were just deciding what to do when Hermione showed up again." Liza nodded at Hermione to let her take the wheel and finish off the story.

"…he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor," Hermione finished with the part of them meeting Dumbledore.

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron asked thoughtfully. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"_Well_," Hermione snarled fiercely, "if he did—I mean to say—that's terrible—you could have been killed." Liza nodded in semi-agreement.

"No, it isn't," Harry answered. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could."

"That may be, but he should probably wait until your older to let you have a try at You-Know-Who," Liza disapproved. "Then you'll have more experience and more knowledge."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," Ron said. Then he turned to Harry and launched into a different topic. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course—you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrolled by Ravenclaw without you—but the food'll be good."

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey was back, screeching at them, "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!" And she started to usher them out of the wing.

"Find us in the Great Hall tomorrow night for the feast, Harry!" Liza called to her friend. "Unless you get out earlier, then we'll probably be in the common room!"

"OUT!"

**~LJ:WW~**

The next day, Harry never showed up in the common room. Liza and Hermione had gone back up to their dormitories to get ready for the end-of-term feast, and there still was no sign of him.

"Do you think Pomfrey will let him go to the feast at all?" Liza asked as the girls put on their nicest robes.

"I hope so," Hermione answered. "That would be very unkind of her to keep him from the end-of-term feast, after all." The girls went down to the common room a few minutes later and met up with Ron. Harry still hadn't shown up, so they decided to go to the feast without him.

"He'll show up in the Great Hall," Ron assured the girls. "C'mon, let's get down there quickly. We can save him a seat!"

When they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that it was decorated with the silver and green colors of Slytherin. Ron groaned at this, but Liza glared at him.

"Whether you like it or not, they won fair and square," she hissed at him.

"Snape favors them," Ron argued back. "How is that fair and square?" Liza rolled her eyes. The three of them grabbed their seats, saving one for Harry showed up. Ron was getting impatient, claiming he was hungry and wanted the feast to start. Then, suddenly—

"Harry!" Liza breathed, looking at the Great Hall entrance. The Hall had gone quiet. Harry started walking quickly to where his friends were seated at the Gryffindor table, and everyone in the Hall started talking all at once. Harry quickly dropped into the seat next to Ron they had saved for him. People at the far ends of the Hall were standing up to get a look at him. Liza shook her head; he wasn't a zoo animal to be gawked at.

Then the talking died away as the entire school shifted its focus to the staff table. Dumbledore had entered and was standing before them, beaming away.

"Another year gone!" he announced. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts." Liza laughed aloud at this, as did many other students.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus," Dumbledore continued. "In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherin table erupted into loud cheers. Liza looked over at them and spotted John sitting in the middle of the table. He was smiling and clapping along with the rest of his house. Liza grinned a bit, happy for him.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said, bringing the attention back to the front of the room. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The Hall went deadly silent. The students at the Slytherin table were confused at best.

"Ahem," Dumbledore continued. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ron's mouth popped open and his eyes widened. "For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindors burst into cheers. Percy was shouting above the noise, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" After a moment, there was silence again.

"Second," Dumbledore announced, "to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Next to Liza, Hermione lowered her face into her arms. Liza could hear her crying. The Gryffindors were ecstatic but in disbelief all at once; all of a sudden, they were up one hundred points to where they had been.

"Third—to Ms. Elizabeth Jones," Dumbledore said, and Liza's breath caught in her throat. "For absolute loyalty in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Next to Liza, George threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. The noise coming from Gryffindor was becoming deafening. They were now ahead of Hufflepuff in amount of points.

"Fourth—to Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued on. The room went so quiet that a person could hear a pin drop. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Two hundred and ten points! They had caught up with Slytherin; in fact, they were tied! The students were beside themselves with excitement, shouting up and down the table that they were tied for first place. Dumbledore raised his hand from the front of the room, and everyone settled down.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

It was like a bomb dropped. Every single Gryffindor students was on their feet, screaming and cheering. People piled on top of Neville, grabbing at him and hugging him for giving them the points they had needed to win. Liza looked across to the Slytherin table. They looked surly and cross, except for John. When Liza's eyes connected with his, he smiled at her and shot her a thumbs up. Students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, however, were cheering just as loudly as the Gryffindors; finally, _someone_ had beaten Slytherin!

"Which means," Dumbledore announced over the noise, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands once and the Slytherin decorations immediately became Gryffindor ones. Behind the staff table, the Slytherin serpent banner became one of a roaring Gryffindor lion.

The feast went well into the night, a wonderful celebration of the year coming to a close. As Liza went to bed that night, it was with a smile on her face.

**~LJ:WW~**

The last thing remaining in the term was to receive exam results. Liza was pleased with hers, as they were pretty good. Harry and Ron got good marks as well, and Hermione was at the top of their class.

Everything was finished. The year had come to an end. Everyone's trunks were packed full of stuff while their dormitories were emptied. Notes were handed out that told the students to refrain from using magic outside of school.

It went so quickly, it seemed to Liza. One minute she was packing her things in the dormitory. The next, she was gathering with the rest of the first years in the Entrance Hall. Then they were taken down to the little boats to cross the lake once more. They boarded the Hogwarts Express and had a good ride home, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and other candies.

Liza and Hermione split off from the boys to change from their robes into their regular clothes.

"Liza, I just wanted to say thank you," Hermione said quietly. "If it wasn't for you and your friendship, I don't think this year would have been nearly as great as it was." Liza turned and hugged her friend.

"Of course, Hermione," she said. "I would do the same thing again." The girls grinned at each other then hurried back to the boys just as the train was pulling into the station. The four of them got off the train and in line to go through the barrier.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said, "all three of you—I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." They continued to creep closer to the barrier. As they walked, people kept calling out to Harry.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," Ron pointed out, grinning.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry replied. The four of them reached the barrier and went through together.

"Well, back in the Muggle world," Liza sighed as the four of them regrouped after going through the barrier.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" Liza whipped around; she recognized that voice. It was Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, and she was pointing at not Ron but Harry.

"Harry Potter!" she screeched. "Look, Mom! I can see-!"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley came into view, her hand on Ginny's shoulder. She smiled as the four kids walked up to her. "Busy year?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Very," Harry said. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, beaming. "Liza, dear! Look who came all the way here to see you." Liza looked around Mrs. Weasley to see her parents standing a little ways away. They smiled when she saw them and came over to join the group. Liza smiled in glee and threw her arms around her parents.

"Ready, are you?" a gruff voice asked near their group. Liza broke away from her parents to see who had joined them. A big, beefy looking man looking quite furious stood before Harry. Behind him was a tall, skinny woman with blonde hair and a plump boy, both of whom were looking terrified for some reason. When the woman looked over Harry's companions, she stopped on Liza. The woman's eyes widened, as though she recognized her.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling warmly at them.

"In a manner of speaking," the man said in an annoyed voice.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Mr. Jones asked. "Mr. Potter, it's wonderful to meet you." He hurried forward to quickly shake Harry's hand.

"Dad, c'mon, you're embarrassing me," Liza said in a teasing tone. The man collecting Harry looked at them like they had some sort of disease.

"Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day," the man said. He turned on his heel and walked away, ushering the woman and boy with him away from the group as quickly as possible. Harry didn't follow him right away.

"See you over the summer, then," Ron said.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Liza added.

"Hope you have—er—a good holiday," Hermione finished, watching the man leave. She had a look of anxiety on her face.

"Oh, I will," Harry replied cheerfully. He was grinning gleefully. "_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer." And with that, Harry trudged after his family, waving back at them.

"I can't believe he has to go back with those people," Hermione said, sounding appalled.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Liza said. "He'll be okay, and we'll see him very soon." She smiled softly at Harry's retreating back. "We'll see each other soon."

**The End.  
**


End file.
